


A Month to Figure Out the Moonlight Variation

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Attacker You!, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Lupin III
Genre: 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghost in the Shell Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Based on Scrapped Ideas, Birthday, Bodyswap, Brain Drain - Freeform, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Crossover, Crack Pairing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Domination, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Imaginary Friends, Invisibility, M/M, One Night in Heaven, Pink Jacket, Polyamory, Presents, Segregation, Sharing a Bed, Stolen Moments, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trans Ami, Unlucky Kino Makoto, Volleyball, Wakes & Funerals, nightclubs, one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: From the serious to the very silly, from drabbles to vignettes to short stories to even breaking the fourth wall. It may even feature headcannons, maybe even crossovers.A 30 Day Challenge while struggling though unfinished stories. Currently Unrated until the tone as been figured out.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei/Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami/Tsukino Usagi, Aino Minako/Kino Makoto's Senpai, Chiba Mamoru/Kino Makoto, Furuhata Motoki/Jigen Daisuke, Hazuki Yuu/Aino Minako, Kaiou Michiru/Mizuno Ami, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami, Mamo/Mamo Kyosuke/Chiba Mamoru, Nephrite/Osaka Naru/Kino Makoto, Shiratori Mikan/Hino Rei
Kudos: 7





	1. September 1: Lockdown Between Two Extremes

**Author's Note:**

> So far already came up with a few ideas but starting off with a serious one (the rest are more sillier).
> 
> The idea of Day 1 was based on observing social media at a distance for the past couple of years and a possibility that society may go this way in the future. As a warning, it features some insults that might be offensive.

The world has changed since Japan had gone into lockdown due to violent protesters and clashing over their values. For years people have changed going from a spectrum of personalities to more or less two extremes, this was obvious judging by online social media. One group of people were accepting or claiming to accept people from all backgrounds and wanted people to change their outdated beliefs while the other side were traditionalists, ones who kept to their values and complaining that the others are doing change for the sake of change. These were known as the Ashita and the Dentouteki factions, the idea of political parties was unnecessary as the people decided which one they were in, in most cases.

It was decided by the National Diet that segregation was needed to prevent another outburst in the streets of Tokyo. It was rapidly passed and Tokyo was split into two, the border happened to be on Azabu-Juban between the two factions. Usagi, Rei and Minako are at one house located at the Dentouteki sector in the former Tsukino household who moved out of Tokyo to Nagoya while Ami, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru were at an apartment facing each other on the street however they were at the Ashita sector. For two years, it was like this and despite being close to each other, they never saw their former friends.

While watching a TV drama about romance in a high school, the pigtailed blonde held her hands over her stomach, it was growling and gurgling. She was at discomfort, unable to look towards the black haired teenager wearing his school uniform as he was walking towards a short black haired girl wearing the same uniform.

Usagi loudly whined, "I'm hungry... I miss Mako-chan and Ami-chan."

It was so loud that it interrupted the drama that the long dark haired woman wearing a traditional robe looked directly at Usagi with a huff as Usagi was still rubbing her tummy and wanting food, badly.

"We can't talk to them anymore, you idiot", moaned Rei. "You need to control your stomach, you interrupted Masato confessing to Kaori!"

Next to Rei was a blonde haired woman wearing a light yellow dress who was looking at the screen however she got distracted and looked up to the ceiling tilting her head.

Minako wondered, "Yeah, I'm kinda surprised that Ami is with them, I kinda thought you know that she'll be with us."

"She's best friends with that _flower hugger_ and I can't trust Ami with those other two...", bitterly growled Rei as she struggled looking at Usagi and Minako, "Haruka sniffs her own farts and Michiru is such a pretender, all cultured but what she does in bed is another thing."

As Rei looked back towards the screen, annoyed that she missed the big moment since Kaori was lied on the ground Minako looked back to the TV and then to Usagi who was still holding her tummy.

Minako grinned, "I'll get you a trifle, they say life is a box of cakes after all."

"Yay! Thanks Mina!", shouted Usagi as she looked at Minako in happiness while Rei facepalmed with what was going off.

"Box of chocolates, you numpty", quietly growled Rei to herself as Minako made yet another mistake.

Haruka's swanky apartment was basic but modern with laminated flooring, white walled but having a sea scene with a small yacht picture done by her partner Michiru. There was a 4K HD TV by the other wall with a couch that all four of the people were sat down on with Ami in the middle on her laptop. There were four plants by the windowsill, all fairly small. Haruka was wearing a male styled white buttoned shirt with jeans, Michiru was wearing a turquoise dress, Ami was her well worn sailor suit that she wore since high school and Makoto had her iconic uniform of her white knotted top and her high brown skirt.

As she was wiping her bow so it can be clean for the next time that she plays on her violin, Michiru ponded as she looked at Ami, "I just had a thought the other day about Minako, she was a courser musician unlike myself however she was passionate about her work."

"If I remember correctly, Minako and myself were on the borderline in terms of the two extremes so we had to choose which one suited us best. While I might be more traditional than Minako who was more open with her love, she sided with what happened in Nanking and the thought of all those innocent people upset me...", thought Ami as she put her hand on her chin.

"Let me guess, you chose to be with Makoto and Minako chose to be with Usagi and Rei?"

With almost complete silence, Ami nodded knowing that Michiru had read her mind. It was a straight and an affirmative nod, she preferred the more laid back nature of Makoto and her kindness. She also preferred the environment, being more quieter and the only loud one was Haruka, sometimes compared to Usagi and Minako who were more hyper. She did miss Rei who was more her level but it was between one or the other, something that she debated while the government decided within three days of which faction she should be with. Within the last day, she preferred her best friend as the advantages of having a strong yet caring role model were greater and she knew that Makoto would have been upset if she went.

Having her hands on her hips, Haruka cockily asked, "You fancied Mina, Michi-baby?"

Michiru gave an unsure puzzled look, she thought that Haruka was jealous that she loved the attractive idol singer, the self proclaimed Goddess of Love while Haruka was a Formula 1 / Touring Car driver, someone who didn't need to present themselves. Minako could have had a million people dating her while Haruka was lucky to have someone despite trying so badly. Yet Haruka smiled to herself as she knew that she has Michiru, a perfectionist who was also beautiful with that wavy hair. Even though she never told Michiru about this, Haruka preferred her songs to Minako's as she thought that the technical detail helps her concentrate more and had more effort put into each and every song.

"Come here, kitten."

Very suddenly Haruka and Michiru looked at each other's eyes and kissed, with a smile both Makoto and Ami were happy. Whenever Haruka and Michiru were in the apartment kissing, it always gave a good vibe. They soon stopped but as ten minutes passed, the brunette looked down towards the wooden floor as something was on her mind. A depressive thought.

Makoto sulked, "If I have to be honest, I didn't like the names that Usagi called me..."

"Yo, you should cancel culture that bitch", snuffed Haruka as she pointed straight to Mako.

"When we have the evidence from Naru, apparently Usagi treated her very poorly enough to point where she had to disowned her", quietly and forcefully spoke as Ami was looking through Naru's Twitter account on her laptop reading the times that she got raped, both by her and the youma in the past, "Also I have my suspicions that Minako may have raped people backstage when she was performing not so long back."

"Maybe we should change the subject for now", sighed Makoto as she was upset about the past and not just neglect in terms of love, "Want anything to eat?"

While closing her eyes, Haruka muttered, "I'll have a burger, not that crap from McDonalds though."

"I'll share a piece of salmon with Ami", elegantly spoke Michiru while looking at Ami who nodded in response.

With a nod after getting up from the couch and near the door, Makoto looked at the three women who were doing their own thing as Ami was researching and Haruka and Michiru stared at each other. She was thinking that she was glad to have them. Her shy yet smart best friend Ami who could have easily been with Usagi, Rei and Minako. Her confident strong playful friend Haruka and her composed and just as intelligent as Ami friend, Michiru who were both a couple. They supported Makoto for the past two years trying their best to block her pain that she had, none of them insulted her as they know that she was different but didn't mind as they were different themselves. Ami and her anxiety, Haruka was more like Lupin or Ryo at their horniest putting off some people as they expected someone more feminine yet Michiru didn't have anyone before her as people found her too highbrow, a comment that Ami also gets. Some nights, she hugged Ami who was upset about breaking away from her mother while Haruka and Michiru were busy in bed.

Ami softly smiled while looking at her emerald eyes, "I love you Mako."

"I love you two Ami", smiled back Makoto and waved as she gently by her heavy handed standards closed the door.

While flicking through her phone, Minako was looking at the comments of her latest gig with many being positive. Some even said that Minako might be the future face of the Dentouteki people hoping that she would push the Ashitas away to make Japan great again like the bubble economy. She did a cocky smile and jumped for joy when someone posted "Mina forever!" with a love emoji. Yet the smile was short lived as she noted the next comment "really using Nanking in a song? for shame oh and way too many black haired idols, where's the Filipinos and the trans Thai ladies? :("

"I couldn't exactly use wanking as a rhyming word knowing that my younger fans would be there!", whined Minako as she was defending her word choice on what she thought was right, "Oh and Haruka, those ladyboys and Filipinos are ugly, I only want pretty women to be on my side."

"Doesn't that _bumsniffer_ have anything better to do?", growled Rei while looking at her and Usagi was too busy scoffing a trifle to notice, "I'm off to the shrine, you two really get on my nerves."

Very slowly Rei got off from the floor and walked out of the living room towards the hallway to grab the keys and opened the door, with a slight slam enough to hear it close from Usagi and Minako's position. She shuffled down the three steps to put her sandals on that were next to some grubby trainers that looked like they were Minako's and some pink bunny patterned slipons that were Usagi's. There were also some high heels there but it wasn't the moment for Rei to wear them.

Makoto was walking her way to the supermarket, the one place that the government decided that it should be open for both factions however the supermarket was near towards the Hikawa Shrine where Rei was off to. She looked down on the floor, a bit upset that the world had changed so much. Only two years ago, they were all together and friends with each other. Rei never called Haruka a "bumsniffer" or Michiru called Rei "a primitive fossil from the Meiji era". Usagi also never called Makoto an " _okama_ ", at least in public. They had their differences but got on despite those differences, now only Ami was the neutral one with both the Ashitas and the Dentoutekis respected her with the former understanding her shyness and her mental disability while the latter due to her more traditional thinking.

She had her shopping list ready, one leek, a fillet of salmon, a packet of rice, seaweed, soy sauce, 400g of cherries and 400g of strawberries. Also written was "American styled burger for Haruka, buy from Pure Deli and Store. Buy vegan ramen for her and Michi at T's Tantan later."

As Makoto walked closer towards the supermarket, Rei also walked closer towards the shrine. They were on the same street and as Rei was within touching distance of turning around the corner, she saw a woman that was a ponytailed brunette wearing a white top and a brown skirt, a piece of signature clothing. Rei knew exactly who she was and marched towards her standing just off the road, luckily no one else was there.

Rei pointed and shouted, "You giant snowflake!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!", roared Makoto as she turned her head towards the raven haired Dentouteki.

Being really annoyed by what Rei had called her, Makoto rolled up her sleeves ready to punch and kick Rei. It was unknown what happened next however there was a mention on the news the next day that tighter measures were going to be put on place safeguarding both the Ashitas and the Dentoutekis.


	2. September 2: Chameleon Ami

It was yet another day at Juban Junior High and Ami Mizuno had made it to the grounds with time to spare as usual. She was walking down the corridor and no one took notice as she was walking quietly. It was common for people to ignore Ami as either they weren't friends with her or didn't want to talk to her. What was unusual was that Usagi walked past her while trying to balance herself not to trip and fall down. No "Hi Ami, hope you have a lovely day" from Usagi and no blush from Ami today. It was like Ami wasn't even there...

She managed to get to her seat without any issue but something else wasn't right... Makoto was there sat down yet there was no wave from her or a quick chat before class.

"I wonder where Ami is today..."

Ami put her hand on her chin trying to work out for herself why Makoto had asked that question, she was there but Usagi and Makoto blanked her out. She looked at the person next to her, Yumi got out her mirror from her small pink bag and Ami had gasped to herself. She was not visible in the reflection at all, it was like she was a ghost.

Ami froze into place thinking of the worst case scenario, she was dead and life played out business as usual. Upset that her presence was there but her body wasn't. Having that possibility, she went towards her desk and reached towards the pencil that was there. She grabbed it successfully as the pencil went into her hand and not through it.

Miss Sakurada had just opened the door as she arrived into class and saw the pencil move from the desk to floating in mid air being partly visible. She blinked her eyes and wondering how it managed to do that.

"That's pretty weird..."

She thought that she was either overtired from the night before or needed a drink to wake her up properly as she was half asleep, trying to blank out the strange sight she sat down on her chair to rest. Looking at the students, she counted with her right index finger how many were in class and she noticed one was missing. The one spot where the pencil moved. Normally she would say "Good morning class" and the rest would say "Good morning Miss" but what she saw made her a bit unease. Also unusual was that Usagi made it in class on time but she wasn't in the mood to cockily smile towards the always late student.

Miss Sakurada instead shouted, "Has anyone see Ami Mizuno today?"

Straight away the entire class shook their heads, Usagi and Makoto included. Ami looked away and she tried to shout at the top of her voice "I'm here" but in terms of the teacher, she heard something that sounded more like a mouse and looked underneath her desk to see if there was a mouse in the classroom. Miss Sakurada was scared and so was Ami for different reasons.

Getting back up from the chair, Miss Sakurada went towards the chalkboard and wrote down one English word "ADJECTIVES".

"Okay, today we are going to be learning adjectives, synonyms and antonyms in their usage and in literature", explained Miss Sakurada and turned directly towards a certain blonde who was looking towards the "empty" seat and smirked, "Usagi, spell considerate."

Typical of Usagi, her eyes widen has she didn't understand the word in English despite that people called her that word including from Ami.

Usagi bit into her tongue and gritted, "C-O-N-C-ID-... U-R.."

As Usagi froze herself unable to spell the word, straight away Miss Sakurada growled at the blonde annoying her.

"You never frigging learn Usagi, you always let me down."

Out of nowhere a softly spoken voice had said, "C-O-N-S-I-D-E-R-A-T-E."

Miss Sakurada was looking left and right on who said the correct spelling. Her ears are saying that it sounded like Ami but she was unable to see her. The other students did not open their mouths. It was getting creepy and she looked at the desks as well. No signs of tape players and went straight back to her chair defeated and exhausted.

She thought to herself while breathing in and out, " _This is getting rather terrifying. I'm going to ask for a ritual done in this classroom or ask Rei Hino from the Hikawa Shrine to do an ofuda. Now I'm wondering whether Ami had died and become a yurei, she never had anything against me unlike Usagi. I considered her to be a role student for the class. There has to be an explanation why the pencil moved and why I heard both what sounded like I'm here and that correct spelling. Did I drink too much sake with my date last night?_

_Must be. I'm normally rearing to teach but I'm too drained_."

For no reason the teacher shouted, "AMI!"

"AMI!", also shouted Usagi and Makoto as they thought that she was in class and heard her voice too.

As soon as the three shouted her name, Ami faded in from her seat. Not as a yurei but as her shy, gentle fully visible self with a small frown on her face. With a scream, Miss Sakurada ran straight out of the classroom in pure fright. Terrified that Ami had popped up from nowhere.

Usagi cheekily smiled, "I wish Ami would do that every school day!"

As it turned out, the youma that they fought the night before had splashed something onto Ami. She got a tissue after going back normal and it was an invisible ink like substance. Due to the rush of Sailors Moon, Mercury and Jupiter fighting the youma and getting their sleep for the next day, they had no time to change clothes and the transformation didn't clear the mess either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 and since it is a Wednesday, it is an Ami focused chapter. The title is play on Chameleon Army or in romaji Kamereon Ami, a song that was stuck in my head. Makoto in the English dub seems to be saying more like Army rather than Am-mee. Not the only time Chameleon Army will get mentioned either...


	3. September 3: Unlucky for Love (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 and since it's a Thursday, a Makoto focused story.
> 
> Struggled due to health problems.

There are many words and phases to describe Makoto Kino. Strong, powerful, big hearted, down to earth, sincere, truthful, good-natured, caring, some could even call her a sweetheart. People loved her cooking, she was elegant as a ice skater, she knew her flowers and plants, she could fight like Bruce Lee but only if they deserved it. Beat the bad, protect the good. Ami idolised her as every time the intelligent blue hair girl saw the ponytailed brunette, she wanted to squee had her own anxiety didn't kick in. Yet she feels safe with Makoto. A guardian among a guardian.

She was honest as well like the time Usagi got herself a Sailor V cosplay and Makoto awkwardly laughed as the top failed to go around Usagi's chubby stomach. She told Usagi that "it was too small and that she should cut down on the cakes" even though Usagi didn't take it well and cried thinking that Makoto was being mean however she promised Usagi that she could have either a different costume or one in a larger size. Usagi then hugged her and thanked "Mako-chan" who gave her a hug back. A heartwarming hug.

There was one problem... It could be considered a **big** problem. No man ever wanted to be with her. It wasn't like with Minako where she has anything to lure a man into her sights yet her loves end up dying because unwilling her choice in men happened to be youma or a deceased general. Then again Minako loves women just as much judging by her body language towards Rei, Usagi and allegedly Haruka but for Makoto... Her dream after having her own bakery or flower shop was to have a family. Before she moved to Tokyo alone and before her puberty had kicked in, people around her in the countryside made comments about her caring personality and motherly instincts. Even her own parents had said that she would end up being an amazing mother one day.

Her puberty was the second worst moment in her life after losing her parents, suddenly she became really tall and more masculine in appearance. It was like a child going straight into adulthood despite still being a teenager in the inside. Sometimes people thought that she was already an adult, even Usagi and Ami when they first saw her thought that "why is that adult off to junior high?" but never told her that.

One day she was walking down the street, it was a weekend and she wanted to go to the park to meet with Usagi and Mamoru, not as a couple though... Usagi was playing with Minako before heading out shopping while Mamoru was at the other side of the park sat on the rocky edge of the lake to himself. She wanted to give Mamoru some roses yet he never told her why he wanted them... 

Walking towards her at the opposite direction was a teenage boy looking like he was about 15. Short black hair, green T-shirt but not any green, the same green that Makoto has for her eyes or her Sailor Jupiter outfit. His cheeks were small yet soft. His blue Ami-like eyes were dream like that she kept looking at them. She dawwed to herself, she finds him cute and gently walked towards him to say "Hi".

He looked up and saw something entirely different. A tall, scary woman who looked annoyed despite that she was staring at him. She had a cap and was wearing a yellow bomber jacket. He was doubting whether she was a woman... He was told never to talk to strangers and she was certainly strange to him. She was moving her hand up but was looking in his perspective like a fist. He decided to slowly walk backwards afraid that she was there.

The teenager trembled, "Go away!"

"Your eyes and cheeks are so adorable", smiled Makoto as she was being friendly with him.

Despite trying her best and thinking that he was playing hard to get, he was still walking backwards however the pace increased. He was terrified desperate to look away from her but it was all that he could see. She was being kind and complimented him but he had thoughts otherwise. Thoughts far more sinister.

"You're going to beat me up... No woman dresses up like you... You're one of those delinquents... No...", the teenager paused as he looked at the brown fringe on her hair and remembered, "You're Makoto... I don't want you anywhere near me!"

As the teenager turned around and started to run, Makoto shouted, "Wait!"

Running as fast as he could, he was trying to avoid Makoto who because she found him cute and wanted a date was charging like a bull or Zenigata wanting to capture Lupin. Even when he turned around a corner wanting her to lose him, she still managed to keep the sight on him. To the teenager, she was like the Terminator and she wanted him dead. 

He had reached a police box puffing and panting as he managed to get some distance between himself and her. He was tired from running down four streets from where he was, four streets away from where he wanted to go. After catching a little breath, the young man looked up and saw a police officer. Unusual for the time, it happened to be a male police officer since normally he sees a female officer in the box and knows the area off by heart even though Makoto also happens to know the area. The officer looked like he was in his 40s has he had some grey hair by the sides of his head yet his cap was hiding more.

The officer smiled and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Godzilla's coming! Godzilla's coming!", shouted the panicky teenager while pointing towards Makoto who was at the far distance.

At first the officer laughed, he thought that the person had an imagination. Then he heard a rumble as Makoto was getting closer and closer. He was unaware that the rumble just happened to be her stomach digesting some food. Having a quick look at the shadow and seeing a tall yet fuzzy brown and yellow thing, his smile dropped and looked at the fear of the boy who was shaking his body, gently shaking but noticeable to the officer.

"It might not be Godzilla but that sure does look like a monster..."

The officer quickly patted his uniform looking for a gun to take down the "monster" however he gulped as he was the lowest rank in the MPD. The kind who are in police boxes to give advice, find lost property and in his division, one of the few men in a women dominant sector. In his spare time on the job, he also handled traffic duty. He gave a quick look and saw the brunette, he had to think fast either to report to other officers regarding Makoto or to leave his post. On the radio, he just received a message.

"Reporting all local police in the Azabu-Juban area, a short blonde haired female juvenile delinquent is on a motorbike doing 160km/h. Current location moving from Roppongi towards the residential area."

The officer picked up his walkie talkie and replied, "Understood, roger."

Both the teenager and the police officer nodded as it was an excuse to get away from Makoto with the officer pursing a woman that describes Haruka who wasn't far from the police box and the teenager was still scared of her. Firstly the officer got out of the police box and ran towards the motorbike that was there, he jumped on and drove off.

The teenager ran towards the motorbike but it was just too late as the lady biker drove directly towards him and knocked him down flying forward and then slightly to the right, he was laid on the road cold.

Makoto quickly turned her head towards the biker who pulled her tongue out at her while driving away, she was furious snarling at her direction and had the biker not being going 100km/h, she would have dealt with her with a good kick. In a way, she was relieved that it wasn't Haruka as her hair went down to just below her chin and had it being her, Michiru would had to sleep in bed alone for the night.

She turned her head back towards the teenager and then heavily sulked. It was her fault that he was like this as the body did not move a muscle. The officer that was pursuing the woman had just arrived and saw the body on the ground as well as Makoto standing there, he got off the bike and rushed towards the teenager. He felt his wrist and it was cold, quickly looking away like he knew what happened. Dead.

Makoto growled to herself, "Why does this happen to me?..."

The officer looked and saw Makoto, he got a clearer look at her with a stern face.

As she saw the officer Makoto panicked with her hands in the air, "I... didn't... kill him.... I didn't mean to scare him... I thought that he looked cute..."

She then started to quiver her lip then a tear dropped right down from her eye to her face. As the officer saw Makoto shredding a tear, he knew that she was telling the truth. She wasn't a monster, she just happened to be tall. Very quickly the officer blinked and sulked copying her own facial expression. The boy is dead and understood that it was a misunderstanding. He died from fright, scared that Makoto might have hurted him but she wasn't like that. She would have gave him a hug to make him better or at least hanged around for a few weeks before developing a low key romantic relationship even if her heart says otherwise.

Being upset that it happened and broke down, Makoto stuttered, "If you want to charge me... you can do... Why I am born... in this body...? Why?"

"Don't worry, I saw the juvenile delinquent coming this way", sighed the officer as he looked directly down towards the body, "I'm sorry too for being cowardly, if I haven't left my police box that boy might still be alive."

She nodded as the officer was being honest, a quality that she likes but decided to walk away with the officer towards the nearest police station after he had phoned up an ambulance in case if the boy went into a coma but most likely to the morgue. Not to be arrested, rather than she was the witness for the crime that was committed. She was kind of relieved that she wasn't arrested as she had expected but her heart wasn't. If only she didn't have a crush on the teenager...

Peeking from behind a corner of a shop was a young man with black hair that was slightly scruffy at the top, he wore rectangled yet was more oval glasses showing Ami-like blue eyes and had smooth, large cheeks but all that was there was his head as the rest of his body was hiding. He watched the entire event. The expression says it all... He was really unhappy and sniffed his nose and turned away as soon as Makoto had left with yet again a broken heart...


	4. September 4: One Night in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 and was originally going to be a Minako story but...
> 
> Had a song stuck into my head today after 3 weeks of getting rid of it, "One Night in Heaven" by the M People. I also wanted to write a Mako/Mamo story as really thinking about it, it makes a lot of sense. The similarities of their upbringing and roses to the point that why wasn't it mentioned at all? Usagi has a lot of options/alternatives but not as many for Makoto...

In his apartment, Mamoru yawned to himself as he sat up reading a book. The Curse of Capistrano, a story about the masked avenger Zorro.

Mamoru sighed to himself, "Why can't I ever be as skilled as Don Diego de la Vega?"

Decided that it was getting late, he put his bookmark roughly three quarters into the story and put the book onto his coffee table hoping to finish it tomorrow. He then walked onto the laminated flooring towards his bed that had a green duvet over him. Since it was kind of cold, he pulled the green sheet over and got into his bed in between the green duvet and the white bed sheet. He lied facing directly above the ceiling and within five minutes, he closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

He woke up however he wasn't in his apartment, checking between the left and the right he had noticed a rose garden. It was rather unusual, most of his dreams were hazing in terms of his location but it was clear as day. Red roses, white roses and pink roses were there as he stood on the grass.

Suddenly he saw a woman who had a white top, brown skirt and she was a brunette with a ponytail standing in front of her. She also happened to be tall as they were just edging out in terms of height. There was only one person who he knew that was a tall ponytailed brunette, Makoto or Sailor Jupiter.

Makoto waved, "Hey Mamoru."

"Makoto! What are doing here?", asked Mamoru in panic as he was looking for a bun-headed blonde but she was nowhere to be found.

"I wanted you to cheer up and find someone to love."

Thoughts were circulating in his head, he didn't want to betray Usagi. Every night since awaken from the hospital after his parents got killed in a car crash, he had dreams of a Moon Princess, a twin pigtailed blonde woman with buns on her head. Yet today wasn't that dream.

"I... don't... want... to... cheat on my love...", stuttered Mamoru as he struggled looking at the brunette.

"You mean Usagi? You're not cheating on her...", sincerely spoke the brunette, "Looking at your heart, you are not together or in love with her. If you're not together as a couple, then you're not cheating or betraying someone."

Mamoru gently nodded as Makoto was speaking some logic into his logical brain. Himself and Usagi were not a couple, they haven't dated, they haven't held hands, they haven't even kissed. If anything, Mamoru was confused by the whole situation. He had disliked the over patronising way Usagi presents herself, way too bubbly, way too friendly in a world where people talk about people behind their back if they can help it. A theory that it was Usagi herself pushing the relationship and calling him a "baka" was just teasing.

Makoto strongly understood, "I know you're cagey Mamoru but it's okay, just listen to your heart."

"Why do I have feelings for Usagi if I don't love her?", asked Mamoru in a worry.

"I have feelings for Usagi too and they're not love, she probably just wants a male friend", bluntly spoke Makoto however she started to sniff, "Hey, she's attracted to Motoki too and well..."

Makoto stopped as she felt upset to continue as she was still hurt by what he did to her. Mamoru however nodded as he understood, Motoki dumped her and lied about having a girlfriend as he was gay but didn't want anyone to find out. Mamoru knew however just by the little observations that he noticed. He was overly friendly towards women yet had no interest in them romantically, he chose Reika as they were close in age but would rather look at Mamo and his first crush was Jigen when he was younger. Not Sigourney Weaver, not Momoe Yamaguchi, not Seiko Matsuda like a majority of Japanese men at the time. Motoki even had a crush on Tak Matsumoto a few months ago and still talks about him as the most handsomest guitarist on Earth.

Trying to cheer her up, Mamoru stoically waved, "It's okay Mako, I know what happened and I know you want love but I don't know how."

After looking at his body language where he appeared to be cold but was actually scared, Makoto looked up thinking of something. She wanted love and Mamoru wanted that however she wanted to open his heart, she then had a quick look at Mamoru and she thought he looks kinda cute. With a smile, she decided the best way for both of them was to open their hearts.

In her deep voice she was singing and repeating, "One night in heaven, one night in heaven."

It was unusual for Makoto to sing as Mamoru never heard a deep voiced woman sing before. It was a bit intimidating but he didn't realised that Makoto actually missed seeing him. They vaguely remember in the past, a long time ago but it was before their loss of their parents.

Then something stuck him... They were fighting but he didn't remember punching Makoto and she didn't remember kicking him either. Maybe during the Silver Millennium with Prince Endymion and Princess Jupiter but that would have been a stretch. The only thing that Mamoru thought was that they were both fighting in terms of their hearts. Makoto wanted a man but no one loved her. Mamoru however was fighting a relationship that he didn't want to the point whether Usagi in her younger days injected something into him at the hospital while he wasn't looking. It was the only explanation regarding his dreams, she was so infatuated with him that she twisted everything that happened since into her favour. Including discovering Luna so she would become Sailor Moon, like the entire thing was planned and faked all the screaming and crying so Mamoru would come to her rescue. The roses were a reminder that he loved someone, he thought that it was Usagi but now had doubts whether it was meant to be Makoto all along and Usagi distorted their love on purpose.

Makoto knew that people create problems, lie and cheat in vain. She would have a hunch that in the future that Mamoru himself would get cheated on. Motoki for one has he lied about Reika and cheated on Makoto, what if Motoki finds someone else... Rei also cheated on Mamoru as she went straight to Yuuichirou and even then, Makoto knows deep down that she hates men so she will dump him. Usagi would only be the same. She wanted to be friends with everyone and Makoto also knew who she would love outside of Mamoru. Motoki who doesn't love her, Rei who is cagey and more will they, won't they than her relationship with Mamoru. Her and Minako share a larger bond and once Minako would give up chasing after men who die on her will jump straight towards Usagi. She knows that there is a chance that Usagi would have other men, women and even non-binaries after her. Strangely both Ami and herself knew that Usagi is more of a distant friend, share a few laughs but platonic all the way.

Stroking the flowers on the bed, Makoto asked, "Do you want to lay on this bed of flowers with me and wash away the pain?"

Mamoru looked at her as she laid down on the flower bed and she looked so relaxed. He stared at her emerald eyes that are full of hope. He had dreams at a night time of Prince Endymion of the Silver Millennium. The Romans surrounded him and blamed him for having a crush on Princess Serenity. It was no coincidence that the fall of the Roman Empire was linked to the downfall of the Silver Millennium. He had dated the wrong woman and the people knew that to the point of beaten up half to death with only the corrupt generals protecting him. Arguably both the Silver Millennium and the Roman Empire might still be in power today had Prince Endymion dated Princess Jupiter.

Not just what might have happened but also what did happen. His lost of his parents that made him cold, as cold as Green Jacket Lupin that he watched and admired. He was beaten up at school. Seeing Sailor Moon getting tentacle raped by youma. People calling him a coward to the point where people say that he is so pathetic that Joe would beat him up with one punch and Lady Oscar would dominate him. Rei saying that he is wuss for leaving roses and just leaving. No wonder he was reading that Zorro book to get himself confidence.

Mamoru nodded as he accepted her invite and she waved her finger to come towards him however he did it very slowly. He still had doubts that he was traitoring Usagi despite all the truthful evidence that Makoto gave him.

With a smile Makoto strongly advised, "Take me on a journey let the pleasure start, take me on a journey that leads straight to your heart."

It was enough for Mamoru to get closer to her and laid on the flower bed. Yet Makoto wanted him to feel relaxed so she got up and looked directly towards his face. He was handsome and surprisingly only having a few friends himself. Motoki being the only one she can think of on top of her head, maybe Ami in terms of intelligence but both were shy to each other. Ami didn't want a rash and Mamoru didn't want to touch or kiss her because of that. For Mamoru, he found Makoto to be quite pretty. Sure her cheeks were smaller and more sunken than Usagi's however he noticed her blush marks that she did not have. He noticed that she had no signs of make up. Usagi, Rei and Minako all put make up on for image reasons but Makoto didn't need to do that. Just some soap and water would do the trick for her, similar to Mamoru where he only washed his face unlike Motoki where he put Brut after shave on thinking that he was still in the 80s. 

He looked closely and saw those rosy earrings, it was a sign. He gave roses out to Usagi but was confused until now. It caused him to do a shy "mmm" and really wanted her, nothing from Usagi's face ever attracted her unlike Makoto's rosy earrings. He found Makoto's face was more naturally shapen than Usagi's and as he stared at her and she stared back, the level lip started to form a smile.

Makoto gazed and gently laughed, "You're my love satellite."

Love satellite? The words described Usagi a lot more than himself until he realised that Jupiter was the biggest planet of the entire Solar System where a planet like Earth would be like a satellite by comparison.

Mamoru felt curious and he wanted to touch her but wasn't sure. With a quick blink, Makoto decided to touch his face and she blissfully smiled, she loved his natural cheeks as she was rubbing in a circular motion. As she let go of her hand, Mamoru felt like he wanted to touch her and touched her hand. It was very strong and firm. They were both happy as they weakly smiled to each other, yet as Mamoru kept feeling her hand it felt warm and welcoming. He realised that they were soft after all. He then moved to her face and she was pleased as he gave her blushmarks a rub slowly at a circular motion. They were soft and deep inside of him, he found them cute and let go within a minute.

Not sure whether to kiss her, Mamoru leaned very slowly towards her within touching distance between lips. He did a little sniff and loved the scent of fresh air. Naturally he moved forward and kissed her as his instincts wanted to do it but unlike his dreams where he kissed Usagi, Princess Serenity or whoever she was and that was that, he wanted to continue as he felt that her love was going into him. After all her lips were like cherries and strawberries, sweet but not overly sweet to the point of being sick like with Usagi. He kept his long kiss but then just as he thought that he was finished, Makoto decided to kiss him back and it was very smoochy.

Mamoru has never been so happy in his entire life from what he can remember, the last time he was even remotely close was when he went to the baseball game and that was literally before his parents died in a car crash. Thinking more and more, Makoto would be his perfect choice. They both lost their parents by vehicle crashes, they were both attracted to flowers, he was pretty much the prince of Earth while she was more closer to Mother Nature as the Earth can be personified as someone who provides life to flowers and trees even if she was ironically Sailor Jupiter. Then again if Roman mythology was a thing, Makoto could be both human and Jovian. After all there wasn't a Sailor Earth and Makoto could be doing double duties with her plant based attacks being Earth while her lightning attacks being Jupiter.

He was so relaxed that something unexpected popped up from him, his penis. Most of the time, it was dormant and the only time that it grew was seeing Usagi and her chubby tummy. That round soft stomach that was full of cakes, whenever he saw that in her revealed self it made him hard and rush to the toilet. Mamoru saw her in the nude one day as she didn't tell anyone except Minako about it, she loved being naked. If it wasn't for her parents and Shingo telling her to wear clothes, she would be naked in the house all the time. This obviously disturbed Mamoru as he didn't want to see that image and literally ran out of the house, he wasn't willing to teach her after that however this made things worse due to Usagi and Minako are forcing him to have a relationship with the bunheaded blonde. Every time they were in the Crown, it was like torture for him. He only loved her cakey tummy, not her chubby and largely built body.

With Makoto however she was making him feel comfortable that his cock wanted to come out, he loved the firm large breasts as her white knotted top came loose revealing the twins, he loved her smooth rear as he touched it by accident with his hand yet gave her a cocky, cheeky smile. He never saw Makoto naked, the closest was when she was transforming into Sailor Jupiter and that was like a split second. She wasn't naked but she knew that he would be uncomfortable, his body language says it all. It is why her white top had knots so she could reveal them at any time but only if she wanted to and only if the other person was okay with it. She quickly re-do her knotted top but it didn't distract Mamoru as he was unfocused due to looking at her emerald eyes, her rosy earrings and her cutey tongue that was sticking out.

Makoto told him, "Just give me one night, just give me one night..."

She really wanted the love and his cock was getting larger and larger, Mamoru nodded and she pulled herself forwards as he laid down on the grass. Both were smiling, Makoto finally getting some love that she always wanted and Mamoru wanted to go ahead with it as he held her strong back. Just before Makoto put her hands on the grass near the flowers, she uplifted her skirt as she had a hunch what was going to happen.

His cock got larger and was erecting, getting harder and harder. It was unknown whether his cock or Makoto's muscles were stronger and suddenly just as Makoto wanted to do a sit up position as Mamoru also wanted to sit more up so he could kiss her. Makoto then leaned down to kiss him when all of a sudden, his penis was getting closer and closer to her butt.

Makoto felt like she was in heaven, in heaven baby. She could feel it brushing on her right bumcheek as it was getting closer to her hole. Still being loved up, Mamoru then in a state that he wasn't before kissed her but on the left cheek that suddenly caused her eyes to lit up as something else she felt inside her.

Makoto gasped, "Whoa!"

She never had that experience in her life, a kiss and a cock up her butt at the same time. Makoto had pleasure that she desired and got it, it would certainly make Minako jealous, she felt so alive.

It felt like it was getting closer and closer to a climax where the penis would go inside Makoto's other hole, something that Mamoru never understood. Sex. His cock was producing to him, an unknown white fluid that was leaking.

Suddenly he woke up in a bit of a shock, he felt wet. Unusually so and decided to pull the green sheet and he gasped with his eyes wide open. There was a large white stain that was wet and looking down was also on his boxers. He didn't know what to do. Was the love from Makoto just a dream or deep down his most wanted desire? After seeing the large white stain on his bed, he walked quickly towards the phone to phone someone up. He wanted some help badly and knew exactly who to ring.

In his apartment, a short haired blond man was still up watching TV. To be exact, he was watching an episode of Lupin the Third Part III on a VHS tape. The episode title happened to be called "An Act of Betrayal" and as he was watching Lupin arguing with a man called Parker in a submarine, the phone started to ring. Quickly getting up to press pause on the VHS recorder as Lupin grabbed onto Parker, he dashed towards the phone wondering who would phoning up at this time of night as nearly everyone that he knows has already gone to bed. Reika, Mamoru, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako... maybe not Minako if it is the weekend as she was known to party until 5 am in the rare chance that she gets into a nightclub. If it was her, then she would try to get him to pick her up in more ways than one.

The blond asked, "Hello?"

"I'm surprised that you're still up Toki", replied Mamoru as he was half a sleep.

This chirped Motoki up as he expected that it was Minako and the idea of her nudging him and stroking his leg in a taxi was off putting, well more like disgusted. Hearing Mamoru's voice was like a pain relief, a bit shaky to start with but rewarding at the end.

"Well I was still watching my Lupin marathon, his looks are so dreamy that he helps me sleep."

Mamoru smirked since he found what Motoki had just said to be so corny.

Motoki continued after hearing the smirk, "I'm surprised that you're still up, it's just after 4 am."

"It's just that I had this dream and...", froze Mamoru as he wasn't sure what to say, "Have you ever had a white stain on your bed?"

Since holding onto his phone, Motoki looked up and then across the TV that still had the pose of Lupin grabbing onto Parker. He was surprised that Mamoru ever asked that question, he never recalls Mamoru wetting the bed to his knowledge and had he wet the bed, it would have been from a nightmare and not from a dream. Thinking how lucky his friend was, Motoki was relaxed as it was his turn to give advice since he knew that Mamoru was so educated that he didn't know the pleasures that people can have.

Motoki smiled, "That's your semen Mamo and I don't think I've had one yet, it must have been one amazing dream."

"You could say that it was one night in heaven", awkwardly smiled Mamoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the headcannons are starting to kick in...
> 
> Due to the blank slate of Motoki, thinking deep down that he is gay or at least bi. It's just that there are so few men in the series and there are only two known women that he "dated" without dating them, he also doesn't really seem interested in women despite running an arcade where they go to. The Lupin Part III Pink Jacket obsession is just something that he really likes but is too embarrassed to tell anyone (as in something not really popular), something that would fit Motoki and his personality is kinda like Pink Jacket Lupin.


	5. September 5: One True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 and really didn't have much time or indeed any ideas so just a quick one for today.

The moon was full and bright as both Usagi and Mamoru stood side by side at the park. They looked at each other, Usagi's chubby yet cute cheeks and her large eyes while Mamoru had a sleeker facial structure. Usagi always imagined her first kiss with the one that she loves, it was romantic after all. She had visions of this happening, it was her dream after all to love someone so handsome like Mamoru and closed her eyes to make it even more magical.

Just as Usagi reached closer towards Mamoru with her lips out ready for that smack on his face, he quickly looked at his watch.

"Sorry Usagi but my one true love awaits, bye."

Quickly he turned around and sprinted his way from the bun-headed blonde, she ended up kissing air and as she opened her eyes, she saw Mamoru at the edge of park. She was dumped and she didn't like it one bit.

Usagi shouted at the top of her voice, "WAIT! I THOUGHT THAT I WAS YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE!"

She was thinking who could it be if it wasn't her? Rei? Minako? Ami? Makoto? Motoki? Maybe someone like Mikan?

Mamoru had reached his apartment and checked his watch, he had five minutes to spare so he removed his formal suit and threw it on the floor leaving only a black top and some boxers then quickly locked the door in case Usagi managed to caught up, even transforming into Sailor Moon. He quickly put on his trousers pulling his legs as quickly as he could. It had reached four minutes left. Then he went towards the coat hook and put on his infamous green jacket on that he wears outside of being Tuxedo Mask, on formal occasions or hot summer days. He had a crooked smile on his face and grabbed a yellow tie on shelf where his phone was. Now it had reached three minutes and put on the tie, while Mamoru knows how to wear a tie in most cases he didn't need to as it affects his chest and breathing.

He walked fully dressed and went towards his chair but first picked up his formal clothes and slung them onto his bed as he had no time to put it away. He then went back and took the plug out of the phone. Two minutes were left and he needed to go to the toilet, it was bad timing and growled to himself. Luckily it was just a quick relief and sat by his chair, one minute left. He turned on the TV and he started to relax, he didn't need to do anything as everything that was done was done and just waiting for the programme to starts. As soon as **ルパン三世** popped up on screen, Mamoru made a relaxed smile on his face, the same smile that Usagi gets from looking at food.

"You're my one true love."

The TV went "Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin the Third" and Mamoru was literally glued to the TV from that point. It was obviously looking around his apartment why it is his one true love. Figures of Green Jacket Lupin in the cabinet along with a yellow Mercedes Benz SSK mixing with his books, having in the corner a Lupin the 3rd Perfection Laserdisc Boxset, below the cabinet on the shelves were boxsets of the first TV Series. All of the Emotion and VAP VHS tapes, all of the VAP DVD releases both regular and from the HD master, the Discotek US Boxset 4 disc release, the Italian Yamato DVDs and the Blu-rays as well as to top it off Edgar de la Cambriole Blu-ray French box set. There were also pirated DVDs that were handwritten "Cliff Hanger Latin American Spanish dub 1-23, Cliff Hanger Brazilian Portuguese dub 1-23, Lupin III Spanish Telecinco dub from TV recordings 1-23, Lupin III Spanish Animax dub 1-23". Being a fan is to be putting it lightly, if it wasn't for Usagi in his face or his career to be a doctor he would literally be an otaku.

There was also an essay on his table that said, "Lupin the 3rd, from cult to classic." He wrote it for one of his assignments and got the highest grade, S.

No one has even been to Mamoru's apartment except for Motoki who kept his secret. Usagi went around Azabu-Juban yelling at Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami for stealing her Mamo yet it was a show that stole his heart. Usagi also yelled at Motoki the next day at the Crown even though he was also at the apartment but sat on the bed as Mamoru got the front row seat, they did sleep together but it only ended up being not even half an hour as Motoki dashed off to open the Crown.


	6. Flowers Drenched With Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 and just like Day 5 and the upcoming Day 7, didn't have much time however did manage to come up with an idea and a possible future pairing (even though Haruka/Michiru are pretty much hard to beat as a pairing).

It was a grey and wet afternoon at the cemetery, as a service was conducted regarding the death of Makoto Kino.

Motoki, Hotaru, Setsuna and Shingo were present and formally dressed for the event, it wasn't just those who attended, the two most important people in her life were there. Ami Mizuno and Michiru Kaiou. As for the others; Minako and Mamoru had died in the distant past, Haruka had recently passed away and Usagi was banished due to that she caused problems regarding the first two deaths, she didn't get to see Haruka's passing. Rei was the priest who conducted the funeral, it was unusual that she had done this event however both Haruka and Makoto wanted Western styled burials rather than the traditional services that the shrine maiden had performed in the past.

Rei stood and prayed for Makoto, she knew her long enough. Not enough to be close friends but enough to know what she was like. She was the barrier and the defuser between herself and Usagi who always argued, she was friendly and strong. Rei didn't expect her death to be this sudden as she expected Mako to be one of the last to pass away due to her strength and caring personality. If anything, she would have expected it to be just Motoki so she was slightly surprised that more had attended than she thought.

The shrine maiden had read out the condolences that Ami had given out, she was way too scared to come out and read them. She just there in a blank space with small tears dropping down her cute face.

"Makoto was always my best friend, we knew each other for so long we were like sisters. When I first saw her, I thought that she would be trouble as she looked like a juvenile delinquent but she proved me wrong. I never felt scared with her and she protected me, she was so understanding and honest. I would have never expected to pass grades at Keio if it wasn't for her helping me with my social skills. Yet Makoto wasn't really social as she understood that we want to be alone. Some "me time" as they say but any time that we had was so precious and enjoyed every moment.

I really wanted to go one step further but I knew that it would make you uncomfortable. Your heart was fragile but the largest that I ever known. It should have been me who died and not you... Then again you would have been so discomposed, you would have cried so much. After all we attended Haruka's funeral and we were both down and depressed...

I love you Mako-chan... I love you so much..."

After reading those words, Ami sniffed to herself as she had spent nearly constantly working on those condolences. While she is intelligent, she struggled finding the right words and ones that she felt were as powerful as her former best friend. It turned out that it wasn't just Ami who gave out condolences as Rei read out the next person...

"Makoto Kino was someone who I only personally knew for four months however those four months were a lifeline to me and became a friend that I never know that I needed. When Haruka died, I was a mess. I was unable to do even a basic song on my violin and my paintings were more like smudge. It all changed when Makoto came to my apartment one day with Ami. While she was not as strong or as tidy as Haruka, she was still powerful and honestly natural looking. In terms of her opinions, she was honest and that helped considering my perfectionism. She was even quiet letting me concentrate on my creative work. The first painting that I was proud of post-Haruka was of some pink roses, **sasanqua camellia** as it turns out were her favourite.

It was due to Makoto that I was introduced to Ami, I would say by observing her I was unaware how special Makoto was to her. A long time ago, I thought that Makoto was going to steal my Haruka but when she favoured myself than her, I discovered how cold love triangles can be. Makoto only dated her because she thought that she was a man. This was why we were never that close however had time went on, I would have tried a relationship with Makoto. She did have the right ingredients and her food was done as tastefully as my music, Ami said that it complimented each other.

Even though today is a miserable day and lost someone important in my life, I know that I will gain something even more important in my life. You were a inspiration Mako and I will try to do a tribute to you in a way that you will love. Something strong yet sweet."

Ami turned her head sideways and saw Michiru, she was crying however the tears were larger and got out a tissue trying her best to hide them. She noticed that it was just like Haruka's funeral yet the only missing element was when Michiru dived into the unfilled grave but was grabbed by Makoto before she was buried with Haruka. It was why the next few days after the event was why they went to her apartment.

Since there were no other speeches prepared, Rei had begun to lower the casket into the grave ready to be buried. Ami felt like doing the same that Michiru had attempted but she was too depressed to do that. It wasn't what Makoto wanted, she wanted Ami to be happy no matter what. Yet it was struggling for her as the people she knew was shrinking every day, only Motoki and Rei that she knew best were there. She hasn't seen Usagi for years.

The first to leave was Setsuna, she was way too busy and only had enough time located for the service. The next were both Hotaru and Shingo, they didn't know Mako very well but they did thank Rei and called the deceased "a mother figure" before leaving. Motoki had stayed for around ten minutes griefing that he was to blame for all of this. He was too much of a jerk to her and didn't realise how one small thing turned out to be the biggest heartbreak of them all. Motoki left with Rei who had finished what was required and he took her to the shrine to keep herself to herself while he went off to open his cocktail bar. It would have been a private reception between himself, Rei and Michiru. Ami is invited but he knows that she is tea-total.

It was just Ami and Michiru left, the water based Sailor Senshi. They looked down towards the grave of Makoto and stayed there both being upset as the rain had become more intense like waves were crashing down and the people came to finish off the burial who left very shortly. They decided to look at their eyes, both full of sorrow and weeping. Ami didn't realise how beautiful Michiru was and Michiru didn't realise how cute Ami was. After nodding to each other, they placed two lots of sasanqua camellia roses onto the grave making it four in total and walked off as it was approaching 8PM.


	7. September 7: Inexplicable Thoughts of a Formulator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author could not be located for this story so it was written as an eyewitness account from "M. F." who tried to emulate the author.

Mamoru and Motoki were laying in bed with a sheet over them despite being clothed... Well shirtless in Motoki's case as his white shirt and tie was laid on the floor. They were relaxed as it was dark in the room with only a partly opened door providing light. Not the first time that they were in bed together but they were still inexperienced.

Mamoru as he was looking on a website on his tablet wondered, "I've noticed one of my authors seems to have disappeared."

"Well Monkey Punch did pass away last year Mamo", smiled Motoki.

"Not him even if I do miss him, the person is nameless but refers the person as The Author."

"You mean Naoko Takeuchi?", wondered the blond as he broke the fourth wall.

Mamoru shook his head, "She can't write, just like J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Detailed on the drawings though."

"I thought that she was a decent writer..."

Moving the tablet to the bedside table, Mamoru breathed out, "According to The Author, there is more than what it seems."

"Tell me more..."

"The person described the first story to be partly true, in terms of the bag of badges, the mental trauma and an exaggerated take on why Sailor Moon isn't aired in Italy anymore and it did indeed air on a morning on Rai. There are a lot of fan fiction with Usagi and I... There is a book called Sailor Moon Reflections and the series outside of the manga it seems flopped in the UK causing damage to MVM who distributed the anime and ITV who are just milking soap operas and fixed shows. It also happens to be the one first world region where Sailor Moon failed unlike the US/France/Germany and Japan obviously. Well most anime do fail but not like that, it took 30 odd years before they got the original Gundam and 42 until they got classic Lupin. There were also accounts regarding pulling DVDs/Blu-rays of the show..."

"Not part of the fanbase then..."

"That's the thing, The Author came from a Lupin background where the Lupin/Jigen pairing and the LoopZoop pairing, that's Lupin and Zenigata are common. It is towards the point where the fans frown if Lupin and Fujiko are paired up unless part of a poly even though Lupin and Fujiko arguably is part of the series, a dynamic between the two. Our fanbase however believe that Usagi and I are the one true pairing and usually write the other couples as incompatible with the generals because they are men, a joke or at least more on crack or speculation such as that one dance with Ami and Makoto."

"So heavily sided towards the right wing then while Lupin is on the left?"

"Hard to say without going through every single fan from America both of the North and the South, Germany, Australia and Asia with their likes, dislikes, political backgrounds, whether they are straight, bi, lesbian, pan, asexual or non-binary. For Lupin also ask the French, the Filipinos, the Italians and the British."

"If The Author came from the Lupin background, would it mean that it is a fresh perspective then?"

Mamoru nodded as he believed by not being in the fan base, it would give a different take than a fan who would write based on their knowledge.

"The Author doesn't see myself and Usagi as the one true pairing but rather a detached old fashioned idea of princes and princess with their happy ever after", explained Mamoru as he sighed, "I actually agree that love isn't like that, rather a complex series of emotions unlike the old royal stereotype that doesn't even work with royalty anymore at least judging by Harry Windsor and Meghan Markle."

"I'm guess that The Author isn't into fantasy...", thought Motoki as he looked up towards the bedside lamp.

"Precisely Toki, more into action sort like James Bond or Fast & Furious, cartoons, anime that are from the late 1970s-early/mid 1980s and games in general."

Motoki was ruffling the sheet to try to get closer to Mamoru however the black haired man moved slightly away, more closer towards the tablet than towards his shirtless friend.

The blond asked, "If The Author is from the Lupin background rather than the Sailor Moon background, then how come the Author has more stories about us than Lupin?"

"Actually have an answer right here, Lupin is a high quality series so The Author feels more pressurised to write something good otherwise it would feel let down. There are ideas but too afraid to write them. It is why no stories of say Max Payne or Space Adventure Cobra, the Sonic fanbase from the younger days before going off the series is full of teenagers trying to fuck hedgehogs that is off-putting, some of the stuff is very hard to write a story about. Writing about a racing game would be very hard... With Sailor Moon however there isn't as much pressure due to being a lone wolf and as I will get onto later, has qualities that are beneficiary."

Mamoru quickly showed Motoki the list of cues that The Author had used. It had car chases, funerals, love in the park or a park like setting, action regarding shooting something, mentions anime however they were more grounded. Barely any transformations or magical based attacks and if they were, they were dreams. Same thing regarding the Silver Millennium or Crystal Tokyo. Motoki had thought that The Author wanted to focus more on the characters without their powers while Mamoru smiled that Sailor Moon wasn't a "Moon Healing Escalation" OP character. There were attempts at humour but struggled to pay off. The blond smirked when he got towards a certain story where Mamoru was reinvented as a Green Jacket Lupin clone. Thinking about it, it would make sense since Mamo was cold and there were actually two Lupin villains called Mamo, he secretly wished that there were more.

Motoki nodded and pointed at the tablet, "There does seem to have some that are in a high school."

"The Author is not into high school drama either...", breathed out Mamoru.

As Mamoru was resting his voice, Motoki pulled the sheet closer towards his friend to keep him warm as he felt cold. He was shivering when he was explaining his last few thoughts. The black haired man smiled that his blond friend did it for him.

Motoki pulled Mamoru's black top and asked, "Not into high school drama?"

"According to some notes that I got from The Author, the high school era was pretty bad. Heavily bullied for being who... the person is. I have an early draft of the story, of course rewritten to protect the identity and to be set in Azabu-Juban to put it lightly The Author does not have a single friend in the life, the only friends that The Author had done a betrayal leaving permanent scars, as bad as Jigen and his dates", explained Mamoru in a strong yet depressed tone.

Thinking about what happened to The Author, Motoki looked underneath trying his best to hold the tears that someone in the world was badly treated. Not even Makoto of all people were like that.

"It is why The Author considers Usagi to be a privileged girl, having a good house with parents having respectfully paid jobs, having countless friends, crying and whining to get everything that she wants including a man, also very contradictory where she goes on moral lessons yet is lazy, eats junk food, vindictive and loves being naked or revealing."

Motoki laughed, "Did The Author actually watched an episode of... Sailor Moon?"

Straight away Mamoru had done a sharp nod, it was the sharpest nod that he made that evening knowing that it was true and serious as he was unable to cry.

"Got traumatised..."

Both Mamoru and Motoki looked down wondering how something as bubbly as Usagi can cause so much trouble. The Author could watch Lupin who was a cheeky character yet trying to wonder why. Was it the high school setting? Was Usagi annoying or was she actually out of touch with reality? Was it the transformations showing the characters being nude and fan service? Were they raped by a youma? Yet Fujiko was naked on Lupin... Unless The Author watched a censored version.

Mamoru breathed out and continue explaining, "The irony was that The Author didn't experience the series like many of the fanbase, it was not out of growing up or the characters having different names, it was one day online before streaming was a thing and the only things that you could find where tape or DVD rips that took a couple of weeks to download. The Author can only digest a small amount yet does have some pluses and even has a tier list."

"A tier list?", gasped Motoki.

Going back towards the bedside table, Mamoru got out his tablet and tapped the documents section with SMTierlist.txt. It read out:

Makoto (GOAT)

Ami

Haruka/Michiru (as a pairing and are equal to each other)

Motoki (Part 3)

Mamoru (Part 1)

Rei (neutral, the demon thing put The Author off)

Mikan (the real villain)

Every other character

Usagi

Minako

After looking at the list, Motoki gasped, "Makoto is the Game of All Time?"

"More like Girl of All Time, you see The Author considers her to be an inspiration and a more realistic role model towards women. Like no matter whether a woman is taller than the rest or stronger than society thinks, providing that the person has a good heart and personality is what matters. I mean a girl who fights back yet still feminine. The work from the Author basically how much praise of Mako you can get. She is so inspirational that her voice actress was inspired by her growing up", firmly explained while trying yet failing to keep his stoic expression.

"You can't get better than that, too bad we can't speak to Amanda."

"I think you better apologise for breaking Mako's heart first Toki before speaking to Amanda..."

"Well I find it strange that Minako is dead last, I expected Usagi before her..."

"From what I know, most people put Usagi or Ami first then Chibi-Usa then the others, maybe swap Chibi-Usa with Haruka/Michiru depending in region. A lot of people put Mako close to last unless it is a pairing with Ami and we're not even considered on the list."

"Fans normally shove me under a bus..."

"I have that exact feeling Toki... If it wasn't for the OTP, fans would shove me away as fast as Jigen thinking about being in the same room as Fujiko."

They both nodded in agreement, they rarely find people talking about them more so regarding Motoki. With Mamoru they try to push Usagi along but how many fans talk about Mamoru. Not as the dick Tuxedo Mask who according to Usagi "does nothing" or the misguided Prince Endymion, but as Mamoru without any Usagi or attachment to her. 

Mamoru coughed and articulated, "The Author considers Chiba-Usa to be non-canon. Anything that happened that caused the Senshi to die at D-Point with the exception of Haruka and Michiru of course."

"Non-canon? But she is canon, she's Usagi's daughter!", excitedly defended Motoki.

"I think the Author actually agrees with the American fan base on that one, I don't like the idea of having a daughter at least for now..."

"I'm thinking that The Author left because of the past..."

"You're right for once Toki."

"If you hate Sailor Moon and Usagi so much, why do you have feelings for her?"

Mamoru looked away shyly, a subject that he doesn't want to talk about. He called her a "bun-head", a "meatball-head" and various other insults. Motoki grabbed Mamoru's tablet and flicked through the Authors notes that were typed, one of them gave him a smile as it was explaining a possible theory why Mamoru was attracted to Usagi outside of her personality.

Motoki cheesily grinned, "You're a chubby chaser Mamo!"

The thought that Mamoru was attracted to an overweight teenager startled him. Sure seeing Usagi sometimes makes him happy yet he didn't understand why.

Mamoru tried to stoically explain, "The attraction based on someones mass is pure speculation, my dear Motoki."

"You probably have thoughts of her figure right now. That cuddly, warm round tummy full of cakes and in your opinion where her power comes from. You want her to be Sailor Moon so she can moon at you with her ass", smiled Motoki while refusing to give the tablet back to his friend as he had it near his chest.

Mamoru snatched the tablet and screamed at the top of his voice, "Toki!"

"It gets better my darling Mamo, you want to rub her tummy and squeeze her ass so she farts, the delightful odour goes into your nose and...", teased Motoki however he was cut off.

"If I was huffing flatulence, I would be choosing Makoto and if I want someone teasing me all I have to do is find Minako", frowned Mamoru while crossing his arms. He wanted to leave the bed, furious that Motoki thinks that Mamoru has a sexual fetish regarding Usagi, "Well I'm glad that The Author came up with Alternative Universes among Alternative Universes otherwise you would be so down the road right now."

"I'm really sorry Mamo... I was only being jovial and I forgot what happened to you and Mikan...", sulked Motoki as he stroked his friend's hair to calm down as Mamoru did not want that image of Mikan and her ass, "Anything else that The Author left behind?"

"There are notes of a 2020 based story but since a large Coronavirus happened, much of it became an alternative universe. I die and so does Mako or so it seems but at least you found a boyfriend. Oh and something that might interest you Motoki, a detective series."

"A Detective series?"

"Elementary, after the Crystal Tokyo era you become a detective in Hokkaido. It is very removed from Sailor Moon but there are a few cameos and nods."

"Well I have to do something if the Crown is shut down."

In a strange move, Mamoru snuggled closer towards Motoki as he was feeling more confident and in his thought wanted that warm Usagi but thinking that Motoki would have to do.

"I found my last note, The Author has been poorly so..."

Before Mamoru was able to finish his sentence, Motoki decided to kiss his long term friend. It was more of a cheering up kiss rather than a passionate kiss, it was something that he wanted to do since 1992 but was not allowed to do it. Whether it was due to Mamoru being addicted to underaged chubby girls or dressing up as a poor man's Arsene Lupin mixed with Zorro and leaving roses to a confused love or just plain not thought of it.

Mamoru blushed that Motoki after all those years had the courage to kiss him, he wasn't sure whether the kiss that he got from Ami from the one day of studying, from Makoto or when he was drunk and apparently kissed Usagi but he couldn't remember. In confusion, he stroked his hair and kissed him back. Now Motoki loved the kiss, all those intelligent Mamoru particles had reached into his lips sinking into his body.

A man wearing a red jacket had entered the bedroom however he only left two photos by the bedside table as he took the tablet away. One of Red Jacket Lupin making a grin and the other was Makoto and Ami, not as a pairing rather Makoto was annoyed yet Ami was shy as she had problems looking directly into the camera. Unaware that Motoki and Mamoru moved onto passionate kissing, he planted plushes of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter watching them. The plush of Sailor Jupiter had her hair stroked and the hair of Sailor Mercury was patted before leaving. It is unknown whether it was The Author or someone else acting for The Author.


	8. As Strong as the Azure, As Delicate as a Chestnut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 and it is a spin to an old cliche. As in what if Ami got what she wanted and Makoto got she wanted but don't exactly go to plan.

Ami Kino was in for a surprise when she woke up one morning. She was much taller and had large breasts when she looked in the mirror with a smile. At first it felt like a dream but pinching herself and with a twinge, it was real. Ami felt braver, she felt more confident just by the change of appearance yet there was a problem finding clothes that fit her. Before dashing off to the clothes store to get her iconic uniform being in white with the skirt being in blue at the largest size available, she had to put on her mother's clothes that were not a great fit at all but would do since her existing outfit was busting within the seams with rips on her arms, stomach and chest. Afterwards she didn't realise how much of a change it was.

Brains and brawn, she was literally a perfect combination where all of Japan would want her. It was easy to see why, her perfectly cut blue hair, her cute face yet stood tall and strong with hidden assets that would make the most pickiest pervert pleased. She's powerful, so powerful in fact that she was considered dangerous.

Not just her powers but in terms of friendship, due to the power of Sailor Jupiter Plus she felt that she only wanted Usagi as Sailor Moon around so she could finish off the youma. It broke down her relationship with Rei who became confined to the Hikawa Shrine while Minako was jealous, so jealous that she decided to become the crime fighter Sailor V again becoming rivals to Ami and Usagi.

Yet Ami was still shy however for a different reason... Her deep voice. When she spoke for the first time, it was unexpected. That booming manly voice and she put her hand over her mouth thinking that it was something else. She was nervous that she was getting too masculine and out of control even though this never bothered her at all. It doesn't help that Ami now has side effects that she previously didn't have. Being too strong to the point of breaking things, gasping when this occurred. Her bowels were more active, her smell was stronger and feelings were intense. She felt more embarrassed what came out of her.

On the other hand, Makoto Mizuno when she woke up had noticed that the ground was closer to her than last time but then after looking at the mirror was surprised that she was closer to the sink that to the top of the mirror and her breasts were flat. Unusually, her pre-puberty clothes fit her like a glove. She was the most "normal" of the group as in that you couldn't tell that she was different than the rest of the people living in not just Azabu-Juban but in Tokyo. At first she smiled, she might have a chance after all with men. If they scared her due to her height and her deep voice, then having "normal" height and a softer voice would be perfect. A dream that she would never have, being fully feminine without any repercussions.

Yet it was short lived... It turns out that she had a list of allergies that she was unaware of. She gained a rash anytime that a man tried to love her and in terms of flowers, some that she previously had no trouble with made her itchy like having hives. Even her cooking skills were affected, she no longer had the strength unlike the past to handmix the ingredients with her hands or a rolling pin to lay the dough the first time. 

When she discovered when she was Sailor Mercury however, she literally cried. She didn't want to be a superhero, especially one where all she could was squirt water. In fact in her apartment, she cried that her plants were getting overwatered with a risk of dying. Makoto was no longer able to be herself from the past, when she saw Naru getting picked on and being annoyed with a bully, instead of fighting him all she got heavily beaten up and was unable to walk straight. Something that Makoto had never experienced in her life... She was in so much pain that she had to ask Usagi so she could heal her otherwise it would be a month in the hospital.

Feeling that she still can't get a man, she was absolutely depressed thinking that she was cursed. Firstly she donated her Sailor Mercury powers to Yumi who always wanted to know what was like being a superhero, admittedly a weak one. Since Yumi was now Sailor Mercury, Makoto felt like there was only thing that she could do. Kill herself.

At the top of the apartment block where she lived, Makoto was at the top of the roof sniffing to herself. It was like her heart couldn't cope with the pain anymore, no longer having the strength to get by. She was a delicate brunette, more so now.

Ami saw Makoto ready to jump, she was feeling a bit upset with a small tear coming from her eye. She growled and roared as she dashed towards the pavement where Makoto was most likely to land counting the wind and the direction where she would fall. Ami would have hesitated if it wasn't for the brunette being at the top of the roof. Mako jumped, it was like instinct and this was it for the struggling 15 year old.

Except that when she opened her eyes, she was alive as Ami had saved her falling directly towards her large and long arms. Despite the muscular appearance, Ami's face was exactly the same as she remembered. Just a bit more sweaty. 

Ami strongly spoke while doing an impression of her would have departed friend, "I don't want you committing suicide Mako-chan... sorry Mako."

"I don't have to now knowing that my smart friend is now my smart strong friend", softly spoken Makoto. "You can still call me Mako-chan, it just feels weird hearing that voice again."

Ami blushed and looking at the "mini" Makoto, she found her so adorable that she never realised how lucky her former body was, petite yet well made. Only made more cute with Makoto's natural ponytail and blushmarks.

While looking away from her friend in embarrassment, Ami stuttered, "I need someone in check..."

"Afraid that you might go too far?", asked Makoto while looking at Ami's blue eyes.

Knowing that her strength is an issue along with her intelligence, the blue haired girl nodded straight away.

"I didn't want you to die while finally being almost perfect...", sulked Ami thinking that it was moments before her best friend died and as a strange gurgle came out of her, Ami asked, "Mako-chan, how did you deal with your body and going to the toilet?"

"Well... My tummy... your tummy now is quite gassy. If you feel bubbly at any time, just go to the toilet. If you get any smells, just spray some air freshener", advised Makoto as she was feeling better knowing that she can still help her despite a lack of strength.

Ami smiled as it turned out that Makoto still had her caring know how as the brunette gave the strong blue haired girl her floral air freshener that was gripped from her brown skirt. She should have thought, she noticed what Makoto had to do in the past when she had to go. It didn't bother Ami before because she knew it was Makoto's problem but does now that she has her body.

The blue haired girl with her free hand sprayed the air freshener as a strong smell came out of her butt and tried but was unable to hold the stench, she apologised, "Thanks, I'm really sorry about this..."

"It's okay... It's new to you and besides...", smiled Makoto as she then raised her eyes and her mouth some more being really happy, "You're my superhero Ami!"

Makoto gently kissed the lips of the powerful blue haired girl who blushed so hard, Ami wasn't sure whether it was love or admiration. Still she was happy that she saved Makoto's life still proving that her heart was still there despite her more masculine body, in a way her new body helped otherwise Makoto would have died. Ami was thinking whether she wanted to put Makoto back on her feet or not, instead she carried the small brunette towards the nearest park hoping that her mood stabilises from looking at flowers and hoping to find a man that doesn't trigger an allergy. 

Ever since that day, Ami and Makoto had become best friends again despite the swap in terms of their heads and that they didn't fall out. It wasn't what was outside of them that made them close, it was what was inside of them. Their large hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twist regarding the old cliche was that it wasn't mind swapping, it was a head swap going down from the back of the neck to the edge of the chin. So that's why Ami had Makoto's voice and vice versa yet acted like themselves in different bodies.


	9. September 9: Getting Down to the Groove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9, really didn't have much time to do something and was poorly for half the day. Somehow will make it up for tomorrow due a certain someones birthday. Besides really wanted to use this idea a while ago.
> 
> Song used in the background (Active Guys 1984): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hnE8GBWLYM

Motoki was in a nightclub and smiled to himself holding a glass that contained a Manhattan. While it wasn't the first time that he went to the nightclub or indeed the scene, he was glad to close the arcade and dashed off. In all honesty, he was uncomfortable seeing only teenage girls at the place and the same five day in day out. He wanted something spicy in his life since people assumed that he was a dry as dishwater and wanted to prove them wrong by showing them that he can have some fun especially in his pink jacket.

Coming into the nightclub was a suited man, an unusual person who would go to this sort of relaxing nightclub as judging by the blue suit was more into bars. He growled as his hat was lowered covering his eyes yet had a distinct curved beard and walked towards the bar, ordering a whisky. Again unusual since the nightclub was famous for cocktails and the bartender even gave him a numb look as in not sure why he came. Perhaps looking for trouble?

That all changed when next to him was Motoki and smiled at him, he waved, "Hi Jigen!"

"Hey Lupin", sarcastically replied the man until he looked up towards the blond and startled, "You're not Lupin!"

"I wish... then I wouldn't be at the Game Center Crown."

Jigen doesn't need to say anymore, he went to the arcade once and never again. Why? He didn't like the women only atmosphere and saw the false smiles from Motoki when he was servicing the Senshi. He could tell that he didn't want to be there and seeing Mamoru argue with Usagi was his breaking point. He definitely didn't like when the girls were backing Usagi up, he thought that they didn't have a frigging clue what was going off. It also happened to be the day where Jigen dragged Mamoru out of the arcade and grabbed him to the wall for talking to "that woman", it was lucky that seeing Usagi and Ami didn't cause him to run out of there. Had he been Lupin, he would have punched him giving him some sense but after looking at his hair, he just pushed him to the ground and walked away coldly.

He nodded and decided that since he was friendly enough, he lifted his hat revealing his eyes. They were narrow but in Motoki's thoughts absolutely dreamy. Likewise Jigen thought Motoki's eyes were dazzling. A sign of a friendly person. Plus that neatly done blond hair. Sure Jigen has thoughts regarding Lupin but he knows that Lupin would do anything for Fujiko.

Motoki asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted a change of scenery, wanted to see how Lupin handles this mission without me", smirked Jigen.

The same reason why Motoki was here!

Motoki smiled, "Let's dance."

"Jeez, one step at a time lover boy."

Motoki grabbed Jigen's rugged hands and went straight to the dance floor. Jigen decided to stand and shuffle his shoulders while Motoki was busting his moves. He did the moonwalk, the Saturday Night Fever, the Macarana. Jigen thought that Motoki certainly knew how to dance, maybe he should come to this nightclub more often.

They even managed to do a dance that involved Motoki giving him a cigarette as his hand quickly moved back and forth then managing to shove it to Jigen's mouth slowly and seductively. Then Motoki moved back and reached into Jigen's pocket to take out the lighter, at first Jigen gasped as he thought that he went for his trusted magnum yet with two flicks on the lighter to produce a flame, Motoki had lit Jigen's cigarette and quickly put it back in the suited man's pocket.

Jigen slowly breathed out, he needed that smoke after being tensed for half a hour as in the gap before going to the nightclub and now. While Jigen was relaxing, Motoki grabbed hold of his back and was surprised as they had done a slow dance together. Motoki was happy as he looked at the rare sight of Jigen's eyes, they were narrow yet expressive however he was confused what was going off. Jigen wasn't the one for dances unlike Lupin. Something did change his mind as Motoki stretched his arm out and Jigen reluctantly at first grabbed his hand yet they enjoyed the tango even though for him those two dances were enough for now. The blond had absolutely no thoughts of doing that with Makoto who really wanted to dance but she was at home watering her plants and watching a movie. They both loved the tango though even if Jigen smiled out of embarrassment. 

Looking at Motoki swinging his hips, moving his arms and twirling his feet 360 degrees, two women were at the bar having cocktails. The blonde with the white shirt and black trousers was having a Hanky-Panky while the turquoise haired woman with a dress of the same colour was having a Singapore Sling. They looked at him and they were not impressed at all with his dancing.

Michiru sulked and complained, "Motoki is embarrassing us with his over animated dance moves."

"Yeah, he's a fucking joke", smirked Haruka.

Very quickly Haruka put the cocktail on the coaster and leaned forward ready to kiss Michiru who was leaning back on the chair, within a split second before the turquoise haired woman was about to fall, the blonde got up from her stool and grabbed her back as they lowed down together. First from Haruka was a peck on the lips causing a muted smile from Michiru then another quick kiss as Haruka had put her down to the floor, the blonde smirked and then leaned her thighs towards the direction of Michiru's vagina.

The only words that came from Haruka and Michiru were "Oooh..." and "Yeah..." as Haruka thrusted her body towards Michiru back and forth. Sometimes Haruka thinks that she should have a penis so she can unlock her full horny potential however it didn't bother her at all that she doesn't have one. Had it not been a public place, they would have took their clothes off for the pure passion that they have. They were so sexually ready that they were unaware that Motoki had stopped dancing as Jigen wanted another whisky before going to babysit on Lupin whether Fujiko had conned him again or Zenigata wanted some handcuff action.

Looking at the two humping each other, Motoki whined, "Those two take things to extremes, they're embarrassing us."

"You said it Motoki", gruffed Jigen.

At the other side of the bar, a green jacketed man was watching the entire event from the over the top dancing to the dry humping of the couple. No it was not Lupin as he was somewhere else and not in this tale but someone a bit younger, Motoki's friend and lover but somehow is obsessed with bun-headed blondes Mamoru.

Mamoru while drinking his orange juice complained, "Go to bars they say, socialise they say."


	10. September 10: Happy Birthday Ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 and it's Ami's birthday so a bit longer than usual is this chapter and gets kinda serious. As in that, Ami is rarely written to be trans (usually it is Makoto) even though thinking about kinda does make a bit of sense...

"Happy Birthday Ami!"

Ami sniffed to herself that her friends were all there with smiles on their faces as Makoto had arrived holding a small white cake with blueberries around the edge with some blue icing that said "Happy Birthday Ami" with a smiley face and put it on the table. Usagi stared at the cake licking her lips yet Rei growled that she was planning to eat Ami's special cake and grabbed her collar.

Minako scratched her nose and wondered, "How old is she now? 16? 28? 42? 2016?"

It was a good question as Ami put her hand on her chin, she wasn't sure how old she really is whether it counts her being Princess Mercury, her actual birthday given by her mother Saeko or how long she has been Sailor Mercury.

The long haired bowed blonde grinned, "It doesn't matter, let's open your presents!"

Firstly Ami had opened a large box that came from Rei, it was a brand new laptop. Ami had thanked Rei and the black haired girl responded with a bow and saying "no problem". After all they spent some time together and they were both intelligent in their own ways, Rei was rich enough to give her exactly what she wanted. The second was from Usagi that by comparison seemed small, it was a pair of blue ribbons. Knowing her, she forgot about it until the last minute despite that she also gave her a birthday card that was handdrawn of someone looking like Ami in a chibi manga style.

Ami gently giggled and saying, "You tried your best, thanks Usagi."

Before Minako could say "Open mine, open mine", Ami had done what she was thinking and pulled a disgusted look on her face. It was a vibrator with a birthday card written in English saying "Happy Birthday Amy". Yet Ami wasn't annoyed, she knew that Minako would do something like that, it was her personality and understandable regarding Amy as she knew no English person has ever used that spelling. She wasn't surprised if Minako couldn't find the right spelling in her dictionary, Ami was a Japanese name.

Minako waved her hands and babbled, "I'm sorry Ami, I was going to get you a phone but they just had that on special offer hoping to attract your guy... Ooh.. who would it be? Ryo? Umino? Maybe Zoicite coming back from the dead?"

"It's fine Minako, there might be other uses for it", softly smiled Ami trying to not making Minako angry by her "effort".

The last gift was from none other than Makoto. It was different than the others, it was a photo book. Inside were various photos of the gang, a few by the Game Center Crown with Mamoru and Motoki, some of the beach from Golden Week and Minako's birthday and at least 12 photos of Ami and Makoto being together mainly smiling but a couple did expose their usual personalities of Ami being shy and Makoto being annoyed that someone was being dishonest. Ami gently smiled and Makoto returned the same expression. She felt that she wanted to express their friendship and a home made gift from the heart was the best way rather than a laptop that had a finite life span, an unwanted gift or a dodgy vibrator.

Despite being Ami's special day; Rei bowed and went out most likely to the Hikawa Shrine after the presents were given, Usagi for some reason followed her shouting "Come back Rei!" and Minako had disappeared while that was going off. So it just left Makoto and Ami together, the blue haired girl didn't mind at all. Nice and peaceful with her best friend, just the way she likes it.

Makoto looked at Ami and asked, "Can I sleep over with you tonight?"

She couldn't believe that Mako would be say those words but she blushed and nodded. Deep down inside her she thinks it might be her dream coming true. A reoccurring dream where on the beach as Ami lies in the water, Makoto holds her hand and kisses her. One of the photos was very close to that in the photo book but Ami ended up kissing a bit of seaweed.

Hours had passed and the whole birthday honestly was uneventful. Ami's friends leaving early, Makoto cooking in the kitchen and going back to her apartment to water her plants, her mother Saeko was not there at all so she was just busy setting up and researching on the laptop all day. It got until night time and Ami and Makoto were in the bedroom with Makoto wearing light green pyjama top and long bottoms while Ami was almost naked with only a light blue sports bra and white panties on her. As for why, she had hope that Makoto would give her a real birthday surprise but within the two hours that they were in the same bed and being in the same bed was Makoto's decision, it was just silence.

Makoto nudged her best friend as she was laid on the side of the bed, "What's wrong Ami? I thought that you had a lovely day..."

There was just silence and no response from Ami. It seemed unusual with the brunette thinking that she misses her mother but it wasn't that, Ami rarely sees her mother and copes in most days.

Ami cried, "I don't think you want me..."

"That's not true", bitterly and strongly spoke Makoto while stroking her arm, "I do want you... It's just..."

While Makoto was trailing off, Ami had a hunch what she was going to say next. It was obvious for her since she saw dashing towards or thinking about men as much as Zenigata thinks about Lupin. As in a metric ton.

"I want a man."

"Why Mako-chan? I never thought that you of all people would be a traditional heterosexual...", sighed Ami.

Being unsure, Ami decided to move some of the bedsheet waiting whether to leave the bed or not. She was thinking of standing with only her white panties on ordering Makoto to leave and maybe cut her off in her life, she was that upset almost heartbreaking. Ami dressed hoping that her brunette "friend" would get aroused so she would be able to touch and feel Ami's body.

Makoto nervously spoke, "I want a baby..."

Somehow it caught Ami's attention as Makoto pulled her light green pyjama top showing Ami her stomach giving it a little rub.

"Oh..."

"While I do want to have my own bakery or a flower shop, after those are set up I want a family and I don't care what gender it is providing that it gets a lot of love and warmth."

Ami never thought that Makoto would be so interested into reproduction and having children. Sure there was the sign when she comes to the park and Makoto is attracted towards the prams and acting like a mother going all cute, as cute as Usagi has a crush on the latest J-pop singer. Yet she thought that she was being friendly to the mothers however she did observe that the babies either cooed or giggled at the sight of her as they stopped crying, unless they were really tired.

"It is why I want you as a best friend but... I know my heart would be hurt if... we were together and not happy being a couple...", stuttered Makoto as she felt uncomfortable with a relationship with Ami, "Haruka and Michiru are a natural couple, I think Usagi and either Rei or Minako are too but we're not a natural couple..."

Unsure what to do, Makoto was thinking of going back home and crying to herself that she broke up with Ami, her best friend who was kind and honest to her. Yet Ami turned herself from one side to the other and looked at the depressed brunette, she had thoughts in her head since she took off most of her clothes. She was quiet because she was thinking, not because she had upset her best friend.

Ami firmly responded after an airfilled silence, "Mako-chan, I want to be a guy."

"Oh Ami, you don't have to do that for me. I love you for the way that you are", sulked yet gently spoke Makoto as she rubbed her lovely blue hair.

"Seriously, it is a thought that I had for the past few months."

Makoto gasped as she never though Ami of all people had gender issues. Some people argued that herself would have due to her strength but she believed herself to be herself, she was always happy being a woman despite her body sometimes thinking that it isn't feminine enough. There was a thought that both Minako and Haruka might especially with Haruka whether she was a guy in the past or wants to be one.

She was trying to work out why, there were no obvious signs. She wasn't interested at looking at women, she wasn't interested in love like the rest of the girls and more closer to Rei who also has problems whether to be fully asexual or to date her "annoying" friends. There was a thought that Ami might be confused but Ami is also very intelligent and would have a reason why.

Makoto asked the first thing she could think of, "Is it because men give you an allergy?"

Straight away Ami nervously shook her head.

The blue haired girl thought, "Mako-chan, you're the first person whom I told. I haven't spoke to anyone else because..."

"Because what?", asked Makoto in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well... I don't feel comfortable telling anyone even if my brain and body wants to..."

"Oh Ami..."

Makoto went towards Ami and gave her a big hug that covered the little intelligent girl, she wanted it and knowing that it would make Ami better from all the caring love that she gave her.

"You told me!"

The brunette was so happy that Ami was revealing her true self and told her about it, she knows Ami was shy and for her to do a big thing was heartwarming.

While looking at her best friend's large breasts, Ami sniffed and nodded, "Thanks Mako-chan, I knew that I can count on you."

"No prob Ami but you do know that once you go, you can't change back", strongly spoke the brunette.

Ami nodded and smiled to herself, "I know, it is something that I want to do."

"Well... I support you all the way but what's the real reason?"

Makoto really wanted to know as it was so out of the blue, if Ami was pressurised of having FTM and being a man then she would try to reason herself out of it. Yet she knows differently, Ami is honest and she wouldn't lie about herself with the same for Makoto.

Ami slowly and clearly explained with a touch of strength, "Not every man has to be strong but I want to be a little bit stronger and confident, I know that I can be myself and I'm keeping my name. I like Ami. I just don't like that I'm a girl. I know that I will have less opportunities in life if I stay in my current form. Higher paid jobs are still dominantly masculine and I have no interest developing my body parts like yourself. I know if I do pass, I would be more efficient and not worrying about menstruation pains so I can be more consistent in terms of my behaviour. I don't want me ending up like you or Rei when you get frustrated, you when you cry in pain or any of you when having cramps or bleeding."

It was a lot to take in, Mako always liked Ami literally from when they first met after the bad first impressions went out of the way. Makoto had thought that Ami wasn't really bothered about her physical body but cared about her insides during her periods, she knows herself how annoying they are. A lot of her reasoning had made sense, Ami was a worker not a pleasure seeker even though Makoto would happily fight to give Ami the best life that she would have.

"The other reason is that I get too much unwanted attention when you're not around from men and most women don't want me. I want love at my own pace but being who I am, people are pushing me to date guys including yourself. Yet I'm uncomfortable as they seem to be attracted towards my white panties that I wear underneath my skirt and so many want sex with me especially the anal... I am disgusted with the thoughts that Umino has about me... I don't want that... My idea of love is to be with a woman yet considering that I am still a girl, I only get two types of love. The Haruka or the Minako type. I don't want either... I want someone like you in my life, someone who I can cuddle up at a night time. Sex isn't really for me though I don't mind if you did it for me."

Very quickly Makoto blinked her large emerald eyes and frowned, she had that hunch. It was lucky that Ami hasn't been raped yet from the attention that she gets. It was like Ami had really thought it through to the last detail, like she normally does however she also knows that society isn't as accepting regarding changing her gender. If it wasn't for Ami's cute face, her lovely hair and judging by perverts her beautiful and legendary rear, no one wouldn't want to know and be as equally rejected as Makoto. Especially since blue hair is not a natural hair colour.

She knows that Ami wants to take her time looking for love and the only reason why she pushed Ami to date Ryo because he told her in advance that he didn't have long left in this world. He wanted to fall in love with the smartest woman that he could find and Ami was that woman. Of course Makoto was heartbroken that he didn't date her but understood because she wanted Ami to be happy.

As Makoto with her eyes closed nodded fully understanding her situation, Ami looked the other way thinking that she needs more support. She knows Makoto is amazing for support but also knows that she shouldn't have to do it single-handledly and worried about what the others would think.

Ami sulked, "I would have told Minako but I know what she's like, spreads gossip and struggles keeping secrets."

"Yeah but we would have to tell someone sooner or later", advised Makoto in a worried tone.

Ami felt relieved that it was a large almost Makoto weight off her shoulders. The rest of the night went smoothly as it was full of hugs and cuddles from Makoto. Thinking that it might be the last time Makoto will get to do this, she moved her hand down towards Ami's bum and rubbed it feeling the white panties, she then stopped as Ami herself scratched her butt. For some reason Makoto found it tantalising, the petite fingernails of Ami, the ripples moving the cotton mixed with spandex. Those panties describe Ami very well, shy yet peaceful. Makoto sort of regrets not doing this sooner but she felt it was worth the wait.

As Ami's small hand moved away, Makoto wanted to go back to that and feel more scratching it herself hoping to get mini Ami particles on her hands. Even though Makoto couldn't see, Ami was making petite smiles to herself enjoying the touch and the relief of the itchiness. Wanting more, Makoto reached towards the top of the white panties and pulled them down and got to see something that a pervert and Umino dreamed about. Ami's bum, the muscle that had as much rumours as Sailor Moon and Sailor V put together, even Motoki was talking about it to Mamoru had he would think that if Mamoru saw that he would dump Usagi on the spot and marry Ami for the rest of his life.

It was cute yet so round, just like the rest of Ami. Makoto was very curious and rubbed the two cheeks slowly in a clockwise fashion causing Ami to "mmm..." that she was relaxed. Even though Ami's eyes were closed, she could tell that it was Mako who was doing that just by her strong grip yet delicate touch. Yet the brunette was curious about the taste however she didn't wanting to do rimming. She didn't want mites going onto her tongue in case that she had them and knew that it would be way too much for Ami and herself, she was saving that for another time. No, she wanted to make Ami happy and kissed her cheeks with a quick wipe off from her hand after the kisses.

Ami blushed when Makoto's kissed her bum, she could feel all of the love particles from her best friend shooting straight up to her heart. Still curious, she gave the cheeks a squeeze with her heavy hands. The blue haired girl sexually gasped when the brunette had done that, she had wanted that sensation ever since she saw her for the first time yet Makoto thought differently thinking that she hurt her best friend and went too far.

Makoto let go of her hand and flinched, "I'm sorry, it was just a sudden urge."

"It's okay Mako-chan, you're the only person who I feel comfortable feeling my posterior", smiled Ami in a blissful way.

"Well you do have a cutey bum, my little guy."

Ami couldn't believe those words, a compliment and Makoto calling her a guy. Both their clitorises were hard and wet that night, a moment that they never forget.

**Ten years later**

Ami and Makoto were in bed together as Ami had a lovely birthday. Sure there were less presents, much less as Minako gave him a new phone earlier in the day and Makoto got him a blue 128GB USB stick but it was enough for him considering that restrictions were made and everyone outside of Makoto do their business online. For the day, he had transferred all of the photos that were in the old photo books into a digital form and the last few years were taken on his camera. He smiled when he saw the gang from the earliest photos, back when he was a teenage girl with that skirt. Times were different back then before he lost contact with them outside of Makoto and Minako.

Ami gleefully spoke, "I can't believe it's my birthday and ten years to this day."

"Neither can I, it was one long journey but we made it", smiled her lover.

Ami did make it through his long journey from being a girl to a trans man to what he considers himself to be a man. He had the largest smile in his life being with the woman that he loves who also loves him back. There wasn't much difference, the blue hair was tweaked in style making it thinner around the back and his chin can see the pores but he was pretty much himself and relaxed. It took almost the full ten years after that birthday, he needed just a touch more but knows that realistically he can't yet.

Due to trust issues, Minako was the only other person outside of Makoto who knew to begin with but she had to be at serious mode. Makoto told her straight, if the news spread out due to her slip of the tongue that she would regret it for the rest of her life if Ami's life was into any danger. She promised to the point of pinkie swore and after that she got so excited that Ami's going to be a guy. Minako thought as the Goddess of Love that she would do anything for Ami to fall in love with girls, she even got out a phone and looking for new outfits for Ami. Makoto was really surprised how seriously she took towards Ami but she told her that she was very open regarding sexuality and had attended pride events for support and as an attraction. Ami smiled as he thought, now referring to that pronoun that Minako had redeemed herself for all the silliness that she had over the years.

At first, the others outside of Minako and Makoto hadn't noticed. They thought that "she" was still the same. Ami was too shy to tell everyone to correct the pronoun and only done it for personal reasons. It was when he started taking hormone tablets was that he struggled. Usagi thought that "she" had a sore throat and "she" was working out noticing the change of muscles. Suddenly hairs started to pop on Ami's chin and at first he was so embarrassed hoping that none of the others noticed that he wore masks or having a scarf on. Then he started to put wax strips on his face and his legs. Eventually he had to shave and at first, it cut his face but was too scared to tell the others why outside of Makoto who put a plaster on the cut yet both of them found it hard to explain to Usagi and Rei without leaking the truth and they did not want to lie either.

Things got worse for Ami... Saeko cut ties with Ami however when she found out that he had changed gender and claimed afterwards that she had no offspring, it was so cold that it caused Ami to cry that he was cut off from his mother. Same with Usagi and Rei, only keeping him as Sailor Mercury for Senshi business. They don't even make eye contact with him and there were times that the other Senshi had to tell them off whether it was Makoto sticking up for him, Minako believing that he found love for the way that he is and can't complain, Setsuna reminding them that Princess Mercury would have been the same during the Silver Millennium and would have changed to Prince Mercury or Hotaru saying that they took a chance on her when they hated her, why not a guy? It got so bad that there was even a strike with Makoto and Minako standing up for Ami, they even said directly towards Rei "Trans rights are human rights" with Minako holding up a banner as Rei refused him to take part.

"If that man transforms into Sailor Mercury, I'll burn him."

Straight away it caused Ami to cry that he was not wanted, he knew that Rei hated men but there was no need to take it out on him and he knew that Rei wanted to do that since in her eyes he betrayed her. Despite Makoto comforting him and even Minako says that she'll embarrass Rei, Ami was unable to transform into Sailor Mercury because of Rei and Usagi. Minako did transform into Sailor Mercury once. It was a strange transformation as it looked like Haruka with her hair and Minako had merged into one but was about to stop a fire based youma that they couldn't deal with otherwise. After that Minako decided that Ami should be Sailor Mercury and to prove it, as Sailor Venus she wrapped Usagi and Rei together in her Love Me Chain until they agreed. It took about a week and full of whining and complaining from them two though.

As for the others... Haruka and Michiru at first really supported him but as he was starting to get more masculine, they got concerned. Makoto remembered the time when Ami had a imbalance of emotions and punched Haruka when she joked towards Makoto who was not happy, Ami wanted to defend her. It wasn't strong and he did get hurt afterwards by the stronger blonde but it was basically "stay away from my Mako!". Still he had Makoto and that was the most important thing. Motoki even said that it was the best thing that he could do and sneaked the Free Play option in the arcade when no one was looking, sometimes even made it harder on the bullet hell shooters that were only done for competition reasons. Mamoru also felt more comfortable with Ami and treated him like a younger brother that he never had. After all they helped each other as they were both shy guys.

Thankfully for Ami after the lengthy top and bottom surgery was completed that he was as close as he had wanted and was lucky to get the money required for the service. His voice was slightly deeper but still high when compared to Makoto's strong and husky voice, it was still timid and gentle. His muscles were not as out like Haruka, Makoto or even Minako just his arms, legs and chest were larger. It was a problem that Ami needed more calories but was afraid of junk food, it got remedied as Makoto just gave him a larger portion and she didn't mind, she loved Ami so much and didn't want him going to hospital. He was still a shy and intelligent person who had a big heart yet swimming was a bit of an issue worrying that he was under-performing now that he had serious competition.

Ami struggled being Sailor Mercury for a while in case his cock got out even when back in service. Sadly as a man approached the transformed sailor thinking that he would get "her" autograph, he screamed as he saw the cock and ran off. Ami felt embarrassed and Minako didn't live it down that day as she was tempted to suck his cock but Makoto didn't allow it. It was his property and he had the right to do whatever he wanted with it that was basically urinating. Since then he changed his outfit so the skirt was changed into shorts, still blue and a bit frilly to keep it more consistent with the others. There was also a day where he lusted for women, had it been anyone else he would have been punched via a boxing glove attached onto a woman's privates but because it was with Makoto, she let it slide as she knew the problems that he was going through and she did like it. Minako sighed that she missed out on that, she thought how loved up she would have been with Ami.

Still despite the problems that he had growing up, Ami didn't regret it one bit. No creepy men hanging around tempted to look at her panties like in the past, no one outside of a certain brunette sniffed his butt, no sudden allergies or hives, he felt braver managing to get into Keio and become a doctor without any issue. Mamoru and Ami were even partners at a practice and they expertise came in handy when a TV network was doing a drama set in a GP. Umino apologised to Ami for his behaviour and reluctantly decided to stop pursing their love, as that when he changed it put Umino off and wished that he stayed as a girl. He even got his dream and that was a date with Makoto, he decided when he was ready and that was while he was transitioning. Makoto completely understood and she felt the same. She still tried to get men but as the date developed into love, she decided to focus on their long term relationship.

Ami at first was disappointed that he couldn't produce a child as technology was not far ahead for him to ejaculate sperm the same way as say Mamoru would. His clitoris though does become hard when Makoto cuddles and fingers him as well as a butt squeeze. For the brunette though, she did have a little cry until Ami explained to her the difficulties regarding the current situation regarding "penis" surgery and completely understood. She can still get a man who would make her pregnant and she knows that there are men out there who wouldn't be able to look after children which is exactly what happened. Motoki was drunk and had a one night stand with Makoto but the next day he was disgusted yet somehow made her pregnant. Then Ami realised that Makoto makes him happy and is proud that he had someone who was already with him no matter what, their friendship had out lasted their expectations. It out lasted anyone's expectations. It became a romantic relationship, best friends turned into lovers.

Now they have a family and their daughter is four years old sleeping in her own bedroom, she calls Ami "Dad" and Makoto "Mom". For them both, they finally achieved their dreams.

Ami smiled, "I love you Mako."

"I love you too Ami", blissfully smiled the brunette.

They then got closer into bed and kissed passionately on the lips, they then snuggled and cuddled for the rest of the night. Makoto always liked Ami's smaller body and snuggling him was just like hugging a well loved teddy bear or a plush that is full of love, she loved it ten years ago and she still love it to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for Ami's ages:
> 
> 16 - One of her possible ages in the series. 28 - The years that Sailor Moon had been running for. 42 - Her original birthday was September 10 1978. 2016 - A possible age when she's Princess Mercury.


	11. September 11: Erotic Ponytail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 and literally had no time today to write anything (had a lengthy sleep and was out for much of the day) so it was more closer of a 30 minute challenge to come up with something.
> 
> This was actually based off a true story in Japanese high schools.

Makoto was walking her way to Juban Junior High however something was different with her hair, a sight that only herself had seen beforehand. As she got into the school, Usagi gasped as she thought that someone new had attended the school at first but when she looked at her face, it was Makoto however the hair threw her off.

Usagi twitched and wondered, "You look different today Mako..."

"Yeah, the school has banned ponytails so I have to... have my hair down...", sighed Makoto.

The blonde got a closer look and saw her brown hair, it wasn't as down as Rei but was higher than Minako's in terms of length and looked a bit scruffy. She could tell that Makoto wasn't happy with the change by the slower way that she was walking and the lower amount of confidence in the way that she spoke.

With her eyes getting larger and quickly blinked, Usagi asked, "Why?"

"They are considered erotic, I don't understand it myself", explained Makoto while looking annoyed with her eyes lowered.

Usagi lit up making an "Oooh..." sound as she never expected Makoto to look erotic, she always thought that Makoto's ponytail was like a horse and Usagi loves seeing them around in the rare chance that she gets to see horses.

"May I see it?"

"You've already seen it since we first met but when class is over, you can get to have a look", smiled Makoto for the first time since last night, "After all without my green pins in my hair... I just don't feel the same."

The blonde cheered and hugged Makoto who gave a muted smile back. After school Makoto ran literally out of the building faster than Usagi running into school panicking that she'll be late, both Usagi and Ami wondered why as it was unusual for her to do that. She dashed straight to her apartment and got herself ready. After ten minutes, she left her apartment and was much happier. Mako had her ponytail back as her two green pins were in her hair and she missed it very much.

For the rest of the day and after Usagi told the others the others about it, Usagi, Ami and Minako literally stared at Makoto's iconic ponytail as they followed her everywhere from the supermarket to the Game Center Crown to even her apartment as it kept moving from side to side. It was unusual as every time she turned her head, the three had disappeared and thought "is someone watching over me?" but then they returned afterwards.

When she confronted them looking annoyed with her hands on her hips, Ami blushed and both blondes were worried that they did something wrong.

Ami sulked, "Well you do have an erotic ponytail..."

Instead of getting angry, Makoto however smiled and she let the others played with her hair. All three of them were happy in their own way, Usagi thought that it was like a horse's tail, Minako only had a quick drop down but was thinking of having one herself hoping to attract the boys yet wondered why they had avoided her instead while for Ami it was special, she loved the soft touch and was calming her down to the point of being content. Minako would have gone further with the eroticness by stripping and wanted the ponytail to stroke all over her body but Makoto shook her head as she didn't feel uncomfortable. As Usagi and Minako got their small amount of pleasure, Ami stayed all night and was even in bed playing with the ponytail. Makoto didn't mind at all as she felt Ami's small and gentle hands on it also making her relaxed and content.


	12. September 12: A Cocktail With a Scent of Chlorine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 and not much to say except a touch better and wanted to continue a pairing. Continuation of Flowers Drenched in Water.

It was reaching roughly 9PM after the slow walk from the cemetery, both Ami and Michiru were completely down with the only noises that they made were breathing. They both missed Makoto, more so for Ami who thought that she would outlive her. The turquoise haired woman wanted to guide Ami as she had no one else and she didn't want her alone, especially since there was a chance that the blue haired fragile woman would have killed herself since Makoto meant the world to her but to her, it was the universe. They have returned near Azabu-Juban, Minami-Azabu to be exact and it was full of stores, restaurants and bars having their lights on as it was night time. When they left to reach the cemetery for the funeral, it was a foggy morning.

Michiru asked, "It has been a long day, do you want to go to a bar for a strong drink?"

"I do not drink alcohol", firmly spoke Ami. "I might have to though if there is no other choice..." 

Not too far from where they were and on the border between there and Moto-Azabu was a cocktail bar called "Bar Lupin", there were a few guesses why it could have been called that. Had Makoto had been still alive she would have thought of flowers. It looked quite small but did manage to stand out, at least in terms of Japanese buildings making it look more like it came from Spain or Italy than Japan with its orange painted wall and a wooden balcony, there was also a glass window and a sign outside listing the prices of the drinks in Japanese, English and unusually French, Spanish and Italian. They had managed to get outside however it was locked from the inside, unusual since it was the perfect time to open a bar was at night with the only explanation was that the owner was ill.

Suddenly some keys were heard as it was inserted into the door as it was jingling then what sounded like a door handle opening with its metallic banging. Then the door was open.

Michiru nodded as she went in with Ami following, "Thanks Motoki."

Inside the bar was very neat and tidy, not a sign of spilled drinks and even the wooden floor looked polished. The bottles of expensive brands such as Black and Iruka, Jenny Walker, Sternov, Bacali, Mumbai Sapphire were both in a wooden cabinet as well as on the shelf and they were the genuine brands of rum, vodka, whisky and gin that he stocked. The bar itself was in marble. There were only 20 stools in the bar however they were spread out with eight of them being around the bar itself, there were two wooden chairs by the window. Ami was impressed with the interior as to her it looked like a safe place. They had saw Motoki and it was a transformation of him, earlier today he had a black suit but now he had a light blue shirt with some black trousers and wearing a red bow. Despite what happened, he looked cheerful. Not because the death of Makoto was a good thing, he did miss her kindness and her strength but he knew that he had to move on since the death of Mamoru really hit him hard and if he didn't become an owner of a cocktail bar, he would have most likely had been a salary man in a depressive routine job.

Looking to find the bar almost empty, Michiru asked, "What did happen to Rei?"

"She was down earlier but then suddenly got ill... Developed signs of diarrhoea", strongly spoke Motoki however it sounded negative.

Looking at the bar stool where Rei had sat down on, Motoki blamed himself thinking that there was something wrong with the drinks, like the balance was off or put too much water in the drink.

"I am sure that it wasn't one of your drinks Motoki", explained Ami. "Rei often had diarrhoea, both of the verbal and the medical kind."

The bartender blinked then smiled knowing that it wasn't his fault. After all Ami knew Rei longer and more personal than he did. They even dated but the relationship broke down. Rei to this day thought that she was too harsh on Ami however she didn't tell anyone, not that there were many people for her to tell. Ami however doesn't seem to miss cleaning the toilet after Rei when they were together or the accidents that Rei had. The black haired woman wanted to apologise and make up but she was too stubborn to admit her faults, Ami kept thinking that she did something wrong. Michiru wasn't the only perfectionist around, both Ami and Rei wanted the best too.

Motoki while leaning on the bar asked with a grin, "What would you like to drink ladies?"

"Just a Black Russian for tonight", requested Michiru in a depressed tone.

Straight away Motoki got out a small tumbler glass and put two ice cubes into the glass, then he poured one lot of vodka then two lots of coffee liqueur. Normally he would have mixed the ice with the coffee liqueur and the vodka mixing it with a cocktail shaker to serve however he knew that Michiru was there and wanted to do it properly to pleasing the perfectionist. She softly smiled and nodded that Motoki had done it just right as he smiled in return. Ami just stood in silence in two ways, one was that she was unable to decide what to drink and the other she felt embarrassed asking for water or orange juice in a cocktail bar. Still depressed from losing Makoto, she no longer had a secondary stronger voice to help her. It had passed five minutes and no decision was made as Motoki removed the glass that had Rei's sake inside and tipped the remains. Motoki wanted to prove that his bar suited Ami as he knew that she was non-alcoholic from knowing her, the only person that he knows who was still alive outside of Shingo and Hotaru who he doesn't know very well.

Motoki soft smiled, "Oh Ami... I knew losing Makoto really hurt you, you two have been best friends for years. I just don't serve alcoholic drinks in this bar, I can do mocktails too and you could do with a drink or two."

The blue haired woman was thinking what to have, she didn't fancy tomato juice so a Virgin Mary was off the cards, a gunner is actually a cocktail due to the bitter used and she didn't want anything that had bitter lemons.

"Then I'll have a Shirley Temple even if she disliked that drink", dully sighed Ami.

With a tiny nod, Motoki had started making the mocktail as he got out a freshly chilled bottle of ginger ale from the fridge underneath and opened the bottle to pour half of it into a cocktail glass. Then he grabbed a bottle of grenadine and tipped a small amount to change the colour from a brown-yellow to more of a pink. Finally he had put a Maraschino cherry inside the drink along with the straw and put it on the coaster where Ami was.

After Motoki had served Ami the mocktail, she just stared at that cherry and cried. Makoto always loved cherries and Ami knew that fact to heart with even the name of the preserved cherry sounding vaguely like Makoto Kino, Michiru looked at the depressed woman and put her hand on her neck thinking that Ami is all alone in this world. Makoto was her rock and she knew how helpful she was after Haruka died otherwise she would have been forever depressed and wouldn't matter if she lived the next day. After a quick blink, Michiru had a memory from a long time ago.

Before Haruka had accidentally knocked Makoto over in her motorbike and even before the turquoise haired girl even saw the strong blonde, Michiru once saw Ami but was unaware of her name. They went to the same swimming pool even though they never had met. At the time Michiru was pressured by her peers from her family to everyone she knew around her to date a man in the future. It was why Michiru was cold at Makoto for a while because she didn't like that idea. In all honesty Michiru was actually confused sexually, she was asexual as in that she had no interest in people at all. All she wanted to do was to push her creative side from her art and her music. She was fine if she didn't have company, she was peaceful that she was alone. It was harmony if she got time to herself.

That all changed when a certain blue haired girl came into the swimming pool that same day. She came in with her pale yellow swim suit. Michiru kept looking at her, she was confused. "Why am I attracted to this girl?" That shade of blue in her hair, unique compared to everyone else in the area. Her petite figure, athletic yet feminine with no signs of strong muscles and yes even her soft bum despite having no sexual thoughts. They would have spoke except that there was a problem that they both had, they were shy.

After that, she was unable to find that blue haired wonder as her swimming classes were different than Ami's. When they went at a weekend, it was different sessions. Ami's was early morning while Michiru's were at the afternoon. It was then that she developed a taste for women however it took until seeing Haruka for the first time that it became love at first sight. She did wonder what happened to her and honest thought that she was in a relationship with Makoto, she never asked until now.

"Oh Ami, I have a question to ask you if you feel comfortable?"

Ami just nodded as she started to drink her Shirley Temple from a straw.

Michiru clearly specified, "Did you ever go to the Juban Leisure Center to swim?"

"I did", was all Ami could say as she was stressed and upset. 

Looking at the cocktail Michiru explained, "Years ago when I was having my swimming classes, I saw someone who was petite and elegant with short blue hair but I never saw her again or asked who she was."

It was a shock for Ami, Michiru was at the same place as her and she didn't realise it at the time who it was either.

Ami in a soft tone explained, "I do recall a turquoise haired girl who was older than me during one session who kept looking at me, it is one strong coincidence that we attended the same class."

"If you are indeed her", wondered Michiru then looked at that blue hair and figure matching both her memory and what had just said, "No... scratch that thought, you are my first crush."

Ami just blushed as it was so unexpected that she was anyone's first crush, especially from a woman. There was a possibility that she was drunk from the Black Russian cocktail however Michiru had barely sipped her drink having only two slurps full. Michiru at this point was tempted to kiss her however she was scared how she will take it. She knew that Ami believes in slow love and so does herself if it wasn't for Haruka and her commitment. Haruka and Makoto were both parallels, both pushing Michiru and Ami into love yet Makoto pushed Ami to Ryo while Haruka flung herself to the turquoise haired woman. The blonde was surely feminine but yet very masculine that it thrown people off the scent, it was enough to fool people including Makoto at first. Haruka had she still been alive remembered that it took weeks before Michiru was able to kiss, with Makoto she loved Ami as a best friend but they both know that they never managed to have a passionate kiss. Only a kiss if Ami was poorly or upset but not out of love. Ami kept expecting Makoto to make the move but she never did. Not because she was scared like Ami had thought but because her heart lied elsewhere.

Being shy herself, Michiru just smiled back even though deep down, she wants that relationship with Ami. After all she was as beautiful now as she was at the swimming pool.

While watching his glass, Motoki accidentally dropped it on the floor as he discovered that Ami was Michiru's first crush in love. He froze into shock as it was under his nose the entire time since they had their similarities but their best friends and partners caused it to side track. Embarrassingly he was listening to Lovin' You (Lucky) on his phone however it was such a low volume that Ami and Michiru was unable to hear the song.


	13. September 13: Three Mamos in a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 and didn't have much time today.
> 
> Probably one of the strangest entries of the month and the strangest pairings...

There were three people laid together in a bed with two of them facing each other both with black hair and one was just below hiding in the sheets. The one who happened to hide in the sheets was a small grey man having white styled hair looking more like a goblin than a human even though it is hard to tell what he is now... Outside of the person in the bed, the other two were naked.

Mamoru stared at the other man and wondered, "How did I managed to get into bed with these two?"

"I was helping you on your science work", smiled Kyosuke Mamo with his flatter black hair. "Many of your interests interested me, I was curious about Sailor Moon myself when I was reading a manga."

Mamo looked up as best as he could towards Mamoru, "You see Mamo-ru-san, you are literally a perfect specimen in this world. During the beginning of the so called Silver Millennium, I was working on experiments. Each of the experiments before you had failed me... My first two experiments what you may now called them Usagi and Minako were disastrous unable to retain any knowledge what so ever, it was why I wanted to kill them ranging everything from hiring Queen Beryl to using a force called Chaos to stop them. My third one Haruka had improved as she retained the knowledge better however her strength was too powerful. Strangely I am partial to my fourth experiment Makoto, her influence was the reason why I was attracting Fujiko Mine towards Lupin. I was unhappy with Setsuna and her emotions so I came up with Rei. She was very close in terms of mixing beauty and intellect however she was unstable emotionally and had some... I won't want to talk about a failed experiment like that... After Ami and Michiru were created, I had realised that the chromosome structure was the reason for my failures. Either they had the intelligence but was unable to express their emotions or had the strength but rejected some of the knowledge."

While Mamo was explaining why Mamo-ru was so "perfect", Kyosuke Mamo was reading the documentation that Mamo gave him that was on top of the bed sheets. It all checked out, Usagi and Minako had failed due to their inferior intellect, Haruka due to her strength, Makoto due to her kind and big heart, Setsuna due to her lack of expression and according to him a short life span, Rei due to being unstable in body and mind, Ami due to shyness and Michiru... Her reason was actually unknown but theorised that she was attracted to Haruka. After all Kyosuke was a sci-fi writer and he knew about shipping so well, he thought that Mamo was jealous.

Mamoru at first thought that he was joking but then it was making sense, he vaguely remembers something about Chaos in his dream and had encounters with Queen Beryl. He still didn't understand how the dreams of the "Moon Princess" were real and their love as well as Makoto of all people would be used as an idea of how Mamo approached Fujiko. He knew about Fujiko, very clearly but didn't know that Makoto was really a devious two timing thief. Either that or that they are both brunettes who were independent. Probably the latter.

Mamoru gasped, "So you are saying all of them memories that I had were false?"

"Precisely, that was a time sickness disease that you had picked up. That is the reason why you are called Mamo", masterful explained the grey skinned man.

"What about other Mamo over there?"

"I was a descendant of the original Mamo but since my family did not have a clue about my roots, they just called me Kyosuke!", laughed the other Mamo.

Mamoru smirked as that sounded right, like why his surname was Chiba even though it could be referring to the prefecture. Deep inside the bed, Mamo was massaging Mamoru's prostates as a part of sexual arousement hoping to relax his cock however he detected a flaw in his plan as it wasn't as relaxed as he wanted it detecting signs of tension and worry.

Mamo in a cold tone articulated, "I can tell that my specimen has a problem."

"I can't stop thinking about Usagi...", sighed Mamoru.

Just the name "Usagi" annoyed Mamo as he let go of Mamoru's balls, he hissed and snarled. Hearing the hissing and the snarling, something happened in the bed. Kyosuke Mamo had disappeared! The stylised black haired man gasped as he was gone however when he looked the other way, Kyosuke had returned.

"I had a thought but I forgotten what it was about."

Kyosuke had smirked as he knew exactly what he did. He travelled back in time both to the Silver Millennium and when Ikuko Tsukino was pregnant, he had managed to erase both Princess Serenity and Usagi from history. Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino eventually did have a child called Shingo however it took longer to achieve and the main difference was that they stayed in the apartment instead of moving to a well off house in the middle of an expensive area. He would have travelled back in time to deal with Kenji and Ikuko Takeuchi however he knew that it would have had a complication regarding Mamoru knowing that it would have started a chain reaction of events.

Mamo gleed, "Well done Kyosuke, next time when you're free deal with my failed experiments... Except Makoto, I might learn and research in case Lupin strikes back and Fujiko gets involved."

Kyosuke manically laughed and then Mamo started to laugh, out of confusion Mamoru also laughed as he was unable to understand what was going off. After the laughing stopped, Kyosuke had put an vibrator on his neck as Mamo earlier told him that it would have relieved the tension caused by Lupin yet intentionally didn't tell him that it caused the muscles to relax so much that it releases semen from the penis. The vibrator was activated and the grin on Kyosuke's face was the largest that he had. Not even removing Lupin from the timeline would have caused this much pleasure. Within fifteen minutes, small jelly particles were coming from Kyosuke's cock as it was his first experience however within five minutes of constant release, semen had started to come out.

Mamo continued to massage Mamoru's prostates and then flew a tablet upwards towards the direction of Mamoru's mouth as the styled black haired man grabbed the pill.

Mamo elegantly ordered, "If you swallow this, you will be a god and achieve greatness."

Thinking that Mamo was saying mumbo-jumbo, Mamoru was cautious and felt strange. There were doubts and even wanted to leave the bed however he had a strange thought of Prince Endymion and thinking that it might be like the poem that he read. He thought that he had nothing to lose for taking the pill, he gulped it and went into his system. Mamo also didn't tell him that it was also a semen release tablet that he developed.

Mamoru was shaking as a strange experience came out of him, semen. Lots of semen. At first it was jelly like Kyosuke but then strong white flushes of armies of micro Mamoru sperm releasing into the world. Honestly he felt scared but then again had the memory of Usagi had retained, he would had to do this some point in his life.

They're cumming home, they're cumming home, they're cumming... were the thoughts of Mamo as Mamoru and Kyosuke were ejaculating semen from their penises. First came Mamoru's penis as it went into Mamo's secretive hole and it was still releasing the material however after ten seconds it started to back out. It didn't matter since Kyosuke's penis then got into Mamo's hole and heavily releasing the semen. Mamo relieved himself as the pleasure he got was unthinkable in terms of human understanding. Kyosuke was running dry as the release were turning into drops so it was Mamoru's turn as it somehow got into there. It locked in and a gush of semen had entered into Mamo.

Mamo climaxed, "I AM IMMORTAL!"

The bed was full of cum from the three Mamos, the stains were white with a bit of jelly. Outside of Mamo, the other two Mamos were virgins and never had a date or sex before.


	14. September 14: Never Have a Redhead in a Strong Brunette Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 and well... there are a couple of characters that thought to try going back from the silliness of yesterdays Mamo with Mamo and Mamo.
> 
> In a way, it is kind of an alt universe of Episode 24 in the anime...

It was early evening by the park as two people were sat down together on the grass. One was a redheaded teenage girl wearing a blue fuku and the other was a brown haired man older than her, he had wearing a light purple jacket tailored to suit his needs and a pair of white trousers. His hair was styled naturally yet tidy. It was unusual such an attractive man would fall for a redhead girl at her age however he knew that appearances are not everything as she was cute in her own right.

While the redhead was happy, the gentleman however was down as he looked at the grass and was playing with a small flower.

The girl asked, "How come you feel down Masato?"

The brown haired man sniffed, he had depressive thought that was in his head. He wasn't sure to tell the redhead however he felt his heart ache and felt that telling her would be the right thing to do.

"My friend was killed a while ago in a bus accident, I miss him very much", sulked Masato as he got out a tissue and wiped his tears as the memories of Jadeite's death haunted him. "It is the reason why I use some of my own funding to push for safer transport and lower speed limits around Tokyo, Naru."

Naru looked down towards the grass as Masato got up and walked off however he didn't go very far. He stood and directly looked at a fence thinking of his own thoughts. Him and Jadeite were friends yet they weren't as close as they would have liked since he spent much of his time with Queen Beryl while Masato was away. Masato once had a dream that he was a general who was with Prince Endymion, him and Jadeite told him to be weary of Princess Serenity. He also had a dream where Jadeite had a relationship with Princess Mars, Sailor Mars or Rei however was unclear who it was exactly apart from that she had long black hair and appeared fiery. He was reflecting his past and thinking what to do next.

The redhead girl asked, "That's too bad, do you have any other friends or loves?"

"I did have rivals but they're no concern for me", smirked the elegant bachelor. "I was in a date with someone. Makoto was her name. She did have a good heart and was nice but she wasn't as kind or as pretty looking like you. Honestly she looked more like a man."

As soon as he finished that sentence, a woman who was a tall brunette with a ponytail was behind him wearing her white top and brown skirt. She had her hands onto her hips and she was furious.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NEPHRITE?"

Masato recognised her deep powerful voice anywhere and was a bit intense as he slowly turned his way directly towards a woman that he knows very well. Makoto Kino. He knows as there were no other tall ponytailed brunettes in Azabu-Juban that had deep voices. Trying to keep the situation cool, he thought of a quick way of getting out of the problem.

The gentleman cockily smiled, "I have no idea who this Nephrite person is."

Naru blinked her eyes and was getting a bit worried as the brunette was aggressive knowing that he mentioned a lie with her eyebrows going down and snarls from her mouth. She believes Masato rather than a random stranger who was a juvenile delinquent, the kind that in Juban Junior High are considered a problem and to stay away from.

She happily explained, "He's Masato Sanjouin, the playboy billionaire whose like Bruce Wayne!"

The brunette knew straight away that it was a lie, there was no Masato Sanjouin in the area but she did know a Nephrite who has the same brown hair. The chances that they are the same are high especially with that cocky smile.

"Oh another of his lies, I thought that you just wanted to have some fresh air but I've found you cheating on another woman!", growled Makoto with her teeth gnashing.

Makoto was getting very annoyed that she was stood up in her date. Just a few days ago, her emerald green eyes laid directly towards his earthy brown eyes. She found him handsome and completely understood how she was feeling as he had some of the same emotions, she thought this was it "my loving partner for life". After all they both have brown hair and even Makoto's hair when pulled down is fairly close to his in terms of style. Yet his heart lied elsewhere, he was thinking that she was more like a younger sister than a potential partner. He didn't mean to fall for Naru but somehow her personality caught his attention instead of sending her directly to Queen Beryl harvesting her for energy. He would have done if he didn't have a heart.

Nephrite bitterly explained, "I would have continued with the date Mako if you wasn't so... tall and touchy. Besides I never loved you, you're not pretty enough to be with a hunk like me."

It absolutely stung Makoto very hard, she knew that he had a large ego in terms of his looks but it was the last straw. Saying that he never loved her and the thing that upsetted her the most, being called tall and touchy. It was ironic since Nephrite himself was also tall and touchy, it was why they were dating thinking that they were on the same lines. They were but didn't expect their emotional outbreaks too.

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE BREAKS MY HEART!", firmly shouted Makoto as she rolled her sleeves and her fists forming.

While Makoto and Nephrite were about to fight, Naru got up from the ground and firmly walked directly in between the two. She was like a sandwich and hoped to resolve the conflict another way, whether it was Nephrite apologising to Naru and Makoto or to break up with him so Makoto can calm down with perhaps a second chance.

Naru clinged onto Nephrite's arm and gently begged, "Please don't fight Masato, I know that you can be a caring person whose lost his friend..."

"I probably might have to Naru my dear, she's not your ordinary woman but more like a monster", stressfully spoke Nephrite as deep down that he was scared knowing what Makoto can be like since he saw her punch and kick her way with a gang member while they were having their date.

This was making Makoto more and more angrier as she pushed Naru to the ground to take on Nephrite, she didn't mean to push Naru. Had she been herself, she would have apologised and helped her get back up but in her eyes, Naru was the cheat and deserved to get pushed down.

Makoto growled, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Heh, this should be a piece of cake", smiled Nephrite as he signalled Makoto to come forward.

Nephrite reached his right arm directly towards the frustrated brunette however Makoto grabbed his fist and twisted it, she was smirking thinking that she has the upper hand that she managed to hurt her previous love. Very quickly he yanked his hand right out of Makoto's grip and it was in pain with his knuckles being sore.

The brown haired general while shaking his hand yelped, "OW! THAT HURTS!"

"NEXT TIME YOU SHOULDN'T BREAK A WOMAN'S HEART!", roared Makoto still upset about him dumping her.

While he was still shaking his hand, Makoto then turned to do a roundhouse kick at him as he fell towards the gravel. Nephrite was struggling to get up, his neck was bruised and knew that it was a Kyokushin styled kick. It was lucky that his neck didn't snap and that would have been the end of him but just like Makoto, he knows that it had only just started.

As Makoto glared at him, bitterly as she was dumped, Nephrite got up with a growl and decided to kick himself aiming for the heart but landed by her stomach. It was just like her a heavy attack and felt the shoe going towards her tummy, she had to briefly stop as she held her hands by the pain and snarled herself with her head down.

Naru was distressed as she didn't know who was going to win the battle, she wanted Nephrite to stop but he only attacked because Makoto attacked him, something that he would have used as evidence if he won the fight and potentially blacklist her from not just the entire area but possibly all of the Minato ward as well.

She yelled, "Stop!"

They both looked at Naru who was upset, while she didn't cry she had a trembling lip and her eyes were droopy. She was a victim of what was going off, it wasn't her fault that she was attracting Nephrite who returned her feelings, it wasn't her fault that he was cheating on Makoto and Naru believed his lies, she didn't know his name was really Nephrite.

Nephrite pointed at Makoto and grunted, "If you didn't go for me, Naru wouldn't have got upset."

"If you didn't cheat on me, this wouldn't have happened," growled the brunette but not as strong as before.

Recovering from the blow, Makoto strikes back with another kick however Nephrite quickly crossed his arms and blocked the attack. Despite the anger that they both had, they wouldn't have thought that it got to this. One minute they were all lovey dovey with Makoto making strawberry tarts and Nephrite giving her hugs of love both with smiles on their faces, the next on the verge of killing each other.

Nephrite then tries another kick and managed to caught Makoto's side near the same area as before causing her a slight off balance yet was not down. She then smirked and went directly towards him doing a uppercut hitting his chin. He was starting to wobble with his moving around, she then gave him another roundhouse kick and like before, he fell to the grass however the fall was faster and harder.

With a cocky smile, Makoto gave Nephrite another three kicks twice on the back and once on his chest. Makoto gave him one last kick towards the stomach for revenge and that was it for the brown haired man, he was no longer breathing. She stroked her ponytail with bitterness and stood there still annoyed that it had to end this way. In a panic Naru ran towards the body of Nephrite and tried to pick him up, he was unable to move so she leaned down towards his yellow shirt and put her ear on his heart. There was no pulse or heartbeat sounds, Nephrite was dead.

Looking at the annoyed brunette, Naru spitefully yelled, "You monster! I could have had a rich boyfriend and you just had to kill him because your date didn't go well."

There was nothing that Makoto could say, she did kill him and managed to break Naru's heart in the process. In a way, it was even as in both girls had their loss with the same man however she didn't expect Naru to say that directly to her. Naru was still annoyed yet she was crying, her Masato was gone and he knew that he was changing from this relationship. Had it continued, Nephrite would have been a reformed man and would have disconnected himself with the other generals and Queen Beryl. Naru could have introduced him to her friends. Not Usagi though but Umino. Still the redhead sat down with tears dropping while stroking his cold face hoping that that he would reached a happy afterlife.

As she was walking away, Makoto sniffed as she struggled to see due to her tears in her eyes, "Why did I had to do it?... He broke my heart... I thought that he was the one for me... He understood me but then he just had to lie... He didn't want me... He wanted Naru... They're right... I'm a monster..."

It was also no coincidence that Naru the next day sadden with the lose of her boyfriend Masato that she spread rumours about Makoto all over Azabu-Juban based on what she saw. The only flaw with Naru's plan was that Usagi and Ami happen to befriend Makoto despite the rumours however this caused a conflict between the Senshi and the non-Senshi in Juban Junior High.


	15. September 15: Brain Drained Ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 and well... a combination of being too busy, not well (as hinted in the chapter), absolutely tired as well as running out of ideas (can only think of at least five more ideas, Thursday Makoto stories, a pairing with Minako, something to do with handcuffs, a couple of Lupin inspired tales and the last one). Despite the change of the tags, it is still a Sailor Moon challenge and not a Lupin one because as mentioned in the description includes crossovers.
> 
> So have been relying on prompts. It was lucky that anything got written today...
> 
> Prompt: Someone is sick and the other person stays home from work/school to take care of them.

It was unusual for Ami to be sick, she would have kept going as much as she can at Keio hoping to get her medical degree. Yet she was in no state to come to the university as she was bed ridden. She was struggling to breath but managed to do so. Her mind was literally mush and her brain, her large brain didn't seem to be working and could feel her brain cells dying as both sides of her grey matter were aching. It was absolutely exhausted. Last night she called Usagi _Minako_ and vice versa as she was confused which blonde was which. She's worried that she's developing some nasty disease whether it was dementia or something else and to get that at her age was heartbreaking... Really heartbreaking like she didn't have the will to live...

Wearing her iconic earthy clothes, Makoto opened the door and looked at her. She was just as upset as Ami seeing her in her state with the light shaking and the drained look on her face, looking at her blue hair it was even going grey. Again something that shouldn't happen at her age, unless you are Usagi.

Makoto sulked, "Ohh... Ami... Just for you, I'm staying at home today."

"You have to work at the...", Ami paused as her head was confused, "flo.. flower... Flower shop..."

Makoto shook her head, she didn't want Ami being poorly. As much as she enjoys working at the flower shop, she prefers to see the company of her best friend by her side. It was upsetting as Makoto struggled to cry, Ami wasn't like this in the past. Just a few months ago, Ami smiled as she was finally accepted to attend the university and she had help, from former student Mamoru. Then after the first two weeks, she started having head pains. Head pains that she didn't have before. Then had fluttery moments where she didn't know what was going off, events blurred by with the inability to recall them. Memory was also an issue. The blue haired woman had researched to at least 2 AM regarding her university work, so much to learn but so little time. It also didn't help that she was pressured to do the course within a year instead of the typical five years that it takes before Ami could be a junior doctor.

Ami had been taking Amitriptyline tablets once a night hoping for the pain to go, she smiled as the tablets had her name and on top of which, were in light blue. While the screaming was dying down, she was still in pain. It wasn't constant but still happened even a month into her course. She also had to take Vitamin D tablets as when she had her blood test, it was critically low.

"I can go to work tomorrow, you're more important to me."

With a muted smile, Ami nodded. She loved Makoto so much, she was there for her from reminding her to take her tablets before she went to bed to making her meals with even trying to boost her lacking of Vitamin D. With a sniff, Makoto kissed her forehead and stroked her cheeks hoping somehow and someway Ami would get better.

"After breakfast, you can play on one of my consoles if you want to keep your cutey head working", softly smiled Makoto as she looked at her poorly friend, "I love you Ami."

"I love you too Mako-chan", weakly smiled Ami as she just about able to remember her name.


	16. September 16: Mamoru Lives and Dies Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 and really struggling at this point as explained on the previous day... Couldn't find a suitable prompt (as many aren't fitting or very Americanized that wouldn't work in Japan) so had the other idea instead.
> 
> Idea based on the Lupin III: Part II episode "Lupin Dies Twice" written by Atsushi Yamatoya.

Mamoru was having a vacation away from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, he decided to have a walk to the cliffs for some peace and quiet. Peace and quiet knowing that somehow Usagi and her friends have also decided to go on vacation at the same place on Golden Week thanks to a slip off the tongue from Motoki. It was what he needed to reflect his thoughts and to compose himself.

Looking up towards the edge of the cliff was a shadowy character emerging among view, the view was getting clearer and clearer. It was a man with a green jacket having black hair and trousers.

In confusion Mamoru asked, "Lupin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not Lupin", smirked the green jacket man as he looked down towards the other person, "We are looking at a mirror here..."

With a quick gasp, Mamoru had figured out who it was. Himself! There was no question about it as looking again at the devious curved grinned gentleman that the difference between Lupin and himself are just two details. Lupin wears a green jacket with a yellow tie, Mamoru doesn't and the hair styled is slightly styled rather than the flatness that the fictional master thief has.

Like before, he was confused and wanted clarification, "Why are you here?"

"I noticed that you are dating an underaged teenager, I wanted you to split up before your crimes are reported", articulated the other Mamoru.

"Usagi and I aren't dating, we haven't talked into a relationship yet and it was her idea."

"Indeed, you see Endymion, she is an alien from the moon and I don't think it's right that a guy like you want something so ugly in your life."

Very quickly Mamoru shook his head in a panic, he didn't know what to do however the other green jacket man was stoic yet calculated as he stared into Mamoru's eyes in cold and in a sinister way.

"You have no other choice."

Endymion got out from his coat pocket his Walther P38 and aimed directly at his doppelganger, bang and the bullet fired out of the gun. It was speeding towards Mamoru's chest and hit him as he flew back with a bit to the left hand side towards the end of the cliff. He was falling rapidly into the sea and suddenly the waves made a big splash as the body dropped into the water.

By the beach resort, Minako was busy having her sun tan so she would look good for her next date when two men in brought a casket heading towards the hotel. Both Ami and Makoto who were also at the beach resort were looking at the two men, they found it unusual that a coffin was heading towards this location rather than a religious place or a cemetery. They both nodded as it was unusual for someone to die in the hotel. A maroon suited gentleman got out of a silver Mazda Eunos Roadster from the passenger side, twitched his neck and walked straight into the hotel. Knowing that it was unusual considering what just happened, Ami and Makoto decided to follow him.

Due to both Usagi and Minako were bragging about Mamoru's apartment number as Motoki texted them before hand, the two walked straight into the hotel and got onto an elevator heading towards Floor 4. An unlucky number even if it was Makoto's favourite however the button was labelled "go" in Japanese only leaving it in English. They had arrived at the floor and walked towards room number 505 as the two men from earlier left to reach the other elevator as they got in. It was unusual, the door was left open and they both know Mamoru would not do a thing like that...

Ami and Makoto went into the room and saw the suited man who stood in the middle of the hallway with his hands side by side looking at the floor.

"My name is Masamichi Marumoto and I am the coroner of this cold case, there is something that I want to show you."

He decided to shake both Ami's and Makoto's hands, he felt the soft gentle compact hand of Ami while Makoto was stronger and rugged yet still softer than expected. Mr Marumoto nodded as he took Ami and Makoto towards the bedroom of the apartment that honestly wasn't far as it was just a small walk away from the hallway. They looked at the bed and saw a coffin with a body being inside, it would have been on a table however the table was too small and the bed was just right in length.

"This is the deceased body of Mamoru Chiba", explained Mr Marumoto in a stern stoic tone without any body movements, "From my records, you are friends of Mr Chiba. Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino."

Straight away both Ami and Makoto sulked as Mamoru was lied there cold and stiff, his eyes were closed and had a deep frown on his mouth. While Ami has accepted that Mamoru was gone as she was depressed unable to say anymore, Makoto however couldn't believe that he was dead and perhaps fell into a deep sleep.

Makoto leaned over and shouted, "Mamoru! Wake up! Say something!"

There was no response from the deceased, not even a twitch.

"Oh no... Usagi's not going to like this one bit... Neither do I... I had feelings for him... I loved that he gave roses..."

With a quick sniff, Makoto closed her eyes upset that Mamoru had died and honestly didn't know whether to cry or get angry on what happened. Mr Marumoto then pulled the green jacket to show both Ami and Makoto the bullet hole on his black shirt, he deduced that someone had tried to kill him. Ami just blinked but for Makoto, she was annoyed that someone shot him and wasn't there to protect him. Anger was bubbling up inside of her and was ready to unleash.

Makoto shook her fist and yelled, "I'll avenge you and stop whoever did this!"

Being really annoyed, Makoto stormed out of the apartment while breaking the door and went towards the corridor. She had then smashed the pictures that were on the wall, broke the vases but made sure that there were no real flowers in them. Then she brushed her fingers with a quick rub and touched the light switch that caused all of the lights to go out. The cleaner gasped and went straight down the stairs to report what was going off.

Walking down the slope holding her ice cream, Usagi was happy. Happy that not only that she was having a tasty treat but Mamoru was going to the hotel like he promised her after pressure from Motoki to have a vacation away from Tokyo. She started licking her ice cream as it was starting to melt, she was so delighted that she nearly finished the cone. She had reached the resort when Rei stood at the entrance, firm with her arms crossed.

Usagi with her slanted eyes chuckled, "You just missed out on this yummy ice cream, I would have got you one but I would have ate it!"

"Usagi, this is not the time to be joking", aggressively warned Rei. "Mamoru is dead..."

The cone was dropped to the ground and broke the wafer up. It was the worst news that Usagi has ever heard not just for that day but for the whole year. Worse than the time that her parents kicked her out of the house and also with Minako getting kicked out of her home. Worse than the time that she had a bad hair day and everyone laughed at her. Yet she didn't believe Rei as she thought that he was just sleeping in the apartment and done it so she can sleep with him later. She quickly grabbed onto Rei's neck annoyed that she would do that.

The blonde exaggeratedly screamed while shaking Rei's neck, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You're lying Rei, you're lying!"

"See for yourself", sighed Rei as Usagi let go of her neck.

With a quick dash yet careful enough not to trip, Usagi ran towards the apartment where Mamoru was staying and opened the door that was closed by Mr Marumoto after Ami and Makoto had left. There he was in his coffin, in a colder condition than when Ami and Makoto had seen him with his face turning blue.

She bent down and cried, "Ohh... Mamo-chan... Why did you had to die? You're my one true love... We could have been lovers for life and I would have made you better... Millions of people and me will cry that we weren't together... You always loved me even if you do call me an odango... You always loved my trumpeting tummy saying that it was like the moon itself..."

Being really upset, Usagi went towards Mamoru's hand and wanted to kiss it but then quickly moved towards his mouth. She grabbed his hand and was within touching distance between their lips when Mr Marumoto had noticed that she was going to kiss him and that would affect the evidence gathering.

Mr Marumoto instructed, "Please Miss, let go of the body."

"I won't!", shouted Usagi as she looked at him.

Before Usagi even had the chance of transforming into Sailor Moon so she could heal him, two police officers grabbed hold of her from behind trying to restrain her as she struggled her way out moving her arms in an animated fashion but was unable to do so.

Usagi whined and begged, "You gotta do something!"

"We will use all of our resources and to find out his cause of death", informed the police officer on the left who was on Usagi's right.

Minako looked at the police van as she saw Usagi being carried away, she quickly knocked one of them but just as quickly before she ran away, the other officer hand cuffed her and took her away as the officer who was knocked down had opened the back doors of the van.

She thought, "I wonder why they are arresting Usagi... Maybe she mooned herself at the American guests... or maybe she broke into an apartment..."

In the police van, one of the officers threw Usagi inside the back where Ami and Makoto were also there with handcuffs on their arms. While Ami looked at the metallic bottom of the van depressed, Makoto was casually looking at what was going off as she knew that it was her fault on what happened and would not just pay for the damages but work there for a week to resolve what happened with an explanation that she was upset on that day.

Makoto waved at the new arrival, "Hey!"

As the police van drove away, from the distance Endymion smirked that he managed to split up Usagi and Mamoru up from their relationship. Relationship put at the loosest possible term as they weren't even a friendship, more like a crush that Usagi has that won't go away. Being really relaxing with his hands in his pockets, Endymion had walked casually towards the direction of the hotel, then towards the car park to get away. He was thinking what to do for that evening. Watching an episode of Lupin III? Trying to stop underworld gangs? Off to Shibuya with Miken for that lovely curry with rice?

With a smirk he was walking when he bumped into a dark haired woman wearing a red bikini unaware that they saw each other, yet the bump wasn't either of them on the ground but more like an annoyance causing her to be off balance.

Turning away from him, Rei growled, "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh why isn't that Rei Hino? The descendant of the Shogun consort?", crookedly smiled Endymion.

Rei just shook her head having no clue what he was on about, she was unaware that her ancestor after Princess Mars was the first consort to the Shoguns. At least according to Endymion and his history knowledge, plus previous experiences with people who want to give birth to a woman like her with her dark long hair and attractive complexion. Yet she had a closer look, it looked a lot like the deceased man in the hotel yet she wondered how he managed to get up so quickly. Unlike the others, she wasn't distracted that the police van took Ami, Makoto and Usagi away and would have seen him come out of the resort.

Rei grumbled, "You look a lot like Mamoru..."

"I am him but I prefer to be called Endymion", smiled the green jacketed man. "Since you're a Hino, I have no trouble to kill you and your corrupt family."

Just as Endymion was about to get his gun out, Rei was snarling at herself and threw a fireball directly towards him that set him on fire. She blew her finger to extinguish the flame. His last thoughts before dying was that he wished that he had a bottle of water on him knowing that it was a similar encounter to when he watched the episode where Goemon got introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other Mamoru in the story is the same Mamoru (aka Endymion) that appears in "The Secret of Mamoru" AUverse as in the morally questionable Lupinesque character rather than the shy Usagi obsessed person.
> 
> It won't be the last reference to this either...


	17. September 17: Unlucky for Love (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 and feeling a bit better, since it's a Thursday it's a Makoto themed story.

After the accidental death of the teenager, Makoto spent a few hours in the police station and was let out without any charges. In a way pleased but on the other hand, he would have lived if it wasn't for her. She returned to her apartment and stared at her plants by the windowsill being down.

She wonders why they were scared of her, she was being really friendly towards him but then figured out the obvious. The height difference making her pretty much a teenager in an adult's body but then wonders if that is the case that there has to be someone who understands.

"You're going to beat me up... No woman dresses up like you... You're one of those delinquents... No..."

This was in her head so much... One of those delinquents was repeated over and over again and then it hit her. It was her reputation. If they saw her an aggressive woman who beat men up, no wonder why he was scared of her but people often get the wrong side of the story. Makoto loves protecting people, she has protected Usagi from the first time that they met and Ami if a student wanted to cheat and she didn't let them.

She started to question "No woman dresses up like you...", it was the bomber jacket yet she felt like it was the right clothes to wear since she would have been cold with her white top and brown skirt. Even then she remembers that same line when she did wear the white top and the brown skirt. She scratched her head thinking how can she be more feminine than she already is?

Makoto froze with her large eyes wide open and realised something. She wasn't Japanese despite the name. It was starting to make sense. A lot of sense. Maybe they were scared of her because she was a foreigner and she didn't know. Her height would be considered normal in Western and European countries, not a giant. Her clothes would have made sense with the bomber jacket having that American image while her natural clothes wouldn't look too out of place in Spain or Italy. Her behaviour as a woman again wouldn't be out of place outside of Japan. The obvious as in her hair colour, again would be anyone outside of Asian countries and why her first comment was that they thought that she dyed her hair. Then again, it wouldn't explain why Usagi and Minako are blonde, Ami is blue that is not a natural hair colour and they get a free pass while Makoto got a comment out of it.

Another thing that she didn't realise was that she writes her name as Makoto Kino even in Japanese. The other girls however write their names as Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei and Aino Minako, however the latter also writes as Minako Aino in English. She was often told off for writing it the wrong way and why her scores were affected in class. While she does write it as Kino Makoto, she was never happy that she had to do it in the first place even if it would have made more sense especially if it was split as Ki no Makoto. Yet she wasn't called a foreigner and she would have been the first to know.

She went to bed thinking how to deal with the next day. The next day arrived and she got out of bed but since it was a sunny day, she wore her white top and brown skirt and left the apartment.

Desperately she was walking around the area looking for any male attention however it happened to be a day where it was mostly over 35s as it was full of salary men, female office workers and elderly people walking around. She had spent half an hour looking for company, any man would do providing that he was decent looking and honest with themselves.

Then she heard a cry for "Help!" and run down towards the edge of the park. A teenage boy got stuck in a tree that was near a telegraph pole, he was too far up to jump knowing that he would have died from the fall. Makoto's large emerald eyes were gleaming, she saw that ruffled blond hair, those jeans and a white T-shirt. He looked handsome and she wants him. She ran up towards the tree and started climbing, quickly she grabbed the nearest yet strongest tree branch and got up with her green heels just about balancing on the wood, she then grabbed the branch above and jumped up. Despite that Makoto wasn't the most athletic of the group, she had no problem getting up.

Makoto was at the same level as the boy who was scared as he looked towards the ground blinking every few moments knowing how will he get down from here.

She shouted as she reached her arm out, "I'm here, grab my hand!"

Very quickly the teenager shook his head and looking at the response, Makoto lowered her eyes thinking "Not again!" as he was terrified.

Makoto softly smiled, "I won't hurt you."

"No... I don't want to be saved by you", spat out the boy as he was both annoyed and scared.

"You think I'm some juvenile delinquent but I'm not...", stuttered the brunette but then perked up, "I think you're pretty good looking."

This cheered up the young man as he softy smiled, she called him good looking and that meant something as no one called him that before. He managed to grab Makoto's hand with a firm grip but then something happened... Due to Makoto's strength, the tree was starting to fall towards the direction of telegraph pole and she felt some static electricity going into her as her hair was slightly frizzy however she wanted to feel his blond hair, she slightly blushed it when all of a sudden, he was getting an electric shock and as the two reached the telegraph pole and towards the wires, he was getting electrocuted.

Straight away Makoto frowned, she didn't want this to happen, she wanted to save him and not kill him. As the electricity intensified, without a choice Makoto had to let him go and jumped off to the ground. Like before, he was going to die and there was nothing that she could do to keep him alive. There was no Sailor Moon to heal him after all however an elderly couple saw what happened and dashed off to get an ambulance.

When the paramedics came out, it was deduced that he was killed by an electrical shock from the wires of the telegraph pole, not from Makoto.

Makoto cried as she saw the cooked body, "I think that I'm cursed... Maybe I wasn't meant to have love..."

She took a statement that he got stuck in a tree when the tree collapsed onto the telegraph pole, as there was no fire brigade she wanted to save his life and not kill him. They believed her as cases like this have happened in the past yet she was miserable knowing that it was her fault but even if she didn't come to save him, there was a chance that he would have died anyway.

Looking at the distance, the young man with the ruffled black hair was there and like before he watched the entire event. He made a depressed noise knowing that Makoto wanted love but never got it with not just a broken heart but with another person dying at her facility. He sniffed and walked away upset by what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where another headcannon applies, Makoto is not Japanese but rather Spanish or Italian (at least southern Europe). There is just too much about her and she's different enough from the others.


	18. September 18: Unlucky for Love (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 and didn't have much time today, barely any time...
> 
> Due to stress and low on ideas, a continuation from yesterday.

Makoto was walking back home upset that she lost out on another chance to find a boyfriend, she still had the image of him getting electrocuted even though she wanted to save him. It was looking less and less likely that she would have someone to love when she saw a pompadour haired boy walking near her outside the 7/11, he had a black jacket and denim trousers on him. Her eyes literally lit up and blushed that it might be her first love, her senpai. In the past, she went towards every teenager who looked like him and she was in bliss. She smiled that this might be it, her bad luck changing and walked confidentally towards him with a smile.

She waved, "Hey, how's it going?"

The pompadour haired teenager looked the other way from her, as he was not interested both in looks and looked bored as in that he wanted to go somewhere else.

"Quiet fine, actually pretty good until YOU came along..."

Makoto was thinking how she managed to make his day worse, considering what happened to her within the two days maybe it's the rumour that any boy who was with her died and he didn't want that. Yet somehow she knows him and he knew her, there was just that feeling that maybe he was her first love, her senpai during the time in the dojo. She had a bit of deja-vu and annoyed by what happened, she wanted the direct approach.

With her hands on her hips, Makoto asked, "What did I do wrong now?"

"Makoto, you really need to let go", the pompadour haired teenager growled, "We were never an item, I left you as quickly as I can. Honestly, I didn't want you in the dojo in the first place and would have transferred to another school if my sensei didn't give me a higher belt."

It was a surprise, not only did he knew her first name but knew that she thought that he was in a relationship with her yet didn't want her anywhere near him. It was cold how he delivered the growl especially when he didn't want her at all. It was her senpai after all... There was a benefit of the doubt since Makoto was the only woman in the dojo and it could be the old gender inequality kicking in however he turned his head with a smile when a shoulder length blonde haired girl with a red bow in some denim dungarees came running in completely without the stereotypical way of being out of breath.

She jumped, grinned and waved energetically, "Hiya Mako!"

Just the happy wave was enough to make Makoto angry however she was honestly confused, as in she didn't know whether they were dating or just became friends. Before she was able to make her mind up, she looked at Minako and the sempai as they blinked their eyes at each other with smiles on their face.

Makoto in a shock asked, "You're dating Minako?!"

"That's right! After I left the dojo, I wanted something, anything to get that image of you there. Then I found her, my perfect image of a woman. Beautiful, that lovely figure, those sparkling blue eyes, she is the Goddess of Love after all!", smiled the former senpai as he grabbed his left hand onto Minako's shoulder and the right to her hips that startled her at first but then softly smiled since she was liking the company.

Just seeing her senpai and Minako together was enough to fuel the rage that was inside Makoto. She was thinking "My senpai's with Minako and they're happy, oh she will pay for this!" as she snarled and growled to herself, then she started to gnash her teeth.

The brunette harshly pointed at Minako and firmly spoke, "You are stealing my senpai."

"Listen Mako, as the Goddess of Love, I know you two aren't compatible. No man would ever want you. I mean never ever want you. You should stick with Ami, you two are the only couple that I imagine falling in love", smirked Minako as she closed her eyes and put her finger up giving her "advice".

Makoto managed to move her mouth towards the side as much as she was able to, surprised that Minako ever said those words. She wasn't interested in Ami, BFFs sure but not love as in a romantic relationship. Then again Minako and Usagi have been trying to pair up Ami and Makoto together as much as Minako trying to pair up Usagi and Mamoru. The senpai let go of Minako as she turned her head and he nodded knowing that she had enough.

She bitterly spoke, "I don't love Ami that way..."

"That's your choice, besides he's mine now and you have make do with an allergy bluenette", teasing Minako. "As they say, gentlemen marry blondes."

That was it for Makoto as she had enough, she wasn't in the mood for teasing especially with what happened so she grabbed onto Minako's arms and wanted a good push down yet Minako turned quickly causing Makoto to lose grip. With a shit-eating grin, Minako got her fingernails near Makoto's face and scratched her cheeks. Not enough for blood to draw out but enough to scar Makoto's blushmarks for the next few days. Then she was ready to punch her so Minako got her reach ready for the blow however Makoto quickly kicked her. Not a Kyokushin styled kick that would have been serious, just a gentle one since they were friends or at least supposed to be. Then as Minako was losing her balance, Makoto pushed her to the ground. As Minako was going down, she stretched her legs out as much as she could and as Makoto was walking forward hoping to see the senpai again, she tripped up and he poured water over Makoto's ponytail deliberately as he smiled and really wanted to get rid of her as much as he could for her crush to drop.

Makoto was on the ground and unlike Minako where she landed on the tarmac, she landed on the pavement where it was harder. She felt the pain knowing that both her senpai and Minako wanted to hurt her as much as they can especially from the trip, she did it on purpose to make her feel good.

Being paranoid that Minako saw someone as she rapidly moved her head back and forth, she got up and carried the pompadour haired boy away from Makoto. While she did struggle slightly, Minako was the second strongest out of the five and overall third strongest so it wasn't an issue compared to someone like Usagi or Ami who would barely able to lift anyone. After turning around a corner and another corner just to be on the safe side, they had manage to lose Makoto before she would have chase them down like Zenigata wanting Lupin.

Makoto finally got up however she only managed to sit up due to the pain that she had, not just physically with the scratches, her back and rear being sore but also mentally too. Minako had stolen her man, her senpai deviously poured water onto her head. It was it now, she was upset and not just upset but depressed too with her eyes looking up and the largest frown that she has ever made. While she could have easily cried, she was more humiliated. Her crush with him was fading and her friendship with Minako was also fading since outside of Ami, she sometimes did hang around however Minako was often too much so she only hangs out when she's in the mood and Ami wasn't there. 

Walking along at the other side of the road, the young man with the ruffled black hair saw what happened. He sniffed and was also depressed, had little tear marks on his face from earlier when he both saw her trying to save the man with the telegraph pole and Minako stole her senpai. All he could do was look at her and made an upset noise thinking "why her?", he walked away heading towards the Game Center Crown that was within the next street hopefully to play a game however when he got there, it was closed.

Makoto briefly got a look of the man walking past, his striped green and black collar neck shirt, his black trousers however she was just too upset to pursue. She thought that he will get himself killed if I was with him. She needed comfort and knew the right person to ask, Motoki who was very nearby as the other girls were a bit too far and they are mostly likely cold with Makoto, maybe not Usagi unless she made a lighthearted remark. Makoto was in no mood to be mocked and decided to finally get up knowing that her rear pain was fading but the bruise the next day will be painful. She managed to see Motoki who had came out of the Game Center Crown and she ran directly towards him since her senpai had left with Minako until she decides that he isn't good enough for her as it was usually the case with the blonde and dumps him.

Makoto asked, "Minako has stolen my date, can you help me get on track?"

"Sorry Makoto but I won't date you either", firmly shook Motoki's head with a frown on his face, "You're cramping my style, now if you excuse me I have somewhere that I want to be, bye."

Going out of his pink jacket pocket, he got out a black afro wig and put it directly on his head. Suddenly Motoki transformed into Pink Jacket Lupin but only really by appearance as his disappointment had turned into pleasure just by that one cosmetic change, he quickly ran off with a smile glad to get rid of her. It wasn't like him, normally Motoki is pleasant however she knew that he had a secret side to him, one that he did outside the Crown. He doesn't want the Sailor Senshi to know his business, even Mamoru was often clueless on what he did. Makoto sighed as she lost her friend, her senpai and Motoki. It was lucky that all three are still alive considering what happened, then if Minako died that would make the rest of the Senshi distrust Makoto for the rest of her life, well until the minute that Usagi revives her. 

By the corner on the same street as the arcade, the black haired young man looked at what happened as he would have left if it wasn't for Makoto's distinct deep voice. Despite a brief smile when Motoki put on a wig, he was saddened that not even one of her friends wants to date her.

In a hard to understand voice, he mumbled, "It's not fair, why are they turning down that pretty girl?"

Unlike the past, he had decided to follow Makoto instead of walking away. He doesn't know why apart from trying to work out why is Makoto Kino so unlucky with men.


	19. Like a Lithium Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 and virtually no time at all to write something but did come up with an idea. This was all I could manage within a hour-ish, the hour-ish was all that I had as it reached midnight by the end of the chapter.

Tokyo 2025 and the world has changed due to the outbreak of the youma population within the city years back. The government knew about the Sailor Senshi for a decade but it was shrugged by the National Diet since it was just one part of the Minato ward. It was when people had noticed the strange kidnappings of Naru Osaka and Haruna Sakaruada almost daily as well as the Japanese people were turning into energy gathering monsters that the people had enough. The wealthy American ex-pats had decided to move back home enough by the youma, it also affected all of the Minato ward as tourism dwindled to minimum visitors thanks to bad reviews TripAdvisor, negative press outside of Japan on social media and clips on Youtube. It was pretty much a slum and Japan wanted something done about it.

With the Prime Minister, Mamoru now officially Chief Chiba had set up Senshi 9 that is a top secret organisation to deal with the youma attacks. The stress that Chief Chiba had within the past 30 years have aged him to the point of grey hair however the Senshi were unaffected physically. At first the government wanted to denote a large flash bomb within the Minato ward to kill all of the youma however the elderly people complained as it gave them bad memories when they were kids regarding Hiroshima. It was a last resort as Chiba and the Prime Minister, the newly elected Prime Minister had spent a year debating about the issue. The National Diet didn't want to use these "aliens" has looking at footage, they had caused damage trying to deal with the youma accidentally. It was all these years ago that they spent trying to remove rumours of both Sailor Moon and Sailor V acting as guardians. Anyone who had magical powers was not a human especially ones that still looked like teenagers/young adults.

Chiba gave them a detailed report and the Prime Minister finally agreed as if it was dealt quietly then higher class of people can move back to the Minato ward and Azabu-Juban. Due to the bad press in the past regarding the Sailor Senshi, Chiba had decided to use new names for the group. Usagi was renamed to The Moon who would deal with investigating and taking the final blow of the youma, Ami was renamed to Mizuno and was relegated to hacking and look out, Makoto was the least to be changed since they called her Mako anyway just with a spelling change to Makou and she dealt with both the strength but also the heart as she looked after special flowers called Sasanqua that were developed by Senshi 9. There was massive debate who got to be leader with Usagi, Rei and Minako were all arguing about the title, Chiba decided that Usagi would be the leader and Rei and Minako, now Marth and Venito would be paired up. Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were back up in case things went wrong and became the rapid response team however they weren't given new names. It didn't matter for Haruka and Michiru as it meant more time together with kisses and shoulder rubs as well as Haruka's twilight days as a racing driver.

New recruit Furuhata had entered the building, he was startled as he didn't know where to go and which floor Senshi 9 was since it was at a hidden partition and required keycode access. Luckily for him after meeting with the Secretary, Chief Chiba stood by the reception area colder than in the past, more stoic than he ever was.

Chiba instructed, "Welcome Furuhata, you are no longer allowed to be called Motoki as part of Senshi 9."

"Thanks and that's great of you Mam... Chief, however I do not have the intelligence or the strength of the others in Senshi 9", blushed Furuhata as he struggled looking at his cold former friend.

"Senshi 9 needs a more natural understanding within the group, highly skilled but needs a liaison between myself and the others of Senshi 9. Your first assignment is to partner up with Makou."

Furuhata made a puzzled look, in the past he wanted to stay away from Makoto however he was ordered to be with her and wondered why her. Why not The Moon who had a crush at him in their earlier years?

The blond wondered, "Why do I have partner up with Makou?"

"She's the closest to being a human and you're like me, a human", coldly nodded Chief Chiba.

While running on the rooftops of the various businesses in Azabu-Juban, The Moon was delighted yet had a serious look on her usually large eyes as she was scouting for youma in the area. Yet as she jumped off the roof and heading towards the direction of the former luxury area of Roppongi Hills, she had found a light green object that was lurking around the apartment block moving from floor to floor hoping to see something.

The Moon got out her communicator, a small pink microphone that came from her wand and gave instructions in a clear yet understanding tone. In the past Usagi was never like this however as the years went by, she got more and more depressed and mostly outgrew her behaviour outside of crushes and seeing large cakes.

"We have a situation, there's a youma lurking around the disused apartment complex of Roppongi Hills. Marth, Venito, you two will go towards the rooftop of the Mori Tower and provide distance attacks."

Marth and Venito were nearby as they were outside the Louis Vuitton store in the Roppongi Keyakizaka Street that was behind the target. It was unknown what they did however the blonde was looking at a small brown handbag and the long blacked haired woman was looking at a black dress.

"Got it The Moon", responded Marth as she looked towards her partner and grumbled, "The Moon is such a stupid name for a leader."

"It might be stupid Marth but at least she chose that name, I wanted to be called The Goddess of Love but the Chief named me Venito. That's actually a nice name if you say it fifty times", smiled Venito as she was distracted and went off course in her speech.

"Mizuno, you get a visual on the kind of youma that is located there and best strategies."

"Roger", sighed the blue haired woman as she was stuck with a virtual headset and was typing on a keyboard.

"Makou, you get a Sasanqua to take to the Mori Tower and meet with Furuhata by the nearest restaurant there."

"Got it", smirked Makou as she was in the Senshi 9 flower garden.

As well as Makou looking at the garden that was full of trees and grasses, there were ten pink Sasanqua that were planted. They were pink leaved evergreen shrubs however there was a major difference between these and Sasanqua Camellia plants, they had faces on them where the stigmata and the stamen were in the flowers. One of them was in front of the other flowers and smiled as it looked towards the giant brunette.

Makou blissfully smiled as she stroked the petals of the Sasanqua, "You're going on a trip with Marth and Venito to Mori Tower."

"Yay! I get to be with Marth and Venito!", cheered the shrub as it spoke in a child like voice. "Okay Makou, I won't let you down."

Very quickly the Sasanqua had managed to walk from its leaves and stalk away from the garden towards the wooden floor as it went off down an elevator towards the Mori Tower. Makou then decided to sprint as she headed towards the stairs.

Five minutes later, Marth and Venito were at the top of the Mori Tower and could see the youma hanging around the first floor of the apartment block, it was the light green object from earlier and got to see it more clearly. It was very spiky and had large nails growing out of its hand.

Mizuno informed, "Marth, Venito. It is a Class 2 youma. Your instructions are for Venito to use her Love Me Chain attack and you Marth to fire an arrow."

Will Marth and Venito attack the youma? Will Makou punch some youma while being friendly with Furuhata? Will The Moon say "Moon Healing Escalation Refresh?" at the youma. Also why is Beryl lurking around? Sadly we may never know as the time was up and the stream got dropped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been an AU where it would have been like Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex.


	20. September 20: A Delinquent and a Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 and an idea that I had for a while.
> 
> It is based off concept ideas of Sailor Moon such as Usagi having her hair pink, Ami being a robot and Makoto... She's not in this but a character called Mamoru Chino that had her character design who is/was a troublemaker and Mamoru (Chiba, not Chino) didn't even exist. Rei isn't in this story but assume that she's in the shrine.
> 
> This is probably the first time that in a Sailor Moon story that Mamoru Chino appears (not the first overall though).

Outside the Game Center Crown, Sailor V was there battling a grey stiff youma who had blonde hair. The youma was moving like a zombie and stared directly at the blonde superheroine as she was preparing for an attack however unusual for Sailor V, she was shocked as the youma dropped the fangs ready to suck her blood from her neck and there was no room to perform her moves otherwise she would kick the youma away.

Behind the youma was a pink haired teenage girl wearing a white uniform, her hair was strange as it had two buns and very long pigtails and she waved her Moon stick directly towards the creature.

"In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!", shouted the young hero. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Suddenly the grey youma had glowed then turned to dust as Sailor V blinked then smiled knowing that the youma has been defeated.

Sailor V grinned, "That went well Sailor Moon!"

"Sure it did Sailor V but I expected her to turn back to a human...", cried Sailor Moon as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it happens all the time", smiled the blonde superheroine despite that it was a lie. "Let's go to the park and look at some boys."

With smiles Sailor Moon and Sailor V had ran off however three people were watching them. One was a tall ponytailed brunette having a white top with a brown skirt having a bottle of Suntory beer, the other two gang members however had short black hair and completely having blue uniform. Since they had lowered eyebrows and hissing their teeth they were a gang, a gang of juvenile delinquents.

The brunette roared and put her finger up at the two superheroines, "Fuck them!"

"I should fuck Sailor V in the ass!", growled the gang member.

"She's way too goody two shoes!", whined the other gang member, "Don't you think Mamoru?"

All Mamoru could do was smirk as she found the antics of Sailors V and Moon to be unrealistic and over the top. Protecting Azabu-Juban? To them it was putting on a circus act for publicity. Mamoru already knew who they where, Minako Aino and Usagi Tsukino, two underachievers who were just as bad in school as Mamoru and her gang were out of school. She thinks having red masks and tiaras would fool her but they were wrong. Sometimes Mamoru was thinking of attacking Sailor V just to have a blow to her vanity, she knows that life can't be an anime and can't go pretending to be Cutey Honey or Ako.

Meanwhile at the Mizuno corporation, there were scientists and programmers inside the underground lab as they were working on the first humanoid robot. This was currently known as Project AMI, a female robot designed to serve people to whatever the person requested. It could be a friend, a tutor for a child who wanted the best in their lives or even a greeter. Despite being advanced technology, this project took 14 years in terms of its R&D as building something so complex was a world's first and it was a pet project for the former CEO. As it happens, the new CEO had arrived and was furious that money was wasted on something that would never work. His maroon suit and his lowered eyebrows says it all.

The scientist that was closest to CEO asked, "What should we do boss?"

"Cancel the project," growled the CEO. "This thing is why we have lost so much money, we should concentrate what we are good at."

The scientists sighed as they were so close, just another few months, maybe a year at the most before the prototype was fully functional for retail. As the CEO left the room a frustrated programmer knocked over a bottle of water over by accident, then he observed what happened and decided to include it as a bonus feature to Project AMI. A fire extinguisher is always handy to have he thought then managed to shove the new code into the robot as he got a fresh floppy disk and put it into the neck waiting for it to transfer. He happened to have an assistant programmer, she was very shy having a light blue dress however she observed the code and it was correct.

The programmer turned to his assistant and informed, "Saeko, I've updated the code into the robot for the new feature."

She nodded as she was always interested into Project AMI, the two programmers had spent the last 14 years together working on the robot and to them, it was like their child especially for Saeko who was unable to have children. AMI was like her daughter, she remembers all of the tests with that innocent softly spoken voice that the robot produced. It wasn't natural with pauses but it was understandable as technology was not advanced enough to have fully programmable voice. The scientists had left the building with growls knowing that they were getting redundant and the two programmers then decided to keep AMI. After all they had that hunch that the new CEO would just scrap it, no not "it" but her as they walked towards the robot and gave her a hug.

Outside Mamoru had a smoke as her two gang members had devious smiles as they were behind the Mizuno corporation building hoping to achieve mischief, whether it was to break windows or to steal what was inside.

The gang member suggested, "Let's break into that building, imagine all that money we have."

"Fuck, I'll rather take what's inside", huffed Mamoru as she stubbed out her cigarette.

They decided to enter from climbing up a fence into the back door as the front gate was guarded by security on patrol, it wasn't well secured as outside of Project AMI, they just made sports wear and no incentive to hire more staff. The two gang members nodded as they stayed outside. With a smirk, Mamoru got in and was sneaking inside trying to think what to take. A key for the warehouse to set on fire? The CEO's mobile phone? Maybe there were thongs that she could sell at the black market? She had managed to find some stairs and walked down, very confidentially as she had reached the basement. It was a good spot as she felt safe to check on the other gang members.

Mamoru asked on her walkie-talkie, "How's lookout?"

"Not good boss, the security guard is coming...", informed one of the gang members however it got cut off.

The brunette kept pressing the button hoping to get a reply back however she just sighed and thinking that she should do this herself. Her gang members were most likely caught and since they were juvenile delinquents, they would go straight to the nearest police station and put on a program to reform into members of society. Mamoru didn't choose to be a delinquent, after all her parents had died in a plane crash and she had nowhere to go. In the past, Mamoru was a friendly girl in the countryside but ever since she moved into Tokyo, her personality has changed upside down. She felt like this was her only option in life. Fight to survive and fight she would certainly could do, the rival gangs were scared of her due to her self taught karate moves from sneaking into movie theatres and imitating Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan. It also didn't help that Mamoru was the tallest out of any gang boss so even at first sight they had run away or became her boss. Not that many people were her boss, she only managed to have three gang members and the one that wasn't there still had a family. This caused Mamoru to beat her up out of jealousy even though she fought her just as much.

With a snarl, she smashed the walkie-talkie and carried on walking until she reached a door that just said TOP SECRET. This alone interested Mamoru as she would never think that a sports wear company would have a secret room. Maybe the company was secretly a Yakuza outlet and was where the money and the weapons are stored. It would be justice for Mamoru and payback since she knew from moving to Tokyo that the plane crash that killed her parents and the airline company was run by the Yakuza at the time, the crash was to claim for insurance money.

She looked at the door and she tried various ways of opening it from punching and kicking down the door to using a hairpin to get inside but it was no use. Turning her head to the side had a panel that required a 4 digit code, she tried 1,2,3,4 but nothing happened. With a huff, she then tried her favourite number 4,4,4,4 and the door had opened.

After walking in, Mamoru gasped as she saw a short blue haired robot wearing a female high school sailor fuku, the latter was not there before so it must have been from the programmers as their adopted daughter.

"What the fuck?"

Mamoru didn't know what to do as her eyebrows lowered however looking at one of the computers was some paperwork on the desk and she went to have a read. It read Project Mercury 1978/09/10 and it was some background story on Project AMI or Mercury as it was originally known as, Soichi Mizuno despite having brothers in his family had felt lonely and one day he saw a woman who was struggling to look after her child. This was down to that single parents in Japan were rare and they needed extra help that they didn't get, he felt that he needed to create something that would change lives. He had hired lonely programmers Hiroshi and Saeko who felt that their uncredited work at Taito was not much of a challenge and wanted to push themselves since they both cannot have children. Suddenly something unusual came out of Mamoru's eyes, a tear. Something that she hasn't had since the plane crash.

Then a power outage occurred not just within the office building but also the entire area of the Minato ward, on the streets Sailors V and Moon got stressed with the former being annoyed and the latter was scared so the pink haired girl hugged her leader. As the power came back on, something happened around Project AMI, a power surge and as sparks were coming off the machine. Mamoru blinked her eyes and her hair got frizzy.

Then it came on, the robot was activate as the eyelids were open and had started to blink three times as she stared at Mamoru coldly.

The robot in a monotone soft voice asked, "I am Ami, what would you like to do today?"

Mamoru was breathing in and out despite gritting her teeth, she was the first time since the plane crash that she felt on the edge and was tempted to run away. She doesn't know what was that robot, it could have been a military weapon for what she knows. Ami observed the body language coming from Mamoru and it was fear yet she also detected something that can't be programmed to learn, loneliness. Mamoru was lonely there and didn't know what to do, she knows that a robot is stronger than her and she is pretty strong in terms of female teenagers.

"It's okay... I would like to be your friend."

All Mamoru could do was have her eyes wide open, she has never had a friend before and a proper friend. It was a shock but something got to Mamoru, she didn't want to be friends with a robot as it was just too strange. More strange than Sailor V's white cat Artemis.

The brunette sighed, "You wouldn't want me..."

"It seems that something is bothering you", coldly responded Ami as she delivered the line without any emotion.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Keeping it inside yourself would only make things worse."

The brunette turned her head and it seems that Ami does have some sense, Mamoru was known for her outbursts in the past where she could break things, cry or attack someone for being dishonest. Knowing it was the right thing to do despite talking to what was literally a robot, Mamoru had told Ami about her past. Her parents death, wandering around and becoming a delinquent. Ami was nodding as she was processing the information that Mamoru was telling her.

Mamoru sighed, "If I have to be honest, I would rather bake and smell flowers but life is just too stressful for me to do that..."

"How come?", asked Ami as she wanted some clarification.

"When you are alone in this world, the only thing that you can really do is to survive no matter what. I didn't want to be a gang member but I had no choice."

Suddenly the programmers returned back from their break and gasped when they saw two things. A tall delinquent brunette who was scared and most importantly, Ami being activated while they were gone.

Ami stuttered, "Mother... Father... Let me introduce to you Mamoru Chino, she is my friend."

Straight away Mamoru had put her hands up, she thought that she was busted and tried to step back nervous that she was caught and to the nearest police station with her gang members. Yet the two programmers smiled at Mamoru as they had a probability, a small probability that someone outside the company would visit and have a look since the CEO. Had it not been for the age gap, they would have thought that she came from a rival company and wanted to continue Project AMI.

Mamoru bluntly replied, "Look... She just turned herself on when the power cut happened, okay?"

"Don't worry, we had a hunch that it would do that as we did not have the power surge protectors installed on the machine", nodded Hiroshi.

Saeko smiled, "That's lovely that my Ami would have a friend, she always wondered what it would be like."

As the two programmers were talking, it was causing Mamoru to relax her muscles relieved that she didn't do something wrong. A strange feeling since she caused trouble but this time, it was nothing that she could have done to prevent it from happening.

Ami explained, "Mamoru is a delinquent but she does not want to be one."

Both Hiroshi and Saeko nodded as they understood, they know that sometimes a person was forced to do something that they did not want to do. They looked at Mamoru and she was scruffy, her hairs having loose strands, her face and clothes were not properly washed. Five minutes have past and all of them were quiet, only the brunette showed emotion has she had her arms crossed fuming that she wants a cigarette but was unable to have one as her packet was with one of the gang members along with the lighter that they stole from her while she wasn't watching.

Mamoru grumbled, "Seems Ami's shy..."

"She is, within the past 14 years of her life, we were the only people who spoke to her and she spoke back. Until you came along, she didn't speak to anyone else, not even the CEOs", explained Hiroshi as he breathed out her problem.

"You know what... Let's all get out of here."

Hiroshi and Saeko nodded straight away as they were scared that the CEO could do something in that room for insurance claims and the loss of their work but to them it was a loss of their daughter.

Saeko asked, "Ami, do you want to go to sleep while we escort you out?"

Ami nodded and within the three of them, Mamoru, Hiroshi and Saeko had lifted the robot and decided to walk out of the room however due to the surge, the lights surrounding them had started to spark and due to all of the electrical equipment, it was overheating and catching fire. The blaze was blocking the exit as two mainframe computers were nearby and got towards the laminate floor making the heat more intense and there were no blankets to put out the flames.

Hiroshi screamed, "Help!"

Suddenly from the only visible window, Sailors V and Moon had broken in as they wanted to save the programmers yet they were edgy, at unease as they saw the brunette who crossed her arms and growled at the site of the two.

Sailor Moon pulled her partner's arm and asked in a panic, "Is there anything we can do Sailor V?"

Looking upwards, Sailor V was thinking herself how to get out of the building. The fire has trapped the only viable exit and the window that they smashed through was only enough to squeeze them and Ami through the window as Mamoru, Hiroshi and Saeko were too big to fit through.

Saeko put her finger on her chin and asked to herself, "I wonder, has Ako entered the building?"

With a growl Mamoru shook her head, while they never clashed she didn't like Sailor V or her partner Sailor Moon. They were too energetic and sensed that they were different, not different as in like Mamoru with her upbringing but simply not from this planet.

Sailor V posed to herself, "I'm the fighter of love and justice, Sailor V!"

"I'm Sailor Moon", smiled the pink pigtailed girl, "In the name of the Moon, I want to help you!"

Yet after they introduced themselves, they sighed as there was no way out. Sailor Moon could heal people and Sailor V could use her attacks and whip but they didn't have anything to extinguish the water. There were no buckets, no sprinklers at the ceiling or any fire extinguishers. The walls were metallic all the way through and not even Sailor V could punch or kick through them. With the eyes blinking, Ami had switched herself back on and looked at the flames. Using her computer brain she came up with an idea and out of nowhere shouted...

"MERCURY SOAP SPRAY"

Suddenly underneath from her hands, water jets had come out and sprayed directly towards the flames as the flames were spreading then slowly going down. Hiroshi and Saeko cuddled up together as their last minute plan was the best thing that happened otherwise all of them would have been burnt to a crisp and Ami would have eventually melted as her coolant wouldn't be enough to cope. Within two minutes, the flames have died down and they ran out of the room. Hiroshi then went to the control panel and typed 4444 to lock the door. Sailor V then kicked the panel causing the glass to break, Mamoru sighed as she would have done it herself and V interfered. Knowing what was done was done, Sailors V and Moon then ran towards the other direction of the building unaware that they went closer into the offices as Hiroshi, Saeko, Ami and Mamoru went the same way as they came in.

Ami was losing her power as she then collapsed, it seems that her battery has died out from both the Soap Spray and from walking. Mamoru picked her up then laid her on the floor and had a worried look on her face, Ami was the first person who called her a friend. It was unusual and she had feelings that she never had before. She dithered as she didn't know what to do, listen to her heart who wants them two to be the best of friends or her delinquent ways and abandon them to run back to her gang. Then again her gang members weren't friends of her really as they never done things for Mamoru out of friendship but out of trouble, it was always Mamoru who had to pick up the pieces that they left behind.

Mamoru strongly spoke, "I'm not letting my friend die here, I'm going to my apartment to do something that I haven't done before. Look after someone."

"Ami needs our support", stoically explained Hiroshi.

"I'm not leaving you two here, we're all coming."

The two programmers smiled as Mamoru decide to reach her hand to Saeko who grabbed it and did a hand shake together knowing that they agreed to something. Mamoru then decided to lift Ami up and put her in her arms, it wasn't much of a problem as Ami was designed to be as light as possible rather than the stereotype of a bulky robot.

With what little battery life she had left, Ami asked, "What about your gang members?"

"Fu...", swore Mamoru until she realised that she didn't need to swear especially with better company around and bitterly explained, "Screw them, I have a purpose in my life now and that's looking after my lovely friend."

Just before Ami went to sleep, she smiled as much as her face as able to however it was starting to melt as her face started heating up and it became slightly disfigured.

"Thanks Mako..."

That was it, Ami had run out of power and due to the cut off, it sounded like Mako rather than Mamoru yet her cheeks blushed as somehow she likes that name. She knew that Makoto meant sincerity and deep down, she wanted to be that kind of person and despite being a delinquent, she doesn't lie and have to have the other gang members lie for her.

Mamoru looked down at the slightly burned Ami and sulked thinking that she was dead, "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine Mamoru, she needs a maintenance check anyway", nodded Saeko.

They had managed to leave the building and instead of climbing back up the fence, Mamoru had followed the others into their Honda Accord and drove away from the Mizuno corporation. Hiroshi was driving and Saeko was in the passenger seat while at the back, Mamoru was stroking Ami's blue hair. It felt so lifelike as it was so soft and it gave her something that she hasn't had in a long time, pleasure. She didn't want to be a delinquent and now she doesn't have to be, she has the two programmers and a robot friend on her side. Saeko turned towards the back and hand over Mamoru a small burgundy box.

"Mamoru, I want you to have these."

Saeko had given Mamoru something special, earrings with pink roses as studs. It was the biggest surprise in her life that someone gave her an item rather than her taking something. Then again Mamoru had only stole beer and packets of cigarettes as she didn't want to deal with the yakuza, her heart was too big to join a larger organised crime gang and she would have been useless anyway since she wasn't beautiful enough to be a mistress or male to be one of the goons so she would fight.

Mamoru looked directly at Saeko's blue eyes and smiled, "Thanks Saeko, it's the first time that someone gave me a gift."

"No problem Mamoru, remember you and Ami are part of the family now", sternly spoke Saeko. "Since you did so much for our little girl, it was the least that we could do for you."

For the first time since her loss of her parents, Mamoru smiled and not as a cocky smirk but a soft centred heartfelt smile. She hasn't had a feeling of content before in Tokyo and it took two lonely programmers and their robotic daughter for it to happen. Instead of going to her apartment, Hiroshi took them to his place that was larger than the small rundown apartment. Him and Saeko were more or less dating but were both too scared to be committed to marriage so it was pretty much a small house in the Azabu-Juban area. Mamoru had slept in a comfy bed that night and it felt strange, she was thinking "why would they do this for me?" but then realised that she had good company, she slept like a log.

The next morning, Mamoru woke up from bed and it was the best night sleep in a long time. She decided to have a wash and to put her green pins in her hair as her without a ponytail felt empty, she couldn't believe that she was having hot water for a wash. Hot water instead of cold like she normally does since she didn't have much money.

Hiroshi was repairing Ami as he was changing her battery yet already fixed her slightly warped face from the smile. Now Ami could smile but only softly, she couldn't do large grins like Sailor V.

Hiroshi suggested, "I think Ami needs to go to school and I'm guessing that you don't really have a school to go to."

Mamoru nodded as she was expelled from most schools of the area, outside of two. The expensive T-A Academy where Rei from the Hikawa Shrine goes to and Juban Junior High as she lived too far away to attend.

"I know this is going to sound strange but can you look after Ami while she goes to school?"

All Mamoru could do was blissfully smiled, she has a purpose in life now and that was to protect Ami from danger as well as recharge her battery during school hours to make sure that she's still working when they come to Hiroshi's home. With a nod, she decided to wear the rosy earrings that Saeko had given her. As it happens the nearest school was Juban Junior High and it was the only other school that Mamoru was not expelled from that was open to the public regarding status. The issue was the name, Ami didn't have a last name and neither Hiroshi or Saeko wanted to use their last names. They came up with her birth place and that was Mizuno. Besides Mizuno is a real surname and wasn't an issue. Mamoru nodded out of agreement and thought that the name suited her.

In the police station, the two gang members were still in the cells as they were waiting for Mamoru to arrive. She never did as her life was changed around however she knew that it would take some time adjusting due to the no smoking policy and that she likes a drink of beer, the latter Hiroshi was actually okay with as he sometimes goes to late night bars to get drunk.

"Where the fuck is Mamoru?"

"Fuck knows."


	21. September 21: When Preordering isn't Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 and the ideas have run out... Doesn't help with head pains either.
> 
> So back to prompts: Person A surprising Person B with an extravagant gift, to which Person B is delighted, but asks how they afforded it. Person A stutters a bit, unsure how to confess that they earn extra money working on the side as a stripper.
> 
> Also the story is kinda relevant of what is going off in the console world right now.

Walking towards the corridor of Ami's apartment, Makoto was holding a large box with a smile on her face knowing that it was something important. She knocked on the door and opened with the handle.

"Hey Ami, I got you this."

Makoto walked into the living room and put the box down onto the table then carefully by her heavy handed standards opened the brown box to reveal something. A PS5!

"Thank you Mako-chan", softly smiled Ami as she sat on the couch, "You must have been lucky to get a pre-ordered machine."

"I didn't just buy it for you but for Haruka when she comes around, she can't wait to beat me at Gran Turismo 7 and the next BlazBlue game", chuckled Makoto while closing her eyes in happiness.

Ami stared at that PS5 box and was still surprised that she saw a physical real model in her eyes. That white, space age style of the console with a bulge where the disc drive was as both of them believe that physical is the better option due to more options, the sleek tri-coloured controller mixing the white and black segments with the blue strips. There was also a physical copy of Assassin's Creed Valhalla as it was the only game that Makoto was able to purchase at the time as the other games were either not out yet, sold out or couldn't afford it. On top of which, there was a printed receipt from the UK mentioning their preorder of Overcooked: All You Can Eat that is a more suitable game that they can both play. At least they had some PS4 games that they could play with Makoto playing all the action single player games or the fighting games while Ami preferred the RPGs and the platformers, nearly half of them were imported from the US or Europe with only the Like a Dragon games, the BlazBlue and the Musou games being in native Japanese.

Ami wondered, "How did you manage to get the money to buy that and the game? Even if you bought the games physically and got them imported, the games are roughly 16,000 yen each."

Looking up to the ceiling, Makoto pulled her mouth as far back as she could as she didn't want to tell Ami how she got the money. She would have told her bluntly as she believes in the truth however in this occasion, she felt embarrassed and she was sweating at the thought to tell innocent Ami any of it.

"Well... uh... eh..."

A few weeks ago, Makoto had managed to pre-order the PS5 and the Assassin's Creed Valhalla game except she looked at the total cost that she would have paid. While she was lucky to get the console at 49,980 yen as she preordered directly rather than a reseller, a shifty character that Makoto would beat up for their dishonest profit gaining venture, she sighed as she didn't earn that kind of money.

She had to think of something, she didn't want to ask for a loan as many of them are attached to criminal gangs and she felt disheartened if she asked Rei for the money as she was the only one who could afford it without question. Makoto didn't get the console for herself otherwise she would have bought a Xbox Series X due to the power, she got it for her friends but even with that reason, there was a chance that Rei would still turn it down as the last console she bought was a PS2. Usagi and Minako were out of the question as they both have Switches and they had to beg their parents for it.

As she was walking down the street, she had managed to bump into Haruka. She knows that the blonde has money, she's a racing car driver after all and the more well known ones get quiet a bit in terms of sponsors. Sadly as Makoto discovers with a frown, Haruka is not a well paid driver due to that she is female and are still considered a novelty in the racing world despite her skill.

"You want money fast kitten? I know just the place."

Haruka had taken Makoto to the Red Light District in Tokyo, Kabukiko to be exact. A rundown grotty backstreet alley full of old pre-World War II buildings, they stood outside a strip club that said "Burning Passion" and looked like a dive.

Makoto yelled while looking at Haruka, "I don't want to strip!"

"Relax Mako, I work here sometimes at a night", smiled Haruka as she put her hand on Makoto's shoulder, "I've seen Minako perform here, she also likes it in here and she's actually known throughout the hostess clubs."

Straight away, Makoto shook her head and thought of cancelling the preorder but she wasn't doing it for herself.

Makoto growled, "I don't want some gangster owning me!"

"Yeah, most are run by the yakuza but not this one, I know because I know the owner", nodded Haruka as she was annoyed by gangsters herself.

Still reluctant to go ahead with the strip club, Haruka pushed Makoto into the building and inside was an elderly bald Japanese man wearing a white gown, he wasn't very tall but looked seedy.

Makoto gasped as she recognised him, "Wait? Rei's Grandfather owns this place?"

Haruka nodded and he also nodded in agreement, Makoto found it strange that he would own a place like this but she knew that he was perverted, she thought that it made sense.

"Oh you must be Mako, my granddaughter talks about you all the time", cheekily smiled Rei's grandfather, "I wish you was my granddaughter, your assets are more delightful."

At that moment Makoto felt like kicking the man right in the crotch as she snarled to herself but Haruka went next to him and did a cheeky grin as he returned the same expression. She was given the stage name Sailor Jupiter that coincidentally is her Sailor Senshi name.

At first Makoto felt uncomfortable, she would rather beat the men up for wooing and intimidating her but as she performed more stripteases, she felt more relaxed. Due to her height, she was often rejected by guests however some did take a chance as they wanted a strong woman, the breasts appealed to them or actually did find her pretty enough. She was only there for two weeks and while both Haruka and Rei's grandfather wanted her to stay, she just wanted it over and done with in a professional way.

It wasn't what Makoto expected, she expected her pole dancing in a club but most of the clients she had, well the ones who wanted to choose her were actually pleasant. They respected Makoto and she respected them back whether it was providing them with a good show or just providing them with company. One of them who was an American even said that getting the PS5 was tough and understand what she had to go through to get the console, he had to refresh 5000 times at Walmart's website hoping to get a slot and had to get a loan as he was fired by the company last week. Most of them just wanted to see her without touching, some just wanted a snuggle and go to a hotel. Not a love hotel, just a regular one as they were willing to pay. A couple of them didn't even want to see Makoto strip and only came in because they were lonely and they didn't want to go to a hostess club to get conned, she smiled the most and talked to them for her allotted hour.

There was a man who came in and he didn't want the girls to strip at all thinking that it was disgraceful, while it gave Rei's grandfather a raised eyebrow he still let him in. Most of the women refused to serve him but Makoto nodded. He just wanted a hug and she delivered him the biggest most heartfelt hug that he ever had. He wasn't strange and happened to be the last guest that Makoto got as it was her last day, he cried when he heard as he would have missed out on what he considered to be an amazing woman as she was talking about cooking and baking with him nodding and writing down her recipes. They happened to left together holding hands and went away from the seedy Kabukicho to the nearest blight and warm supermarket as they shopped together in happiness before he went back home to his apartment alone.

She did get two notorious guests, one had a white jacket with hair that was just like Mamoru's and was friendly but sadly he was just too perverted for his own good and had mokkori phases. It was the only time that Makoto punched and kicked the man, he was still happy when he left the strip club while he was wobbling as he never had a woman who would fight like that before and wish that there were more women like her. The other was a red jacketed man who for some reason called her Fujiko...


	22. September 22: Burning Hiyorimikansen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 and it took longer than I though that it did...

Rei had entered the apartment of one Mikan Shiratori, the famous idol who was hanging around the Azabu-Juban area. At first she thought that she didn't want to go in, she had her suspicions about the idol who was always nice on stage but she figured that she wanted help on her singing career. Minako was also ready for her singing career and also to be an idol however she was indecisive on how to approach it as she still wanted to be the Goddess of Love. Besides Rei thought that if she was good then she can introduce her to Minako, except she just has that feeling about whether Mikan is any good at all...

As she entered the living room, it was unusually empty for a famous singer with just a red couch in the centre of the room, a magazine rack, small wooden cabinet with a stereo and a stack of CDs on top, and two posters of the innocent idol with strong poses. There was also a part of the wall that was lighter than the rest of the wall, like there was a picture there in the past. Her hunch was that she rents this place and lives somewhere else, a private place where she wasn't bothered about the press.

"You must be Rei, nice to meet you", greeted Mikan in a high pitched tone as she came into the living room, "We will get ready in just a moment."

Very quickly Rei blinked as she noticed something different about Mikan compared to all the drink can adverts and the concerts that she watched, her hair was different. There was no black shoulder length hair like her blonde friend Minako but it was in a brown bun with strands of hair going down all over her forehead. Rei growled to herself thinking that she has the wrong place, she was not as attractive as she thought.

Rei clarified, "Are you really Shiratori Mikan? Your hair is different."

"Oh...", paused Mikan thinking that Rei could split from the apartment at any time, "I wear a wig when I'm about but I have my hair short so I can shower more easily."

Mikan had walked into her bedroom and got out her black wig from her bed, she then went back into the living room and showed Rei, after putting the wig on the black haired woman nodded and smiled as it was just like how she saw her.

In her high pitched voice, "I've just washed my hair so it is okay to take it off?"

"Go ahead", grumbled Rei as she thought that Mikan was just distracting her so she would only do a bit of practice.

She went back into the bedroom and slung the wig back onto the bed as quickly as possible to go back into the living room. Mikan was still not ready while Rei was starting to get impatient even though she has all of the time in the world at the shrine.

Mikan falsely smiled, "Before you get ready to sing, always clear your throat and imagine that you are in the shower, so you can relax a bit more."

Rei nodded in agreement as that was solid advice, the voice box has to be as clear as possible especially for an idol like Mikan to sing and being on stage would be pretty stressful especially for someone like Rei who prefers to be alone. By imagining to be in the shower, she would relax and sing to her heart's content.

"Let me show you", smiled Mikan.

First thing that Mikan had done was to cough however the cough sounded so grouchy, almost Makotoesque in terms of tone. Then something that sounded like a deep voiced "ha" came out of her. She was struggling to control her insides as a few moments later...

BURRRRRRRRRRRP!

A loud belch came out of her mouth. Rei knew that an idol sometimes have to let her unladylikeness out when she's not on stage or in public so for Mikan to make that burp was understandable.

Mikan covered her mouth to hide her expression, "I'm sorry, I ate a so and an onsen tamago earlier."

Feeling a bit bubbly, Mikan had rubbed her stomach and was trying to keep her innocence even though deep down inside her was a different story, one that was ready to unleashed into the world. Rei would have said something in retaliation like she shouldn't be eating that food but she was the guest and didn't want to annoy her, also since she launched a drink it might be her tastes in food. She then cleared her throat, it was slightly rough but much more controlled causing Mikan to nod that she had done it right.

"Now imagine that you are in the shower."

Mikan let go of her orange dress that she was wearing by loosing her shoulders so it would slip off. As soon as she had done that, Rei had lowered her eyebrows as she saw something not quite right... Mikan was naked. No bra, no panties. She could see her flat breasts clear as day and her pubic hairs around her vagina.

Rei pointed her finger at Mikan and growled, "Hold on, you're not giving me any singing practice..."

She shouted as she thought that if Mikan did give her singing practice, she would be at least presentable wearing a bra and panties but she was really acting like she was having a shower. It was also unusual as Mikan had made a larger smile, almost a grin when the clothes came off. Rei only knows Usagi to do that but is part of who she was and at least told her about it, Mikan however didn't and it was a surprise.

"I just want to settle in, sometimes you need to prepare yourself", spitefully spoke Mikan but was not low like her Makotoesque cough from earlier. After clearing her throat letting out another deep "ha", the brown bun singer cheered, "If you want to sing a love song, imagine kissing someone."

Rei didn't know what to do as her eyes were widen by the shock, while it was sound advice she wasn't sure whether to kiss Mikan. She kept looking at the door as it was starting to sound strange, if Mikan wanted a date then she should have been upfront about it. As for Mikan herself, she was struggling doing twitches to her mouth as she wanted the kiss but was weary whether Rei would deliver. She needed to ease the tension that the black haired woman was having.

"Don't be shy Rei, you're pretty", smiled Mikan, "You don't have to kiss me on the lips, just imagine love your way."

At this point, Rei felt like that she had nothing to lose. Mikan was easing her tension and felt like she didn't have to do the kiss passionately, at least for starters. Yet Rei looked at one body part in particular, her smooth cheeks. Somehow they were attracting her, Usagi has cheeks like those and despite being the most annoying woman in Azabu-Juban, she was also very friendly. Usagi would have let Rei kiss her cheeks but it would have took a lot of confidence for her to do that, in reality Rei doesn't have much confidence in herself deep down. She was more closer to Ami in terms of shyness but she didn't want to be shy, just on her own until it was right. Thinking it would be like Usagi who inside her head was saying "Do it Rei! Don't be grumpy and shy!", she had reached out and decide to kiss those smooth and natural cheeks, the one on Rei's right attracted her.

Rei had kissed Mikan's right cheek and she smiled, she started to let go but found the cheeks to be so sweet that she would go back and kiss it then swapping to the other side and kiss twice. Inside of Mikan was a different story, she was getting what she wanted as her cheeks were luring Rei into love.

Suddenly Mikan made something disturbing, a brash smirk as her eyebrows were lowered revealing her botoxed forehead that caused Rei to startle as it was so sudden.

"That was so lovely", brashly smirked Mikan in a high pitched voice but then a strong demonic voice came out, "I want you!"

That was it as Rei breathed to herself, something was not right at all as she was twitching... The strong husky voice sounded strange coming out of a woman's mouth more so than Makoto who had the deepest voice until that point yet Rei sensed that it was natural and her high pitched voice was fake. Those "ha" noises that Rei heard were her true voice trying to escape out of a false idol. Rei had that feeling that she was fucked and had started turning to flee. It was that smirk, it was not human like at all. There was a possibility that there was something inside of Mikan controlling her but she would have sense a youma.

Very quickly Mikan had grabbed onto Rei's medium sized breasts and squeezed them that gave her a yelp, she did not like being touched like that. With a growl with her eyebrows lowered, she had slapped Mikan's face rapidly with a smack. Mikan rubbed her face and the smirk was changing to a frown as she hissed that Rei attacked her. As revenge, Mikan had teared down Rei's white top revealing her partly naked self and she screamed.

Without any question, Mikan moved directly towards Rei's freshly squeezed breasts and with her mouth on her left nipple, she was sucking them as the frown was changing back. Despite that Rei was punching her neck, furious that an idol singer would do that, she was distracted by the the sucking of the teat hoping for her to get some milk. She didn't however her lips were wet and decided for the right nipple, again it was the same as Rei was too tensed for any juices.

As Rei let go while Mikan put her head down, she headed out of the room towards the exit except that heavy boxes were blocking her path. It seems that Mikan had expected her to leave and put them there while Rei was in the living room alone waiting for her to come. Reluctantly Rei returned to the living room and Mikan stood there with a smirk knowing that she has the upper hand.

Mikan spoke with her husky demonic voice, "There's no escape!"

"I just wish that Usagi and Minako wouldn't like your work", growled Rei.

There was a problem, Rei couldn't leave and there was nothing that she could do. There was no entertainment in the room outside of the stereo and due to the basics of the room, there was nothing that she could attack Mikan with.

Mikan frowned, "I need pleasure."

Rei was annoyed as Mikan was making her more and more angry yet inside of her felt angry too as her stomach was starting to bubble, she was a singer and she needed to get better so she was thinking of the obvious.

The black haired woman bluntly asked, "Why can't you just sing?"

"I only sing for my audience", spoke Mikan in her false high pitched voice, "I can't maintain it longer enough."

Despite that Rei hasn't been to an actual concert and only saw edited footage, Usagi and Minako however did attend one of her concerts and they either remembers waiting a while in between songs as in a ten minute gap or she only does one song for her concerts. She always spent little time back stage and wondered why. It could be a lie from Mikan yet she wasn't sure. Suddenly Rei did a tiny belch and she blushed.

Returning to her strong voice Mikan smirked, "My body needs raw power and that gives me pleasure."

Rei had bit her tongue as Mikan was not attractive unlike herself, she was sweaty and not even Minako was like this after an intense volleyball match. Arguably her only plus was simply her cheeks on her face. She had sense evil coming from Mikan and not just her voice but from her expressions. Probably had a man been there or someone with a penis, Mikan would want a fuck but she couldn't and would think of another way. Yet Rei was feeling more bubbly as she had a couple of cramps and she needed to let go, she held her stomach when suddenly...

BRRRRRRP...

Mikan ordered, "MORE! MORE!"

Mikan had the most brash impudent smirk on her face due to Rei's fart, she saw her skirt move up, she smelt the fart and loved the strong smell. Mikan was getting her pleasure from Rei however she was annoyed that she had to fart and Mikan wanted more? On stage, she would never think that Mikan had a breast or a fart fetish however she had a feeling that it wasn't the only fetish. The black haired woman felt some more bubbles and cramps as she had to let go...

BRRRRRRRRP...

It was louder and smellier with the smirk being fixed on Mikan's face, it was more powerful and gave more pleasure yet made Rei bitter that she had to do it. She smelt her strong smell and wondered how that happened as she pulled a disgusted face. Had it been anyone else, Rei would have blushed and apologised but not Mikan.

Rei grumbled as she was in pain, "I really have to go to the toilet..."

She was holding her stomach, the cramps were there, she could feel her growls, her stomach roaring to go, she wanted to push her bowels so badly. While the farts weren't always a sign, in Rei's case they were as they got stronger like it need a poo.

"Bend down for me!", ordered Mikan.

Rei wanted to go to Mikan's toilet, that's if she has one. She didn't want to obey the deep husky voice of Mikan, she wanted a poo and from the sound of her stomach, one that she wants urgently. Just as Rei was about to dash off, Mikan had grabbed her legs making her unable to go and squeezed it so hard that it would have been painful for her to escape. It was making Rei more and more irritable, she would have attacked her if it wasn't for her stomach so with what strength she had, she turned around and tried to break the struggle.

"No! I need to go."

It was it, Mikan wasn't letting her go and she grabbed onto Rei's panties and ripped them causing the shrine maiden to grumble. She wanted the experience as raw as possible and her panties that would have been stained, the stools might have weighted her down.

There was no choice, Rei had to bend down with her stomach and her hands touching the floor and she had to go no matter where. Had Mikan been considerate, she would have let her go to the toilet or at least rubbed her stomach pain but she wasn't. With a push, something came out of Rei's ass. One long turd, it wasn't hard but had some texture and was black, a sign that Rei was not well as she was relieved from the pain as she breathed out or so she thought as Rei's stomach made another cramp and Mikan smirked knowing that she was getting the pleasure from Rei's pleasure then displeasure.

Yet that wasn't all that Rei had inside her as she felt another push and the stool that came out was much lighter, softer and more wet. As for why Rei wanted to go, she had stomach pain and diarrhoea trying to drink water to ease the pain before going to Mikan's but that wasn't all as her stomach had bubbled wishing that she could feel it. It was strange as the impudent smirk was raising and Mikan actually decided to move and put her hands on Rei's stomach, she felt like the bubbling and she loved it thinking that there was someone like me in the world. She moved down and touched the slight bloat that came from Rei and her exposed tummy, she gave it a lick however it was only one lick.

Rei thought to herself, "This woman is absolutely crazy."

Mikan let go and moved back directly towards the rear of Rei, ready for some more and it did about five minutes later. Lighter as in a light brown, softer, wet and spread across the wooden floor. It was sloppy shit and Rei's ass had some of that. It would have been fully covered if Mikan did not remove her panties.

The smell was strong. There were rumours about Rei's demon stomach as far back as elementary school and why she was irritable. She didn't want to be, she just wanted to fit in but due to her differences had made her cold. Mikan however just had a normal childhood, nothing out of the ordinary until one day she was walking down the street and saw a blonde girl with an exposed large bloated tummy, unusual since most girls were either skinny or wore clothes large enough to cover their body. She imagined how much power that someone could have inside them. When she came home she was naked and she farted, the relief from the blast had given her pleasure with a smile. Not from kissing boys, not from her musical talent but from a fart. The forbidden thing in terms of a woman. One of her first pleasures was tracking down the girl with the large tummy and was the most pleasure that she ever had. She felt the skin, the growls, the gurgles, the hardness and was the start for Mikan. It is unknown whether she was still alive.

That brash impudent smirk from Mikan had returned in full force, if she had a penis she would go all in right now as Rei's stomach pain and plastered shit was pleasure for her, it would have be hard, extremely hard. Rei however felt embarrassed that she had to do it with someone watching, she likes to be alone when she goes. She was bitter that Mikan had swiped from Rei's ass a bit of excrement and licked the shit from her finger. Somehow it tasted fishy...

She decided that she wanted to rim Rei's ass as she got a taste and liked it so she wanted to go to the direct source. Mikan got her tongue on the ready for some rimming, she licked her lips and started licking the muscle as the tongue reached Rei's ass and felt the wetness.

Rei growled, "Hey, you shouldn't do that!"

Within four licks Mikan had enough, it was a bit bitter despite being attractive. With a struggle, Rei had started to get up as she felt cramped being at that position being careful not to have her feet in her shit however her stomach was much better. As she was half way up and unaware due to literally being behind her, Mikan had felt something powerful inside her that was starting to bubble and put her hands on the side of her tummy as it was starting to sweat. Rei got up and turned around...

BURRRRRRRRRRRP!

Another burp came out of Mikan and it was much louder than before, it was like the burp that she wanted to do but had to act "ladylike" in front of Rei. The smirk was there as she felt her stomach with its power. Rei suspected as she finally got a look of Mikan's expression that the burp from earlier that Mikan had done and covered her mouth, she enjoyed with her kissable cheeks being out there. It was at that point that Rei was thinking that she wasn't ladylike, at least Usagi had some manners but Mikan wasn't at all.

"Feel my stomach!"

Straight away, Rei crossed her arms annoyed that she had to do that as she had enough of Mikan and wanted to leave. She felt like transforming into Sailor Mars to try to attack the devilish Mikan, one problem is that she left her stick at the shrine thinking that it was just an idol singer and high praise from both Usagi and Minako that caused her to let her guard down.

Rei shouted, "I won't!"

"Relieve my pain!", demanded Mikan as she felt the bubble sensation inside of her.

Having not much choice, Rei had sat down and felt Mikan's gassy stomach. It was pretty hard and bloated, she even saw the belly button. There was evil inside of her and the irony was that Mikan wasn't a youma, it was her being herself. Mikan's clitoris was getting harder by the slow rubs that Rei forced her to do and with a smirk of her own, Rei had squeezed her stomach wanting more pain.

Yet it was opposite for her, it was pleasure. More gas was bubbling up, growling and gurgling, Rei even felt the ripples of the gurgles coming from Mikan's stomach and has that feeling that it was going to be big. She knows from experience regarding this thing. The evil was churning inside of Mikan and it wanted to release, it felt like a touch of cramp due to the intense power inside of her. It wasn't sure whether Rei felt that Mikan was in pain or not but whatever it was, she had to stop and get up, she manage to slightly move towards the direct sight of the stomach when Mikan turned around almost towards the point where Mikan's ass was facing Rei when...

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP!...

Rei pinched her nose, Mikan's fart stunk and she thought that she was bad. She even thought that Makoto wasn't as bad as that. Rei has actually smelt the Sailor Senshi's farts, not intentionally as it was a natural occurrence that they wish that they didn't have as being ladies, she thought that she had an image to maintain and her stomach let her down. The only one that she recalls not having much of a smell was Ami but she shares her embarrassment that she has to do it. She believed the order being Ami, Usagi/Minako with the order alternating, herself and Makoto in terms of either frequency or strength.

Mikan on the other hand had her smirk on, she loved the fart and everything about it. The raw power that she felt, the bubbling sensation both inside her demonic stomach and from her farts, the eggy smell from the onsen tamago, the intense sweat from her flatulent ass and had someone been behind it would have felt that. It was loud and proud to the point of rubbing her tummy. Rei opened her eyes in shock, how can anyone be like this? Proud of farts? She must have been the devil, one worse than herself as she was part demon. Even men that she hated at least wasn't proud of farts and have accepted on that's what they do.

While Rei was annoyed yet shaken by the experience, Mikan's vagina was hard causing her to be wet due to the intense pleasure that she had received. In her mind, if Rei gave her that much pleasure imagine all of the girls. She can see it now, being smothered in Usagi's moony ass and waiting for that parp or eating her high calorie shit, making Ami feel absolutely uncomfortable in any way possible, raping Minako as not even the Goddess of Love would find anything good about her and tying herself to Makoto to give herself a high level of pleasure whether it was her tied up so Makoto would be at her ass or the other way around with the flatulence fuelling her pleasure for days. Even if they transformed, she would still get the pleasure and there was nothing that they could do outside of killing her. She was so heartless that Moon Healing Escalation would have no affect on her whatsoever.

As Mikan jumped onto Rei hoping to rape her, right at the top left hand corner was a security camera as they were being watched. Both Mikan and Rei were unaware of that as the signal was coming from the back room of the Game Center Crown that had a screen as well as a computer connected with the tape recording all of the footage.

Motoki was looking at the screen with a disgusted look on his face wondering which one was worse between the two, he didn't intend to watch that as in reality he was observing Mikan. An idol who was secretly the most sickest person that he knows, she was pure evil. She loves nudity, she loves burps and farts and loves screwing with people. He had his suspicions as far back as the day when Usagi, Naru and Umino were talking about her, beating Jadeite to the punch, he had went to her apartment as it was unlocked and installed security cameras in every room. He easily found the address due to that Mamoru was aware of her and a drunk Haruna Sakaruda told him about Mikan when she attended the school. When he saw that footage in the shower, that was it. Sadly he wasn't believed as Usagi spread fake news that a youma called Derella took over her body. While people believed Usagi, Motoki knew differently. Jadeite had managed to pirate the video feed and edited the footage, he also knew that only Usagi as Sailor Moon was on that stage when Mikan became Derella. Jadeite had also edited the footage of the stage to add Mamoru as Tuxedo Mask, in reality Mamoru and Motoki were watching the footage at the Crown of Mikan in the shower observing her next move. He even thought that it was a thing that both Usagi and Jadeite had done together, a conspiracy theory between the two so it would make both Sailor Moon and Mikan look good for publicity. Usagi wasn't clever but would be in her good nature to fall for a scam.

All he needed was enough evidence to send Mikan Shiratori down for life and over the past few months, every night before closing he went through hours and hours of tape. It was enough now for the police to arrest her and have a strong case, Mikan wouldn't have stood a chance for defence even if she dealt with the judge.

Motoki wondered, "These pairings are getting weirder by the day..."

"You said Motoki", smirked Jigen as he stood by the back door.

  
Very quickly Motoki turned around from the screen and saw the man with his hat covering his eyes giving him a smile yet it quickly faded as he had something on his mind as well as the thought that he let Jigen down.

Motoki sulked, "I'm sorry that our date hasn't gone as planned..."

"It's fine, this has been one of the better ones", drily chuckled Jigen. "What's on the screen?"

"That's Mikan Shiratori."

"I've heard of her, the crazy idol who has pleasure in the sick things that she frigging does. That smirk would give anyone nightmares."

"Yeah...", sighed Motoki as he thought of a close friend that was affected by her and asked, "Where's Lupin?"

"He's with a Mikan of his own, Fujiko told him to steal a full diamond necklace at a museum nearby."

Looking at Jigen, Motoki could tell that he was annoyed growling at the thought that Fujiko is taking advantage of Lupin yet again but quickly made a sniff as he felt alone. The times that him and Lupin spend together have been decreasing by the times that Lupin has been spending time with Fujiko.

Motoki advised, "I hope Lupin notices you and hopes that he has some sense one day."

"You know Motoki, you remind me of Lupin. The side that I always wanted to see", gently smirked Jigen.

Suddenly Motoki had started to relax from the hour of watching Mikan raping Rei by that smirk. Not an evil smirk like Mikan but a good and friendly smirk that he wouldn't mind staring at. They looked at the screen and Mikan had her stomach right in front of Rei appearing to wanting it licked, it was like the strong willed shrine maiden had become submissive as she was laid on the side with Mikan on her knees. Just by them nodding knew where they were going to go.

Jigen chuckled, "After this, we might go on our date after all."

Motoki had a pack of baby wipes in his hand, he had a hunch that Rei and maybe Lupin would need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also headcannon 3: Mikan is actually a villain who is focused on her sexual and fetish desires with her singing being a front. Jadeite didn't unleash Derella but it was her true form (and Usagi imagined the clash between her). Even though in the series, she was really more or less a one shot character, this scene doesn't seem that she's a friendly character... http://grimbor.isperilo.us/miscellaneous/images4/sm7_24.jpg It just gives something to work on.
> 
> It is also an alternate universe of an alternate universe (of an alternate universe) as while Mikan is pretty much how she was in Incorrigible Hiyorimikansen with similar approaches, Rei doesn't exist in the Secret of Mamoru AUverse and neither does Jigen actually... Since that has a bland name version called Miken.


	23. September 23: Snuggling in a Fleece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 and drained... so just a drabble for today.
> 
> Prompt: Person A and Person B waking up to see the light shining in the window while they’re cuddled up together.

It was approaching around 10 in the morning. The curtain was pulled and the blinds were adjusted, a light came from the window despite being a miserable day as rain was spitting outside hearing drops of water splashing towards the ground from the balconies and roofs outside.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were happy as they were together in bed, Jupiter was in front while Mercury was behind her with her hand close towards Jupiter's back. They were in their Sailor Senshi form instead of Ami and Makoto. Jupiter's eyes were large showing her adorable emerald eyes and her mouth was open delighted while for Mercury, she was more muted instead having a gentle smile on her face.

Except as the bed sheet was pulled by a mysterious force, they stayed there all snugged up as it was a miserable day and they were better if they stayed in the bed. They didn't want to leave the bed, it was warm, it was soft and they loved it that way as for both of them, they had their own little duvet on top of the bed sheet in a matching soft dark grey fleece. Mercury was mostly covered while Jupiter had a little bit of her hair popping up from the sheet. At one point, she leaned out but then by said same mysterious force, it was pulled back in as well as the bed sheet. They felt like someone or something was stroking them keeping them content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twist is since it is a real life alternate universe, they are just plushies.


	24. September 24: Un... Lucky for Love (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 and since it is a Thursday... The last Thursday of the month...

Makoto sniffed to herself as she was walking away from the Game Center Crown rejected by everyone that she saw or worse... She's confused whether it was her fault that two died, one went out with Minako and one just ran off or that it was just a coincidence that it happened. No matter what, she felt that things can't get any worse...

Suddenly there was a massive downpour as the heavens opened delivering some torrential rain, she was already soaked by her ex-senpai with the crush fading away. Snarling to herself, she decided to run hoping to get shelter somewhere as the rain drops intensified going deep into her white top and brown skirt. She needed a break very badly, she needed to cheer up and it was just two bad days that will pass. Yet she wonders whether it would affect her for life. There was a thought right now that her ex-senpai and Minako are with the others right now as Minako shows off her boy for the day, literally boy for the day in this case. Just the thought caused her to hiss but then she sniffed... Maybe he was right after all, Minako presents herself as very feminine and attractive while Makoto tries her best but no man would ever want her. It wasn't just once or these past two days but since her puberty where she wanted some company yet her body prevented as much.

Makoto headed to the train station hoping to dry out as the rain continued and just stood there in the stand cold. She didn't want to make do with Ami, she loves her sure but she knows that she will miss out on the pleasures of male company and Ami herself was shy. She didn't want spend days just doing nothing while Ami was researching. When she researches, it is like a trance and sometimes goes to bed late as she was addicted to her laptop looking up a subject. Some days Ami wouldn't even say a word and lucky to even get her to eat a sandwich. It wouldn't matter if Makoto wasn't there if she was on that...

She was thinking what to do, cooking and sniffing flowers makes her content but with no one else there, it would just feel pointless. Like her life vanished when her parents died and fought to keep going until her strong body says no more but her strong body doesn't want her to die. Maybe leaving Azabu-Juban might not be such a bad idea, maybe even Tokyo itself. Just get away from the pain and settle in the countryside to fade away.

There was the man with the ruffled hair and he managed to see her as her height stands out especially with her brown ponytail, he was walking and since he was off balance accidentally pushed into a few people. They happened to stare at him and not at a good way whether it was from the salarymen or from the elderly even though he did say sorry, the elderly even grunted back. Makoto blinked and looked as she saw it for herself, he was trying to be kind and knows that it was his fault but the others rejected him. She thought in her head, "this was the same man that I saw earlier, why would he want to follow me?"

As the young man got closer, she had a better look and sensed that he wasn't a pervert as he was looking closer towards the floor hoping not to trip up. He was just as depressed as she was. There was something about him but she cannot put her finger on what, he was different than every other man that she saw. He wasn't a foreigner, she didn't consider him to be ugly as she got to see his blushing cheeks and his button nose.

He stood there and waved at her, Makoto looked up thinking why hasn't he run away. After all, all of the other men that she had ran away but he went towards her, very unusual so she gently waved back awkwardly pulling her face. It was surreal yet very quiet as the young man did not speak but instead made a gentle hum like noise.

Makoto asked, "Are you lost?"

Straight away he shook his head so Makoto put her thumb and her finger on her chin thinking what he was up to. It was unusual for what was a stranger to approach her and he did not look like a sinister person at all as she looked at his eyes and they were deep in sorrow, innocent looking.

"You don't... want me...", he stuttered as he struggled looking, "I'm... dis... abled..."

That's why Makoto thought that he was different when she had her first impression of him, he was disabled. Most disabled people in the area were treated very differently than "normal" people. She wouldn't even be surprised if he becomes a NEET if he doesn't get any help in the future and is looking increasingly likely that he won't. Really thinking about, him and Makoto were alike as in that they were different and people treated them differently. With his speech and behaviour pattern wasn't much different than her height and strength. After her puberty but before befriending Usagi and Makoto, people treated Makoto badly so she understands where he was coming from. It was the first time that Makoto actually met a disabled person and wasn't sure yet her heart felt that he needed some help in a gentle way but only if he needed it.

Makoto growled, "That doesn't bother me... You want something?"

He sniffed, "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure", she softly smiled as she can't say no for a hug.

The young man reached his arms and Makoto did the same as the arms were connecting with each other. They were both enjoying the hug as she found out that he was soft yet also strong like a good plushie while he looked down towards her tummy as he didn't want to look at her breasts making her think that he's a pervert. Besides he quickly looked down feeling a bit uncomfortable despite being one of the few bodily features that Makoto was proud of outside of back ache sometimes. He felt her strength but it was also gentle at the same time.

He smiled, "You really cheered me up."

"I really needed that, you cheered me up too", she smiled back.

They decided to walk out of the train station as Makoto didn't have enough money for a ticket as well as he had no money at all and the weather completely changed. The rain was gone and in its place was sun with not a cloud in the sky. While the man struggled to smile, Makoto however grinned as she felt more confident that she is with someone. Someone different sure but she was no longer alone, yet she was curious and wanted to ask 

Makoto looked at him and asked, "Did you follow me?"

Straight away he nodded as he followed her from when the teenager got knocked down by a bike, when she tried to but failed to save someone as well as Makoto getting dumped by her senpai and Motoki who dressed up as Lupin. While he didn't say, he was attracted to her as he knows that she was different but in a good way.

"I did, you're a pretty lady and people treated you so badly that...", he paused as he struggled to say the right words, "It makes me cry... It's not fair..."

Even though he was really shy, more so than Ami, his heart was in the right place. Still Makoto quickly blinked her eyes surprised that he called her a "pretty lady", no one has ever called her that since her days when she lived in the countryside before her puberty had kicked in. At first maybe it was a sarcastic comment but as she looked at him, it wasn't like that at all. He really meant it as he kept looking at her emerald eyes and her blushmarks. The more and more Makoto looked at him, the more and more that he reminded her of her friends.

Makoto calmly suggested, "Let me show you my friends."

"I don't have any friends, I don't know what having one is like", he sulked as he made the largest frown that he ever had.

She had that feeling as looking at his face, she could tell that he was beaten up in the past as his left cheek was slightly out of alignment with one more sunken than the other. It was also his voice, unlike Makoto's where it was deep his was high and nasally, like he was more like a cartoon character than a human. She could tell that he hated his voice just by that he didn't want to talk, she sometimes does that thinking that her voice was too deep for a woman however she was much braver than him.

Since it was quite a walk from the train station to the Hikawa Shrine where her friends were most likely to be since the Game Center Crown was closed, Makoto wanted to know more about the young man as she was curious with a possibility that he will get some help or at least a friend who likes the same things as he does.

Makoto asked, "Do you like reading?"

His eyes blinked and made a frown like he was confused, he didn't know how to word it as it sounded embarrassing not knowing the language despite being a native.

"I struggle...", sighed the man. "I can't... do... kanji and hiragana...", he paused as he was struggling to talk, "Katakana just about..."

She realised that he wasn't like Usagi who couldn't be bothered, he kept trying but failing as it was just too steep especially with the detailed kanji. There might be a theory that he doesn't know his own name or at least spell it to her. Most people introduce themselves however he hasn't, she thinks that he can't find a good enough way. It also means that he can't read manga meaning all those shojo magazines that Usagi reads might as well be in Finnish as it means the same. Knowing that it was her name due to watching what went off in the past, he asked for a pen and paper and wrote マコト however she shook her head and wrote まこと in clear handwriting. At first he was surprised how simple Makoto was in hiragana but then frowned that he did it wrong as he tried to do the three characters however his handwriting was very rough, rougher than her appearance. He just couldn't do smooth curves. Makoto smiled back as he tried his best and she understood that her name could be spelt that way.

It also means that if he can only read katakana just about, it means that his daily life is a struggle. He wouldn't be able to use a computer or any device, read ingredients never mind recipes to cook, he won't be able to get a job as he won't be able to understand a contract, not even a cleaner at an office. There might be a possibility that he knows another language if Japanese struggles him like English but he shook his head. Makoto sulked yet was frustrated with her eyebrows lowered on how to talk to him, from looking at him he can just about talk but feels very uncomfortable and his pronunciation was all muddled. A part of her feels like yelling at him but she also knows that if she yells at him, it might be it however he put his hand out and she held it firmly knowing that it was a soft touch. Like he knows that he is annoying her but she understands that it isn't his fault.

"What about swimming?"

"I... can't swim..., I'm not that like blue hair girl, she's good", sulked the young man.

There was a little smirk coming from Makoto as she knew that he was referring to Ami who is a good swimmer, she remember that when Ami was younger she recalls someone who went into the swimming pool and was the only person who never went into the main pool. He went to the smaller children's pool and struggled, since he spent at least a year trying to promote himself to the main pool however it never happened. Ami felt guilty that day when he left as she could have helped him but he barely communicated.

"Do you like sports?"

He quickly shook his head and she had that hunch that he struggled with that too whether it was football, baseball, track and field or gymnastics. Even his walking was swaying and he wasn't drunk. She can imagine it being worse than Usagi as she was clumsy even though surprisingly she does okay on the 100m dash.

"Music?"

Again a quick shake of the head means that he doesn't like it, at least it would mean peace and quiet. She also had a hunch with his voice, he wouldn't be good at singing but then again Makoto has a deep enough voice where it would sound strange in Japanese ears but more palatable towards Western ears, he wouldn't sound good at any language.

"What about watching TV?"

He paused as a "hmm..." sound came out of him, she knew that he was thinking as he was taking him time to think of an answer.

"A lot of shows make me stressed or cry", crocked the man. "I was only being honest..."

"It's okay, it's better to be honest", nodded Makoto. "Do you like animals?"

Very furiously he shook his head and made a panicky noise, she had a hunch that he was scared of them.

It turns out that he didn't have many hobbies. No wonder he struggled having friends when he doesn't have any topics to talk about and poor at verbal communication. He was thinking that he doesn't deserve someone like Makoto who talked to him and trying to talk back to her, he found her very patient even though he could tell that she must be feeling a bit annoyed. He can imagine her saying that "he's hopeless" in her head yet in her mind, she was feeling sorry for him. No friends, very little to talk about and from what she gathered a lot of things he couldn't do, make him stressed or upset. Even walking he felt scared as he looked at the pavement rather the the surroundings and his hands were shaking. It was like the worst of Usagi and Ami into one.

He sulked, "Sorry if I'm boring you..."

"You're not boring me, you just don't have much to say", strongly spoke Makoto.

While she was walking, she felt confused. She knows that she can dump him at any time yet she can't stop looking at his cheeks, she finds them cute. It was really difficult for Makoto to judge because he was disabled and she never hanged around with a disabled person before even though Usagi at her worst gets kind of close. Is she hanging around because she was taking pity on him or that there is something about him that's attracting her?

They arrived at the Hikawa Shrine and while Makoto managed to make it to the top fine, he struggled as he was out of breath as he was breathing in and out rapidly. While Makoto still had her doubts whether it would be a good idea especially if her ex-senpai was there, she felt that maybe he would have some friends of his own. After all Usagi is friends with almost everyone and there was that chance that Ami would make a good friend for him and vice versa due to their shyness having an understanding.

Within the middle of the shrine ground were Usagi, Ami and Rei with the former two stood up while the shrine maiden was sat down with her eyes closed trying to blank the annoying blonde. Unusually Minako wasn't there but she figured that she took her ex-senpai somewhere.

"Hiya Mako-chan", waved Usagi. She had noticed the other person who was shaking and excitedly asked, "Oooh... you brought someone?"

"Hey Usagi and yeah, I did", chuckled Makoto as she looked at that grin that Usagi had made.

As Usagi leaned forwarded having a closer look, for the young man however it was a nightmare. Those larger than life blue eyes were terrifying, her mouth was very large and her hair was very strange. He never saw someone like her in his life. She was getting closer while he turned around and hid behind Makoto absolutely shaken clinging onto her brown skirt. To him Usagi was a monster and she was going to eat him up.

Usagi smiled, "I won't hurt you."

Even with the promise that Usagi had made, the young man made a yelp, a very stressed noise. Since he knew having bad thoughts within the shrine was disrespectful, he had let go of Makoto and started to run away towards the edge of the steps. Makoto reached her hand and shouted, "Wait!" as she walked off towards the edge of the shrine. Rei opened her eyes and wondered what went off as she heard that strange noise and saw Makoto walking away. As for Ami, she did have a look at him and she knew that he was disabled but was too scared to tell the others her thoughts.

At the top of the steps, he sat down with his hands on both of his cheeks thinking that he blew his big chance. From what he would gather, they would be talking about him behind his back at the haiden. He knows because he remembered people in the past doing the same thing. His prediction however wasn't true as Makoto arrived at the top of the steps and she looked at him. A bit annoyed at first because he had just left yet she was thinking that was how he acted, he was terrified of Usagi and she sometimes forgets that outside of their bubble Usagi does look strange in an outsider perspective. Even with his hands on his cheeks, she saw that they were shaking as he was nervous. 

He sighed, "I let you down..."

"I know you ran away because you can't do that in a shrine and Usagi scared you", replied Makoto at an annoyed tone.

Straight away he nodded and thinking that was it, he ruined his chances with Makoto. Every opportunity of him having a friend was a failure, just as much as Makoto having a man was a failure.

Makoto wondered, "I do find it strange, you're scared of Usagi but you're not scared at me."

"Usagi's a monster but you're not a monster", he anxiously spoke, "You're kind, pretty, caring. I don't care if people find you tall or scary, it is who you are. A strong sweet-heart."

Suddenly it caused Makoto's shoulders to relax and her mouth to blissfully smile with a "daww...", he complimented her and despite that he was rushing his speech, she understood. It is ironic that he was scared of a lot of things including the friendly Usagi but not Makoto. The words "it is who you are" were circling around her head and was surprised that someone understood her. He didn't care that she wasn't as feminine as she liked, to him she was a strong yet delicate person who was really gentle in the inside. Yet he sniffed as he had a hunch that it wouldn't last and thought that he had made a mistake saying those things. He loved her from her personality to her appearance but he felt like he made a fool of himself, she wouldn't choose him even if other men rejected her. To him it was like it was too good to be true even if she was just a friend and would wake up in bed lonely as it was a dream. 

"You're going to let me go..."

At this point he just wanted to go home and stay there for the rest of his life, he knew that he would be safe instead of getting bullied or people like Usagi scaring him. He knew that he screwed up yet again, he had a feeling that Makoto didn't want him at all. After all he was disabled and she had plenty of abled friends, he saw Usagi, Ami and Rei there. It was only a matter of time before she would either go home or back into the shrine.

Yet Makoto stayed there, she didn't leave him and knew that it was part of who he is. After all she spent enough time with Usagi and Ami to know what they were like and he had some of their qualities with the shyness of Ami and when Usagi gets upset. Makoto wondered whether Usagi and Ami were disabled however they never said while he said straight away and trying to adapt to his different way of life.

Very quickly he gave Makoto another hug thinking that it is his last chance and she stroked his soft short hair to try to calm him down. The thoughts in her head repeating "You're going to let me go..." over and over again, she didn't want that as he was way too upset. Besides if she did let him go, she would be upset herself as she would have lost an opportunity to be with a man, admittedly one that needs plenty of help but she doesn't mind. After all she likes protecting people and especially loves when they say nice things about her that they really mean.

Makoto shook her head, "I won't let you go, you need someone in your life."

"Are you taking pity on me? You can go if you want...", he sighed.

She shook her head again very firmly and to prove it, she put her strong hand onto his shoulder and blissfully smiled. Suddenly he started to stop blubbering and sniffed as he managed to look directly at her. Her smile was making him better as he was winding down and started to relax.

"Thanks Mako-chan", he softly spoke. "Sorry for calling you that."

"It's okay, I like being called Mako-chan", smiled Makoto.

"Do you want a kissy?"

Makoto never thought that she'll get to hear those words in her life especially from a man and froze, not as a bad thing but has a shock. She closed her eyes and nodded then reopened them as she wanted to see whether he was going to kiss her. He gave her a kiss by her rosy cutey cheeks and she just blushed as the love went directly straight to her heart, she felt the tender and kindness that he had. What had been really bad two days has suddenly became one of her best days of her life.


	25. September 25: Having Imaginary Friends is Easier than Getting into Nightclubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25, being busy that at one point did four things at one, a bit cold and not really in the mood to write. So done two prompts that link together:
> 
> Prompts: Person A has been Person B’s imaginary friend for what seems like forever. Then Person A leaves and Person B accepts the fact they weren’t real, until years later when Person A shows up in Person B’s house, much older and much hotter than they remember.
> 
> Person A gets busted at a club for giving a fake ID. Person B behind them is sweating bullets because they were going to try the same thing and casually get out of line and start a conversation with Person A.

Michiru had an imaginary friend when she was younger, the blonde who kept watching Japanese Touring Car Championship races on TV. Since Michiru was a lonely person, Haruka kept her company being the more playful girl compared to the more colder elegant girl. Michiru even loved her as Haruka had often kissed her on the cheeks when she was upset to cheer her up. Sadly as Michiru was reaching her 16th birthday, Haruka had walked out on her as she smirked and left the apartment. At first Michiru wondered why but then figured that once people grew up the idea of an imaginary friend would disappear. For a while, she struggled coping without her as her thoughts were empty. She was the brash yet confident person to the quiet creative intellect, Michiru wasn't the only one who lost her imaginary friend as Ami had lost Makoto having the same thoughts of loneliness.

Years have past and Michiru had managed to get into a nervous breakdown as she was unable to get anywhere. Her career as an artist had failed compared to mangaka Usagi who had developed a successful magical girl shojo series that the girls were food focused such as Sweet Strawberry, Bitter Lemon, Cool Kaki, Wonderful Watermelon and Delightful Orange. As for being a violist, despite practising every day she was turned down by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra and was unable to get a gig anywhere as classical music was snubbed out and the only locations that she could get were in Central and Eastern Europe but again turned down on the basis that she was female and the ones she tried were all male based. She ended up being a thankless secretary as her perfectionism came in handy for correcting transliteration errors as she managed to translate between Japanese, Chinese and English but the hours were very long and one mistake had cost her, her own job as it unintentional caused a heated moment getting the US and Chinese embassies involved. She was quiet and refused to get up from bed when one day, a blonde wearing a dark Lupinesque red jacket with a white shirt and green tie and a long black skirt.

"Hey there kitten."

She blinked her eyes and couldn't believe it, it was Haruka! The blonde somehow had become hotter since the last time she saw her. Her figure was fitter and stronger, her face was more charming yet no make up in sight. Her back hair was more rough and longer yet glowing. Michiru for the first time in years had managed to softly smile as Haruka smirked, she was tempted to kiss her. Coincidentally it was also the same day that Makoto returned to Ami's life also cheering her up.

As Michiru stared at Haruka's blue eyes, at a nightclub nearby Motoki was there at the entrance and he wanted to get in. Since it was a special night packed with celebrities such as the Three Lights and one Minako Aino, the nightclub had hired a bouncer to make sure that everyone got in as they were meant to get in. The gruff bald headed bouncer looked at the ID of Motoki, it actually said Lupin III with a picture of him with his pink jacket. Even though Motoki had the pink jacket, he didn't have his hair. With a snarl, the bouncer had picked him up and threw Motoki over towards the nearby trash can very furiously as he yelped.

Behind him was one Daisuke Jigen except that his face was sweating due to two things, one was that the bouncer would obviously confiscate his magnum that to him felt lonely without it and secondly, his ID had said Shiranai Miken that obviously is a fake name even though Jigen's name is just as mysterious and could also be an alias. Knowing that his chances of getting in were slim, he decided to walk away from the queue as he had a hunch that the bouncer was a goon to some mafia gang. He could have dealt with him easily except that behind him were a group of women, he counted at least four of them with one of them having short blue hair. It wasn't worth the bother to get into some night club especially one that changed from having more of a gay scene but accepting others too to a feminine focused one as outside of Jigen and Motoki, every other person who was in the queue were women.

Jigen chuckled, "You're getting more like Lupin every day."

"Tell me about it", growled Motoki as he was trying to get up as he was on top of a trash can.


	26. September 26: Return the Pleasure for the Ultimate Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 and had to resort to a rough idea. That's right, a poly.
> 
> Sadly didn't have much time to write...

Rei had decided to stay at Yuuichirou's place near the mountains and she had entered the largest bedroom as his parents had recently redecorated the place to resemble a luxury chalet that wouldn't be out of place in Switzerland. As in that it was completely refurbished completely wooden with a white shaggy rug with the side window facing the snowy mountains. While she was looking at the view, she did not realise that she heard something that sounded like two giggles, one higher pitched than the other and as Rei turned her head to the direction of the bed...

The two blondes waved as they were laid on top of the bed, "Hiya Rei!"

She had growled that Usagi and Minako had managed to get into the bedroom, she wanted peace and quiet away from those two annoying friends of hers, it is debatable whether they were really friends or just colleagues

Rei sighed, "I wanted to come here on my own..."

"Aww... come on Rei, don't be a bitter pill. As the Goddess of Love, we can make your stay romantic and magical for the night", pointed Minako with a stern expression on her face.

As Minako was smiling and twiddling with her fingers on the soft white linen, Rei made a stubborn sulk as she did not want to stay the night with those two. She would rather sleep out in the shrine freezing cold than to be in a warm chalet as Minako can't make up her mind and Usagi needs to grow up in her opinion. Just as she turned around and was about to walk out of the bedroom when the door was opened with a hard push.

At first thoughts, Rei had thought that the Kumadas had hired a personal butler when it was Makoto and Ami who had walked in relaxed as the brunette had a backpack with her having the much needed supplies for a break.

Rei tensely shouted directly at the brunette and the blunette, "Just leave me alone!"

"I thought that we were just spending some time together to relax", sighed Makoto.

Ami nodded and agreed with Makoto causing Rei to sigh. Only Minako would put the entire gang up to this as she knew by her badgering that Rei was going up to the chalet and twisted it into a get together in a slumber party.

Rei grunted, "Next time, I'll go on the top of Mount Fuji. They'll never bother me there."

It was reaching night time and all five of them were in bed however they were not asleep. Out of the girls, Usagi was mostly naked but had a small bunny patterned bra since both Rei and Makoto complained in the past that she shouldn't be sexualised, Minako still had her thong but nude outside of that. Makoto and Ami however had pyjamas on, in green and blue as they thought that it was just a sleepover, Ami would happy have less with Makoto being around however put the pyjamas on for Rei as she didn't know how she would react. Then again looking at the lightly dressed Rei only having a light transparent dress on, maybe the pyjamas was over protecting and only put them on so she wouldn't get cold.

"Ami...", stuttered Rei as she was thinking, "If you feel confident enough, can I stroke your hair?"

"Go ahead Rei, I wouldn't mind if you touched my hair", softly smiled Ami as she recalled Makoto doing the same in the past.

Rei had went straight to the top of Ami's blue hair and softly stroked the bushiest part that was by the top and the back, Ami had closed her eyes cutely in Makoto's opinion as it was making her happy and Rei also smiled as she was making both herself and Ami happy. She then gave a quick kiss to Ami's forehead that caused her to blush as she didn't think that Rei loved her at all.

As Minako was stroking Usagi's legs that surprisingly considering her face and stomach were as slim as they were, she devious grinned as she saw something that she always wanted to touch. Usagi's large bum. While Minako wanted to touch the other rears of the girls whether it was Rei or Ami's, the latter sometimes even dreams about, it was Usagi's that had got her attention. She had wanted to find a way whether it was to smother it in ice cream or a sexual rush but didn't want Usagi to cry in case she didn't understand. It was the perfect opportunity for the Goddess of Love to show Usagi how she really feels about her. She went straight in with a rub that caused Usagi to relax as she never had that experience before and then it was it, Minako cockily grinned and squeezed Usagi's butt.

"Oooh Mina-chan", sexually grinned Usagi as she felt the squeeze. "I just looooooooooved that."

"Anything for my bestie clone princess, it's my duty to give you pleasure", smiled Minako as she was rubbing Usagi's moony butt.

Usagi felt like she would leak some of her juices right now and Minako wished that she would get very hard but she looked at Rei who blanked them out as Ami had decided to fall asleep. With a cocky grin from Minako and a frown from Rei, they had looked at each other. The almost naked Goddess of Love with the revealing fire shrine maiden face to face. Minako knew exactly what Rei needed, a kiss! She leaned towards Rei who felt confused and kissed her lips that caused Rei herself to blush with an awkward smile thinking "why did Minako do that, was it to wind me up?".

Minako smiled, "Now to step things up."

The blonde had reached for her shoulders and started to do a rub, at first Rei growled but then she started to relax as Minako was giving her a massage, a high quality massage for free. She was thinking maybe Minako had been to a few too many massage parlours to know a thing or two, yet Rei was actually curious about her body so she started to go to her face for a stroke but then moved onto her breasts that were flatter than expected and reached the navel. Minako had lovely skin, it was smooth, it had some pores but Rei knew that she was athletic so she moved her hands to the back and she was more impressed, absolutely smooth and sleek. As good as her body as Minako was still massaging making her tense hands smoother to rub.

Rei smiled, "For an annoying blonde, you sure are caring and gorgeous."

"Thanks, for someone grumpy you have a body to die for", teased Minako as she was stroking her slender back from her shoulders to near her bum.

Minako also did a little squeeze on Rei's bum while with a smirk, Rei had done the same with Minako. She never realised how attractive Minako really is but never shows it to her until now, she is always with that scruffy uniform, in that volleyball outfit or matching dungarees like the Mario Bros. With just her thong, Rei considers her a compliment to her body as they know that they are both attractive. Minako gasped as Rei never thought of doing that either, the Goddess of Love was touched. Touched by the hot but cold woman. They then decided to kiss each other and had it went further, a horny night with the two of them had Makoto not being there.

While Rei, Minako and Usagi were more intimate with their love, Makoto and Ami were more gentle as they just snuggling together with their warm cuddle almost ready to fall asleep. The brunette had yawned as she was just about cosy when she felt a stroke coming from a medium sized chubby hand that was on her shoulders. She smiled as she knew it was Usagi but then she felt a slender stroke on the shoulder that was causing the half asleep Makoto to blink and looked as Minako had done a cheesy grin since she also rubbed her tough and highly tensed shoulders. Instead of being mad, Makoto however had made a blissful smile as she never knew that Minako cared about her that way as unlike Usagi and especially Ami, Makoto wasn't as close to Rei and Minako.

Minako seductively leaned and grinned towards Makoto, "If we do this again, I wanna rub your breasts Mako."

Makoto however shook her head as they were her special twins and wanted someone special to touch them especially if it came from a man, a man that she loves and wants to be with for the rest of her life.

"I'm also curious about your breasts too, not in a perverted way unlike heh Minako", smirked Rei as she stared at them.

Makoto grumbled, "Maybe some other time, I'm not in the mood."

Nearly having enough and just want to sleep with Ami, Makoto turned her head back when her shoulder was being tapped and had a look to see Usagi worried knowing that she was in a bit of pain.

"Mako-chan! Can you rub my trumpeting tummy?", asked Usagi as her stomach had made a growl from not being fed since they got there.

Makoto going from her eyebrows down to relaxing upwards smiled, "Sure Usagi."

"Why can't we all rub Usa-chan's tummy?", grinned Minako.

Each of the Sailor Senshi had rubbed Usagi's soft and chubby tummy, she was giggling as Ami was very gentle rubbing it, it felt like soft dough while Makoto was much rougher and she had felt a gurgle knowing that it was probably the soda that was in her stomach. They were all happy as it was relieving the stress that Makoto had while giving pleasure to Minako however as Rei quickly looked at Usagi's childish face, her pleasure was dropping.

"I think I found out why Mamoru dumped me", growled Rei. "I don't know why he is so attracted to that while I have a figure that can please people, not that I want a man near my life again."

"I can't understand Mamoru either Rei, I have the figure, I have the looks, I even have the right perfume but he dumped me", wondered Minako as she scratched her head then looking at Usagi's giggle. "Besides, we have Usagi and that's more important."

Rei smirked, "First time in my life that I agree with you Minako."

A shoulder length brunette wearing a striped black and pink dress had slowly opened the door as she saw the Sailor Senshi together still rubbing Usagi's glowing tummy, glowing like the moon itself. There were juices coming from Usagi's bum yet unsure whether it was urine or something else as she never had pleasure like that in her life, even the debated time as Princess Serenity whether it was just dreams or in the past.

"My daughter's learning pretty quickly."

She had then closed the door as a jump was made on the bed and decided to have a big snuggle with each other. It was the happiest that Rei was in her life while the others were more content. Even though it was just a gentle sleepover, they all slept so quietly and from the looks of them into a deep sleep.


	27. September 27: Attacker Mina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 and an unexpected crossover... So unexpected that it is actually a first for AO3. Long before there was Haiyuu!, there was Attacker You!
> 
> (Please note that the characterisations of Yuu and the others might be off due to only watching the episodes via the animation, Minako might be off as well but since it is the one [and only] chance to write in the limelight letting it pass.)

Yuu and the rest of her team within the Hikawa Girl's Volleyball Team are going to have another playoff against the Sevens, it seems so ordinary with coach Daimon Kantoku with his large build, yellow shirt and dark blue trousers throwing volleyballs like dodgeballs towards his players hoping that they would return however the stiff haired Nami had struggled with one and it hit her going down towards the floor. She was bitter that she had missed that ball that she snarled when she got up a few moments later.

He suddenly stopped throwing balls and stood firmly, "Today, we have a new player on our team. I don't need to practise on her, I've seen her skills."

Nami grunted thinking that she was going to be replaced as she was thinking that she was the main player while Yuu smiled thinking who it could be as she wasn't aware of any good players that she knows outside of the handsome Sho however the coach had stressed _her_ so it wouldn't be him. Suddenly a shoulder length blonde with a red bow on her head had ran into the training room, she posed herself with her hands on her hips and she looked up towards the roof.

Yuu literally screamed, it's Minako Aino! While she hasn't played with her or against her, Yuu saw matches that starred her in the past and she was always at the winning team. It was strange why she turned up especially to play for them, Yuu thought that she would make her way up to play for the Nippon Women's Volleyball Team, not for a small local team.

The ginger haired girl waved, "Hi Minako! Welcome to the team! What made you come?"

"I joined because I thought that I would be attending Rei's school but I forgot it was the T-A Academy... Never knew that there was a Hikawa Girl's Volleyball Team as well as a Hikawa shrine...", thought Minako as she put her finger on her chin looking up.

Daimon put his hand towards the direction of the two volleyball players and coldly introduced, "Minako, these are my two main players. Nami and Yuu."

As soon as Minako smiled, Nami growled at the thought of that scruffy blonde joining. The blonde thought that she reminded her of someone that she knows very well.

Nami sternly told the coach, "We don't need her in our team."

"We do... We lost the past five matches due to our injured players", growled Daimon.

The match that started had the Hikawa team all wearing white tops with blue numbers and shorts that were more closer to a thong however they were more padded. Yuu was Number 15 while Minako was Number 2. The Sevens however all had a red outfit with a blue number 7 that was stitched on. The score was despite Minako's expertise only 14-10 as the Sevens had trained harder while Minako at first was rusty causing growls from Nami knowing that both Daimon and Yuu had made a mistake letting her play. As the match progressed, Minako had spiked the ball causing Nami's eyes to lit up. She was good after all and the low score was down to conflicts between Minako and Nami for possession of the ball.

When Minako saw Yuu jump and spiked the ball heading towards one of the Sevens players, she blinked her eyes. She didn't expect her to be that strong, almost like a cross breed of her and Makoto. Like she was an undiscovered Sailor Senshi and either Luna or Artemis was looking for her. Then again Minako has heard rumours of Yuu by accident nearly killing her team mate Nami, butt slamming two baseball players as she ran down a tree, dealing with a biker gang at a construction site as she slapped and kicked one of the members. The player was knocked out and as she got up with a struggle, a substitute had to be made.

The score was 25-20 as it turns out that since it was the third set, the Hikawa team had beaten the Sevens all thanks to the teamwork of Yuu, Minako, Nami and the other three players that were behind them. Yuu has she made a cocky smile had decided to shake hands with the main player of the Sevens for a good match. Yet the score 25-20 at the third set was not enough for Daimon as he stamped up and down annoyed that they only won by their skin of their teeth.

Daimon shouted and pointed at the ginger headed girl, "I'll rape You!"

Minako was absolutely furious that a coach like him was willing to rape one of his players, no wonder people had left the Hikawa team with him as their coach. Maybe the "injured" players were actually raped by him at the end of a match.

"Oh shove it!", hissed Minako.

She directly threw the volleyball at the yakuza boss like coach causing him to knock straight to the wooden floor with his eyes swirling then closed as he went out cold. With a stern face, Minako moved her hands like they were dusting off knowing that she dealt with someone who really made Yuu's life a bit of a misery. Yuu smiled at Minako as she had always wanted to do that to Daimon, after all she gets annoyed with his "technique" and perhaps the reason why the have been losing. Not due to their skill but Daimon has been betting on the other team to win some money on the side.

On the court and at high school, they both looked scruffy with Yuu focusing on her volleyball skills over boys even though she doesn't mind the odd crush especially with Sho while with Minako, outside of her business she doesn't want people to connect the dots together with her and Sailor Venus or Sailor V as they would think that she's that gorgeous superhero. In the showers however it is a different story as Yuu and Minako had removed their tops and they were impressed. Yuu gasped as Minako was absolutely beautiful, she was sleek yet also stocky at the same time with her strong arms. While she did have a hunch considering her blonde hair, she was surprised that a woman, especially a volleyball player like her would have such a glorious body. Minako relieved herself as she didn't expect Yuu outside of her head to have an attractive body like herself. The breasts and as she removed her panda panties, her butt was a big surprise. In her time in the showers with other volleyball players, none of them were like Yuu or herself. They had a look at Nami who was about to leave, she was decently maintained but Yuu who wasn't maintained appealed to the blonde more. Yuu at one point wanted to date Nami but she turned her down, she wanted to spend time with Minako. Not just because she has an attractive body but because of her personality, both have had some suggestive expressions, she loved Minako's teasing with Nami during the match and the reason why she didn't split them up, Minako even had the same brainwave with Daimon. They wanted to go further than just the one match.

Yuu smiled, "Say Mina, I really wanna hang out with you."

"I really wanna hang out too Yuu but I do have a duty to perform...", sighed Minako.

 _A duty?_ Yuu can't think what she means unless it is about volleyball yet she does recall someone who looks like her being a crime fighter and the part of the Sailor Senshi of the Azabu-Juban area that she heard rumours about.

Leaning on Minako's shoulder Yuu cheekily grinned, "What do you mean?"

"I have a friend that I hang with called Usagi, I promised that I look after her along with my best buddies", explained Minako as she was in no mood for lying or teasing as she squirted some Pantene Pro V shampoo onto her hand ready to put onto her hair.

Yuu didn't care that her newly found friend has a duty to protect her friends. If anything this wanted Yuu to meet Usagi even more and wanted Minako more too. She had decided to lick Minako's sweaty face and she smiled so Minako decided to give one back to Yuu who also smiled back. Both Yuu and Minako had intense sweat between the two, had anyone been there they would have complained about their not ladylike complexion and their smell. It didn't bother them though as they turned on the showers and both closed their eyes.

They imagined each other and Minako was the first to see someone in their thoughts. The faint image of a stubborn silver haired general was gone but instead it was Yuu with a massive grin on her face as clear as day. It was the clearest person that Minako had ever saw in a dream, even dreams of people that she had in the past and present weren't as clear to the point she thought that she was awake and not had her eyes closed. Yuu used to have images of the captain of the Hikawa boy's team, Sho with his black hair with sideburns similar to Yuu and his dreamy blue eyes. She always dreamed of dating him to the point of blushing however he would have rather focused on his career despite the fling with Nami who goes to the Hikawa shrine and is also friends with Rei. Not that Rei ever told anyone... Instead it was Minako with a grin on her face leaning towards her.

"I want Yuu!"

After blinking her eyes, Minako had realised something. She wants Yuu and not just in a hang out until she would get fed up of her kind of way, she has feelings for her deep down before. There was some connection to her in the past, like Princess Venus had dated someone like that in the past after the generals have been corrupted and killed but before she was killed.

Minako cockily smiled, "You know what Yuu? We hang out, the Goddess of Love inside me that I'll miss out if we don't hang out."

"I can't wait! Both you and your friends", smiled Yuu has she had a hunch on who they might be.

From that day, Minako and Yuu had developed a strong bond with each other. Not just with volleyball but with romance and accidentally kicking butt. When Yuu saw Minako's friends for the first time, she literally gave Usagi a hug but when Minako stole Usagi's cupcake and cried, Yuu whined to Usagi comparing her to her baby brother Sunny who she does love. Ami, Rei and Makoto all agreed that they should spend time with each other as they were kind of alike and even wore the same uniform. Yuu was so pleased that she wasn't scared of Makoto as she was determined to be friends with all of Minako's friends that Makoto herself softly smiled and nodded. They saw Yuu jump from the ground to the tree branch that caused everyone outside of Minako to be shocked, she was just like the gang to the point where they wondered whether Yuu was part of a lost planet in the past. Minako's friends in her opinion were great.

Since Yuu was okay with Minako looking after Usagi, it also meant that they have developed a relationship between the two. Had Minako had a guy, she would have dumped him but with Yuu it was different as she compliments with the other girls rather than being odd one out. Within the next few months they were playing volleyball at day, Sailor Senshi business at the evening where Yuu even became the unofficial Sailor You and at night? Sauciness. Just plain sauciness from those two, sleeping naked in bed kissing and licking the sweat from one and another. They both know that they are right for each other and one day, Minako would have so much pleasure from Yuu that she wouldn't even need a man.


	28. September 28: Cuffed Together in a Sweep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 and well... Slept for half of the day, was poorly for much of it and busy for the rest so...
> 
> This is pretty much one of my last ideas but only had like 15 minutes

Mamoru was waking up as his eyes were blinking, quickly he breathed out and tried to get up however he couldn't get up off the floor as he tried to move yet he couldn't. He had a look at his left arm and sighed, it was cuffed. He wondered how it happened as he couldn't remember. Arrested by mistake? Some dare possibly from Minako that went horribly wrong?

He heard a deep voice saying, "Hey Mamoru."

Looking towards his left, he saw Makoto who was also unhappy as her right arm was also cuffed. She tried to break free herself since she was powerful enough to break a chain and there were scratches on the cuffs however the links just happened to be tougher than she expected.

Mamoru sighed, "Hey Mako, I wonder how this happened."

Just before she was able to explain, the door was slammed open and there was a man with a dark red suit with a sinister look in his eyes as he was holding a cigar in his left hand. He was well dressed and looked wealthy, professional and calm but his face looked untrustworthy.

"We found you two in the street, if you want to live work for me. As of this moment, the Nakayoshi Club own you."

While Makoto snarled directly towards the mob boss, Mamoru looked down as he was scared and didn't know what to do. She wanted to fight while he wanted to flee so Mamoru leaned forward and tried to run but the weight of Makoto was tying him down. Yet due to that the mob boss was directly in front of them, Makoto fell on top of him knocking the mob boss out.

Mamoru suggested, "We better run!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind taking one, two or six of them down but not an entire gang", sighed Makoto.

As Mamoru and Makoto ran out of the room with the yakuza on their trail, in the other side of the world Usagi and Minako had somehow made it to Maidstone in England as they had chosen to appear in the filming of the new series of Supermarket Sweep. For Minako, she wanted the perfect TV debut and what better would it be in a game show in a show as equally cheesy as themselves and uplifting.

Minako chuckled, "I wonder where Mamoru and Makoto are now..."

She had the keys to the cuffs and was holding it in her hand. Some music blasted out of the speakers and she thought that it was the theme song to Sailor Moon unaware that England has no knowledge of themselves. Before she even went to the studio, they had no clue who Minako Aino was and thought that is was just a dumb online nickname. One person thought that she was an archer in the Los Angeles Olympics.

"I remember you cuffed them together because they didn't want to go to England", smiled Usagi.

As soon as they finished smirking unaware that Mamoru and Makoto are in danger, Rylan came out onto the set as Usagi and Minako jumped up and down as he was stroking his styled hair with his sparkling smile. Whether they won the episode or not is anyone's guess...


	29. Preventing a Hiyorimikansen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 and really struggling now... but luckily its nearly the end now.
> 
> The last time that I'll write something like this (unless Mikan somehow becomes a hit in terms of the fandom but highly, highly doubt it).

Mikan Shiratori outside of the public eye has committed so much rape and sadism over her fetishes and desires while fuelling her power and pleasure. Rei was lucky to be saved as her diarrhoea had stopped and Motoki managed to get her in her apartment room as Mikan put on her high pitched voice saying that "Our singing session is done, you can go now". Despite Rei never told Minako what she was like as both her and Usagi defended the idol through and through, Minako herself had decided to attend her "singing sessions" and Mikan showed her true colours. Strangely it ended up with Mikan and Minako in bed unsure whether Minako was confused or liked the touching, the tearing of her clothes and the face fart that Mikan had done, but then again the Goddess of Love has a strange way of appreciation as her smelly armpits and her cheekiness gave Mikan some pleasure. Yet by the end, even Minako was exhausted and collapsed, she luckily ended up at a hospital as she tried to escape while Mikan was sleeping but her usually energetic self had really drained down.

Ami Mizuno had also disappeared in the Azabu-Juban area, she wasn't in the swimming pool, the library, school or at home. This was making Makoto really concerned as she searched every possible place including the hospital or even the cemetery for her best friend that she protected and loved. She had tried everything for asking her mother to the police yet they were unable to find her, it was even reported on the news. Makoto had walked around the area and she thought that her friends have been acting strange lately. Minako to be drained and at hospital? Rei shielded herself from everyone and closed the Hikawa shrine off to visitors, even her own grandfather? They are not themselves, she remembered a comment that was made that Rei had gone to look for Mikan for singing lessons that made Usagi and Minako very happy. It was Motoki and by the off chance said it in the Crown:

"Be careful of what you wish for, some times they are too good to be true."

As a hunch, she went into the Game Center Crown and Motoki was there but unlike him he wasn't hanging around the machines. So she searched for him and he was at the backroom with the screen, the computer and the tape recorder with a serious frown on his face as he studied the empty apartment. At first Makoto thought that it was the CCTV cameras in the Crown for Motoki to look for thieves in the arcade but it was that one room.

Makoto waved, "Hey Motoki."

"Oh hi Mako", sighed Motoki as he wished that he didn't have to study an empty room while Makoto was around, "I would like to be left alone..."

It wasn't like Motoki at all, he was depressed. Normally he was happy especially if he had the pink jacket on but he wasn't in the mood. Makoto was scratching her head, things have gone weird for the past few days yet she was still herself.

Looking at Motoki's slouched shoulders, Makoto asked, "This isn't the Motoki that I know, what's wrong?"

"A lot... Been put on medication... Trying to stop a serial rapist without any luck... No date for me... No... I don't want you...", breathed out Motoki.

 _A serial rapist?_ It was new to her as she was unaware of a rapist around the Azabu-Juban area and it would have been on the news if it was serious.

Makoto stressed, "A rapist? Who is he?"

"Mikan Shiratori", tiredly nodded Motoki, "She is one sick person, I've seen it all... Burping, farting, urinating, excreting, touching and sucking breasts, licking butts, sucking cocks."

Makoto quietly gasped to herself but then closed her eyes nodding as she had that hunch not to trust the idol. Since Makoto doesn't follow music, she doesn't get the hype that Usagi has and the hyped that Rei and Minako did have. It was unusual for an idol to only have short concerts, had Minako been an idol she would have had one nighters. Then again it was the voice, the high pitched voice that sounded off. Like someone had used autotune despite being a live performance.

The brunette sighed, "I hope that you haven't been raped by her."

"No... Mamoru, Rei and Minako have though. There was someone else earlier but I couldn't see who it was and she's locked the door, I think she's getting clever now...", wondered Motoki.

Suddenly Makoto growled to herself that the sick bastard that touched her friends with Mikan or her friends doing any of that stuff. She can imagine Rei's bad diarrhoea being a target but then looked twitchy as she knows her own problems. 

Makoto turned around heading back into the arcade, she faced Motoki and roared, "I'll go and stop her!"

"Be careful Mako, I don't want you getting raped...", sulked Motoki as despite his lack of interest, he doesn't want Makoto to be hurt.

With a smirk, Makoto knew exactly what to do. After all she is the second strongest Sailor Senshi overall and the strongest within her friends, she knows that she isn't the smartest but she is the biggest hearted.

Within the next twenty minutes after Motoki reluctantly gave her the address, she had arrived into Mikan's apartment that was open and having that hunch she went straight to the bathroom as she wondered considering the evidence that she heard whether she did have one. Makoto decided to wait a while and she saw a camera as well as strangely some food on top of the toilet. A so and an onsen tamago. Very strange place to eat some food. She looked at the camera knowing that it was Motoki's surveillance and waved.

At the Game Center Crown, Motoki looked at the screen and saw Makoto's wave. He wanted to wave to her back however the camera is a one way system otherwise Mikan would have a look at what Motoki is up to herself. Just by seeing Makoto there happy relaxed his shoulders. Within a minute or so after, he saw her having stomach cramps as she put her hands on her tummy and her face was distressed.

Motoki knows one thing about Makoto and one that he hopes Mikan doesn't find out, her flatulent problem...

"I give you your privacy Makoto."

Just as Makoto sat on the toilet as she felt growling, the gurgling and the bubbling inside her, Motoki had switched the screen towards the tape and put in an episode of Lupin the Third Part III, the episode that he was going to watch is "The Man Who Erased His Past", something that Motoki wished that he could do right now. It was why after finding out, he didn't want to be with her on top of him being gay. It was either twenty minutes of pleasure or twenty minutes of pleasure that Mikan would have got. 

On the toilet, Makoto felt the cramps more and more. She hoped that it wasn't her period pains but having lots of gas in her system while not as bad was still uncomfortable. She got teased by Minako in the past about her problem, she's heard of all the Sailor Jupiter jokes considering that Jupiter is a large gas planet... It wasn't her fault that she is that way. Another flaw about her body that makes her down...

BRRRRRRRRRRPPP! PARRRRRRRRRRP! BRRRRRRRP! PFFFFFFFFRPPP!

Some were very loud to the point that Makoto felt the force while the last one was smelly, Makoto doesn't like it when she does it. Every single fart joke that was ever thought, she's had.

In the living room, while being naked Mikan had the brash smirk on her face. She heard the farts and wishes who it could be so she can get some pleasure. Makoto was still on the toilet but she heard the floor creaking knowing that Mikan is about. Just one sniff of Makoto's farts is all it would take for her to have her domination. She imagines that raw power that she will get.

BRRRPP! BRRPP! BUM!

The farts were dying down and the cramps were going causing her to relax yet she was scared that Mikan had found out and she did. While Makoto knows that her stomach has another four rounds of farting, she got up and flushed the toilet as she also went for a poo. Hard and lumpy. Luckily there was a fresh toilet roll that had dust covered on it, she blew the dust and wiped as much as she could. She didn't want Mikan licking her bum and found it unusual that the toilet paper was covered in dust, it was like Mikan has never used the thing yet she could tell that the shower was used in the past due to the curtain being moved.

Makoto got out of the toilet feeling more relaxed even though she still has that fear that her stomach will start again, she was heading for the living room when Mikan who got changed and put on her orange dress on. She looked very relaxed however she did not put on her wig that she uses on stage.

Mikan in her high pitched voice greeted, "Hello, I didn't see you come in."

"Cut the crap", growled Makoto. "Have you seen Ami Mizuno?"

"Err...", thought Mikan as she was put on the spot and coughed as a deep voiced "ha" came out of her, "I think that I saw her earlier but she went, probably home."

Makoto doesn't buy her lie one bit, Ami had been missing for two days and for her to suddenly see her sounded very off. She lowered her eyebrows as she has an idea what might happen, while she wasn't sure whether Ami is now, she did have a hunch that Mikan might have been involved in the disappearance.

The brunette grunted, "I don't believe you..."

"I'm sorry to offend you", fretted Mikan in her high pitched voice.

Hearing a gurgle, Makoto put her hands on her stomach as the stomach bubbling was returning and it was a bit of a bad time as she knows that Mikan can't maintain the sweet talk for long. A deep voiced "ooh" came out of Mikan, deep down she wants Makoto's stomach to growl and gurgle as much as she wants. If it was possible, Mikan would marry Makoto but not for her personality or her looks but for her breasts, her stomach and hearing the noise from earlier, her butt. Yet it wasn't the time for Mikan to go horny as she had to relax the aggressive brunette.

Mikan asked with a smile, "You look kinda pretty, do you want to kiss my cheeks while you do the same?"

"I won't kiss you...", grunted Makoto as she leaned onto Mikan's face.

There was a frown coming from Mikan, she wanted Makoto to kiss her on inflated cheeks, the cheeks that she used to lurk Mamoru, Rei and Minako as well as countless other victims that are unknown.

Makoto bluntly explained, "If I have to be honest, you are kinda ugly and I'm not exactly pretty myself."

The idol snarled to herself, it was the first time that anyone called her ugly yet she thought that it might be a choice of clothes so Mikan had taken off her orange dress as it slid down her body. She was naked showing her sweaty pores, her bloated stomach and her butt that Makoto had a look. There was a quick ooh as it was quite meaty yet the cheeks were small.

Makoto chuckled, "I think your cheeks are the only part of you that looks good on you, both from your face and your butt."

It was making Miken angry yet she tried to keep her innocent composure hoping that it would make her kiss anywhere on her body. Makoto was thinking the only way to deal with a rapist was to think like a rapist, she wants to be touched so she pulled her cheeks and grabbed Mikan's ass with a smirk thinking not to mess with me. Makoto had a hunch that Mikan might want to suck or to grab her large breasts so she had to pull the first move.

Mikan commanded with her natural deep menacing voice, "You shall not escape, I want your breasts, your ass and your farts!"

"I was thinking it was you who shouldn't be escaping", cockily smiled Makoto as she heard Mikan's real voice then growled. "You raped innocent people after all."

The brunette went straight towards Mikan's bloated stomach and punched it with one hard blow causing her to slightly bow. Very quickly Mikan put her own hands over her stomach, not because she's gassy but because she had felt the hit, she hissed to herself yet her eyebrows were still lowered. She hopes that Makoto would fart so her pleasure would return. While Makoto felt bubbly, she knew that she had to be quick and powerful as she wanted to stop Mikan from raping any more people from her sick desires. Something inside of Mikan had felt off, normally it was the signal for the pure evil inside of her to bubble yet she did not have that signal. Her bladder felt empty, her stomach while sore did not have any cramps so no poos or farts. Then she realised something, Makoto had came to her apartment earlier in the morning, so she hasn't had her breakfast and her body didn't have the usual amount of fuel that she has.

As Mikan looked up, Makoto's stomach had started to growl as it was her flatulence building up inside of her yet luckily for her, no cramps that she had so she was still in the clear.

Makoto smirked, "Feel my stomach."

Mikan didn't know what to expect as Makoto was using her tactics, even the voice was low and husky however unlike Mikan's, it wasn't demonic but rather just deep and truthful. Mikan felt the growls and the gurgles coming from Makoto as her gas was bubbling up. It was rather strange from Mikan, the stomach was much tougher than hers yet she was curious as she hasn't felt a muscular tummy before. The gurgles did not feel bad at all, rather strangely unlike her stomach that was churning evil, Makoto's tummy was churning love.

In her mind, Makoto was trying to think what to do so Mikan would not get the pleasure. If Makoto got hard and her clitoris went into her butt, Mikan would get pleasure. If Makoto had to urine, Mikan would have pleasure. There was only one thing Makoto could do and that was continue being the dominate woman.

Very quickly Makoto grabbed the back of Mikan's neck however she had to be very careful what to do. Due to her heavy hands, she could easily snap Mikan's neck and that would be the end of that however Makoto didn't want to get done for murder. It was lucky that her breasts and chest supported Mikan's body making it easier to not have a harder grip. Mikan turned around and her smirk had dropped as she ended up being weak, she was unable to control Makoto at all. It was Makoto who did the brash impudent smirk as her eyebrows were lowered and the most sinister smile that Makoto has ever made. For the first time in her life, Mikan had fear in her eyes and didn't know what to do. If she urinated, it would go straight to the floor, if she did a shit it would be mostly on the floor and on Makoto's legs and shoes, she had no one to feel her stomach as Makoto had her hands on her neck, she couldn't touch Makoto's butt due to her height difference and couldn't touch her breasts as they were poking her back. The only thing that she would get pleasure would be to just fart, either from Makoto or herself.

Makoto herself was understanding how Mikan had used her prey by making them relaxing then screw and fuck them at their lowest. Yet despite the smirk, Makoto didn't want any more power as she was pretty powerful herself. She just wanted revenge for what Mikan had done to Mamoru, Rei and Minako. She would had to fart at some point but if the cramps return, Mikan would return her advantage. If vore was possible, Makoto would have gobbled her up and let the evil Mikan rest in her stomach however she quickly opened her mouth and the most that she could have were Mikan's hands as the rest were too big for her, unlike the Internet it wouldn't be possible at all otherwise Mikan would have ate Rei and Minako with her being the dessert.

Suddenly Usagi ran into Mikan's apartment and saw Makoto still holding Mikan's neck, it was such a big shock with Makoto having that smirk and Mikan frowning.

The blonde screamed, "Nooooooooooo! What are you doing Mako-chan?"

"Giving Mikan some pleasure", smirked Makoto as Mikan was hissing to herself.

In Usagi's mind, she is the kind innocent Mikan Shiratori who just sings and wants to make the world a better place. _Why would Makoto want to hurt a woman like her?_

Usagi whined, "You're hurting my idol... Let her go."

"I won't Usagi, she had raped Mamoru, Rei and Minako", growled Makoto as Usagi was ruining everything as usual. "If you still believe that Mikan wouldn't do those things, well you're pretty dumb."

Usagi couldn't understand what was going off and she started to panic, fretting that Makoto is going to kill her. As she went closer, she thought that Derella had taken over Mikan's body and needed to transform into Sailor Moon however Makoto continued explaining.

"Motoki has video evidence of it all, at least I hope so and he didn't tape it over for a Lupin episode."

Mikan had done that brash impudent smirk on Usagi as she knew what to do, she saw her in the past and visions of that moony ass. It was creeping Usagi out as she saw that expression, she never saw Mikan do that on stage.

The demonic voice spoke, "I want your ass, Usagi!"

That was it for the blonde. The mentions of her Mamo-chan getting raped, Motoki having evidence and that voice, something was off regarding Mikan. The thoughts of her wanting her rear was unsettling for a stranger even if she is an idol.

Makoto closed her eyes and explained, "Oh and Usagi, that's how she normally speaks, her singing voice is false."

Usagi sighed as she thought that Mikan was just misunderstood or controlled by a youma, not a sadist who wants her away who lures her victims into rape. Confused what was going off, she went towards Makoto as she was holding Mikan's orange dress thinking that she would put it on for her. Not Makoto, she tied it around her neck and at that point, she had felt bubbly and the cramps were kicking in. Makoto was thinking, " _not now_ " but looking at Mikan who was smirking both on the grounds that she saw Usagi's ass and had a feeling that something was going to happen, she didn't have much of a choice.

Yet if Makoto was uncomfortable, it would make Mikan keep her brash smirk on for at least five minutes. She decided to smirk herself and lowered herself so her bum was facing Mikan's face, she pushed herself as her cramps were getting larger and as her bum touched Mikan's face, Makoto could not let it go anymore...

PPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!

Usagi smiled when Makoto farted as she thought that she was being cheeky but for Mikan, it was anything but cheeky outside of Makoto's butt cheeks. At first Mikan had the largest brash impudent smirk that she ever had, she loved the smell, the power and could even feel Makoto's sweaty bum as she thought that she saw green air coming out however the smell and the force of the fart was so powerful that it was getting too much for her. As the smell was fading and the "parp" stopped, Mikan had a pleasure overload that she was knocked out. It was lucky that she was still alive...

Makoto embarrassed that it came out of her sulked, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Mako-chan, it's your tummy", smiled Usagi. "Even if it gets bad, I'm still your friend and know that it's your yummy food that made that, it needed to come out."

The problem was that it wasn't Makoto's normal diet, it was Mikan's! As she was returning to her usual self, she needed to find Ami as that was why she went to the apartment in the first place. She wasn't in the dirty kitchen and Makoto had checked the bathroom so there was only the bedroom left but it was locked. Makoto had kicked the locked bedroom door down with her foot and with a struggle, the door had opened and both Usagi and Makoto had gasped. They have found Ami! Yet it wasn't looking good for the blue haired girl as her clothes were ripped, her face and legs were scratched as she laid on the bed.

Out of joy Makoto screamed, "Ami! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Mako-chan, Mikan had hurt me...", mumbled Ami as she was too weak to speak properly.

Makoto had asked Ami where the twisted woman had touched her, she showed her legs being bruised, her bum that had leaked so much urine that it was hard to tell whether it was Ami's or Mikan's, her face had Mikan's sweaty particles and Makoto had a sniff with a disgruntled look, Mikan had face farted her. Her breasts were sore due to Mikan trying to suck them dry and were also bruised. She knew that Ami had a bad experience and most likely too scared to tell anyone. Usagi still had doubts as she still believed that Mikan was controlled by a youma however both Ami and Makoto stared at her.

The brunette bluntly spoke as she looked her blonde friend, "Usagi... Mikan was not controlled by a youma, she was controlling everyone for her desire."

Mikan was tied up to the radiator with her dress being used as a rope for her neck, both Makoto and Ami got to see Mikan struggle hissing and growling. It turned out that because Makoto had ate her so and her onsen tamago, Mikan had become constipated, the first time that it happened since her teenage days and she felt pains in her stomach. Not her churning of evil but sharp pains as her poo was never this hard and it got stuck inside of her. The problem was that Makoto was going to feel gassy and smelly for the rest of the day, Ami went towards her tummy to give it a rub, instead of the brash smirk Makoto just softly smiled as Ami wanted her better. The difference as when Ami force felt Mikan's stomach, it was evil while Makoto's was full of love and goodness. Makoto rubbed Ami's head as she wanted to get better too. As Usagi dashed off to the Hikawa shrine hoping to get Rei out of her shell, Ami and Makoto got to see the last of Mikan's farts and her bloated stomach slimming down.

The police later with the video evidence that came from an "anonymous" source had arrested Mikan Shiratori on the counts of rape. At that point Mikan sulked as her pleasure had disappeared as the police forced her to shower and put her dress on. It managed to make it onto National News, she was removed by the record company and her agency, her name became disgraced and the woman who had the chubby stomach that turned Mikan's fetishes on had lost a lot of weight to the point of now being a supermodel. Rumours has it that she still gets pleasure in prison as Usagi decided to visit out of stupidity...


	30. September 30: Protecting the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 and the last day of September.
> 
> The Moonlight variation has been figured out.

The moon was full and bright as both Usagi and Mamoru stood side by side at the park. They looked at each other, Usagi's chubby yet cute cheeks and her large eyes while Mamoru had a sleeker facial structure. Usagi always imagined her first kiss with the one that she loves, it was romantic after all. She had visions of this happening, it was her dream after all to love someone so handsome like Mamoru and closed her eyes to make it even more magical. Mamoru leaned back as he was just confused, he knew that he couldn't use the "One True Love" line anymore but felt nervous as in that he wasn't sure whether to kiss Usagi or not. She had pestered in her words the baka for so long, she was always in her face yet she did look cute.

Just as Usagi reached closer towards Mamoru with her lips out ready for that smack on his face, he quickly looked at his watch. It was 7:58PM but he had no where else to go, it looked peaceful. Maybe he wanted that kiss after all so he went to look at Usagi again, a part of him his logical side thinks she looks so strange as in no other person that he knows looks like her in terms of her hair and her face but a part of him his emotional side wanted someone to be with him, more than just a friend but a love as well.

Inside of Usagi she was wondering what is taking him so long to kiss me? _Does he really like me?_ Despite her hyper-activeness, she doesn't realise that Mamoru was more like Ami as in shy but as cold as Rei without the back chat. She wanted to make the first move and as Mamoru relaxed, she wanted her eyes open this time in case she didn't kiss someone or something else, she wanted that smartly dressed Mamoru in her mind.

As Usagi leaned her head forward, a voice shouted "Noooooooo!"

A blonde man with a pink jacket had run towards Mamoru however he stopped within a metre to warn him not to go ahead as something wasn't right and felt worried.

"What about us?"

After Motoki had finished with his animated affection with his arms out as he wanted Mamoru who was his green jacket to Motoki's pink jacket, a long black haired woman marched up the stairs and pointed directly at him.

"We are still in a relationship Mamoru."

Then a tall ponytailed brunette had arrived walking on the grass with her blue haired friend behind her.

Makoto shouted, "Listen to your heart!"

Finally Ami was behind Makoto and just blinked her eyes. Usagi wasn't happy anymore since Motoki, Rei, Makoto and Ami had appeared taking her precious Mamo-chan away from her, yet she didn't realise that it was a tough decision for him while it was easy for her. Knock up Mamoru, have kids and be in love for the rest of their lives.

Ruffling his hair, Mamoru was getting very stressed seeing all the angry people and shouted at everyone, "I have to go away! Leave me alone!"

"Mamo-chan! Wait!", pleaded Usagi as she had her arm out for everlasting love even though it was getting too much for him.

Thinking that Zenigata was on his tail, Mamoru ran out of the park and then as they were just a blur, he walked away from the city streets towards his apartment with his hands in his trouser pockets. He had then arrived at his apartment and locked the door in case Usagi followed him, he just walked directly towards his couch and breathed out. He never thought that love life would be so complex and so confusing.

Mamoru had switched on the TV hoping that it would be another episode of Lupin to keep his mind off it however when he switched it on to NTV, aka the only TV channel that Mamoru watches unless another channel happens to be airing Lupin the 3rd Part 1 however it wasn't for today. Instead he saw a styled young detective at a restaurant tucking into a meal as some women posed for a selfie. Looking at the title of Gourmet Detective Goro Akechi, he sighed that TV had to resort to gimmicky detectives and switched the TV off in a disgruntle.

He didn't know what to do, he walked away from so many potential partners that he had to think, really think as he didn't want to upset any of them. Usagi really wanted that kiss, Motoki wanted a partner so badly, he technically hasn't broken up with Rei, Ami kept looking at him and Makoto told him to listen to his heart. The problem is that his heart is confused as the idea of romance hit him so heavily despite that in the past he was just a stoic man with a green jacket and perhaps why Rei wanted to go out with him as she understood. He didn't want to lay down on the chance that one of his partners would appear in a dream, after all he still couldn't understand that dream he had that had Mamo and Kyosuke Mamo but shrugged it off as a side effect of watching a Lupin marathon that had Part 1 episodes and The Secret of Mamo afterwards.

Going towards the top of his Lupin collection cabinet was a notebook and spent a hour writing down looking at the piece of paper and up to the ceiling writing down his thoughts, they were very clear writing down notes such as "intelligent but brash". As the hour was up, he came up with a portfolio of his friends and read the profiles at least twenty times however one stuck to his mind as he kept going back towards that page, he nodded and smiled.

Mamoru got out his mobile phone, a basic mobile phone that he was pressured into buying since he keeps himself to himself. He didn't want to phone up the person in question so instead he decided to do a text that just said:

"Meet me at my apartment."

After the message was sent, he switched off the phone. Roughly fifteen minutes later, the door knocked and figured that it was the person that he sent the text to so he unlocked the door and opened. It was Makoto who looked stressed with a frown on her face as it was unexpected that she would get to someone's apartment for just after 9:30 PM.

She waved with a worry, "Hey Mamoru, it was hard finding your place."

Makoto went in and closed the door, even locked the door for security reasons as she walked on the wooden flooring that gave her a muted smile and went towards the couch as he sat that stressed out, having fluttering moments where his mind comes and goes confused about relationships. He had sent the text to Makoto as he thought of the most trustworthy person that he could think of and knowing that Motoki was probably either at a nightclub with Haruka and Michiru or watching a Lupin the Third Part III episode or six. Mamoru had made a smirk as Motoki was turning into pink jacket Lupin every day, he even wrote an early draft of The Gentleman Thief Motoki Lupin as he compared Motoki to Don Quixote with the fictional Daisuke Jigen being his Sancho Panza. The smirk was short lived as he felt a bit intimidated of Makoto and wanted it done as soon as possible.

"I need your impartial advice...", sighed Mamoru. "Do you think Usagi and I would last as a couple?"

Straight away Makoto firmly shook her head, it was a powerful nod with full emotion.

"She would lie to you and let you down..."

What Makoto had said had matched with his dreams. There was a dream where Usagi was dating a trans person, not sure whether it was a trans man or a trans woman. He had noticed that Usagi used to creep on Rei behind her back, he had noticed that Usagi had a crush on Motoki until he told both her and Makoto that he wasn't interested. Plus Usagi and Minako were always together, they are still interested in Mikan says it all... Usagi was unfaithful, would ditch someone for someone else at the right time. Considering her nature, not mean spirited but whoever would make her the happiest.

He was thinking more and more about the relationship between himself and Usagi. It was always her who pushed for the relationship, she always went to the Crown just so she can meet Mamoru, she had the dreams of him and her daily, sometimes twice a day. Mamoru wanted to have a relationship later once he has done his studies and when they are legal throughout the world but Usagi wanted one right now like a spoiled brat. He considers Usagi to be childish and more of a friend. He dressed up as Tuxedo Mask out of confusion and giving flowers to a lover that he wasn't sure whether it was the right one. Had their relationship go through and had the pink haired daughter that he had the dream about happen, it would have been no different than the stereotype of those trailer park families or chavs at a council estate of teenagers giving birth to kids who they can't even cope themselves at their current state. Usagi sometimes was more like a kid than a teenager as it is, she wouldn't be able to look after a child after the pregnancy despite her best intentions.

Mamoru thought, "Makoto, I think Usagi is rushing too much to date someone."

"I agree", nodded Makoto. "I know I desire romance but there's a difference between hanging out, dating someone and in Usagi's case her happily ever after."

"If I'm honest, I love someone else."

Her eyes had lit up since she always thought that Mamoru was only interested in Usagi and why she kept away despite her desire to have a man. It was why there were more level headed and mature but she did think that Mamoru did love someone as he did feel empty and uninterested in Motoki going on about the pink jacket. Sure they were Lupin fans but they were different types of Lupin fans, Mamoru was more popular and why Makoto could understand having a collection as she saw all of the Laserdisc, VHS, DVD and Blu-ray releases. She thinks that the collection suited and complimented alongside his books. Motoki however was a niche based on a more failed show and his favourite film is a very unpopular one.

"Is it Rei?"

Mamoru shook his head as he went towards his profile of Rei that he written down. He liked her intelligence and was more logical than Usagi but her personality would make him too stressed as she was brash. He didn't have any feelings for her but has yet to decline the relationship scared thinking that she would only shout at him for splitting up.

He crocked what sounded like, "You."

"Yuu Hazuki?, asked Makoto in a jokey way.

Again he shook his head as he never even met her but Mamoru was too scared to tell Makoto how he was feeling despite her saying that it was the best way instead of leaving it bottled in. Yet he wondered about Makoto, she did not give the same vibes as the rest of her friends however since he had some knowledge of the Western world and recalled seeing people like Makoto with ponytailed brunettes however most were not Japanese. Maybe Makoto wasn't Japanese?

On his notebook, he wrote Mamoru Chiba with his first name then his last name then he gave Makoto the notebook and she wrote down Makoto Kino, the same Western order that he used. He blinked his eyes as he thought that he was the only one that he knows that uses the same order.

Makoto sighed, "I do have a full name but I only say to the people who I really like, love and for legal documents."

Mamoru was curious as he never recalled that Makoto Kino was not her full name, he thought that it was her full name as people called her Mako-chan as a cutey nickname to the ones that she really likes and loved. It felt embarrassing to her.

"My full name is Makoto Mamoru Kino."

Straight away Mamoru was confused as he gasped, Makoto had his name and thought that this can't be right. Sincerity and Protecting of Wood? If she had his name then it is possible that she was more human than he thought. It did feel strange that Makoto had plant based powers when she was Sailor Jupiter who always had that image of lightning. Jupiter is a gas planet he thought, plants can't grow on there as they need soil in most cases to survive along with air and water. Makoto had an interest in flowers and Mamoru had a thought, a strange thought that he needed to clarify.

Mamoru scratched the side of his head and wondered, "I keep throwing roses to Usagi but I don't know why."

"Can you show me an example?", asked Makoto as she wondered about this.

He got up and walked into the hallway and there was a pile of roses near his disconnected phone on a shelf, he picked one up and threw it towards Makoto who easily yet carefully caught the bunch. Makoto had a sniff, she softly smiled in a bliss as Mamoru was watching processing the information.

"Mamoru... These are not roses... These are Sasanqua Camellia, my favourite!"

Mamoru was getting really confused and he needed some help but the help he needs just isn't there. He threw flowers to the wrong person after all... If the "roses" were actually Makoto's favourite flowers, then his dreams from the past must be mixed up. Was Makoto really Sailor Earth and Sailor Jupiter doing double duty? There wasn't a Sailor Earth or a Sailor Sun in the group that he knows about. He then went back to his dreams when he was Prince Endymion and people were furious that he dated the wrong woman. Every dream that involved Mamoru looked at Usagi or Prince Endymion looking at Princess Serenity, he was always got beaten up. In Rome, one of the most important places during this time along with China and Egypt people prayed for Jupiter as he was considered to the leading god, something that he knew about. Maybe Mamoru and Makoto were not Japanese originally but from Europe.

The more that Mamoru looked at Makoto, the more that he wanted her. The rose earrings really attracted him along with her nose, her mouth, her blushmarks and cheeks as well as her natural hair. He wondered whether she was erotic but she didn't give that vibe. She was like him, a bit down but when she was happy or content, she would be one of the best people to hang around with. 

Mamoru breathed out, "I had a wet dream the other week..."

_A wet dream?_

"I had to ask Motoki what it meant and he said that I had an amazing dream."

"Yeah, if you have a wet dream it means that your body is happy", smiled Makoto as her blushmarks glowed. "Either that or you're scared..."

Mamoru awkwardly smiled out of embarrassment, if Makoto says that it make him happy then his logical side says that he should pursue with Makoto. It wasn't out of being terrified as it was all about him and her making love in a rose garden. Ever since they talked, he gathered that Makoto was pouring her heart at everything that she said. There were rumours that she was a cursed woman in terms of love as he remembered Minako being unusually petty for the day as she had her ex-senpai with him. That one dream that he had was the most relaxing and pleasant dream that he ever had, he knew that it was what they wanted someone to love each other, he doubts whether he is that man. Makoto is an amazing woman but her luck in men was heartbreaking. She even befriended a disabled man who she made his life better but even that was taken away from her as he collapsed on his way home.

Mamoru anxiously spoke, "I have feelings about you..."

The brunette gasped to herself, she did not expect Mamoru to ever say those words. He was quite an attractive man but she thought that he was out of her league.

Makoto in a shock asked, "You love me?"

Mamoru nodded, it was a confident nod but was too shy to say yes. It was all Makoto needed as she was just to nods and shakes from Ami.

"You are growing on me, I love you too Lupin", chuckled Makoto as she looked at Mamoru's crooked smile and his green jacket.

There was just one question that was on Mamoru's mind. Minako kept teasing Makoto over Ami thinking that they were a couple, the only couple that the brunette deserves despite not being truthful.

He asked, "What about you and Ami?"

"I only love Ami that way only if she becomes a guy... You're kinda like her as a guy", firmly spoke Makoto but got higher and more relaxed by the end of her sentence.

Mamoru just blinked his eyes as he couldn't understand what she had just said.

"I want to be in a relationship with you but...", thought Mamoru as he was thinking of the right words. "I don't want it going too fast."

"Yeah, just take your time. Unlike Usagi, I won't rush and we do it when the time is right or when you feel comfy enough", smiled Makoto as she put her large hands on his smaller hands.

Being really relaxed and happy, Makoto went straight to the small kitchen to make onigiri as she went to get some rice from the cupboard to boil. Mamoru always dined out or had snacks so he was curious and had a look. She was such a natural as after the rice was boiled, she used her large hands to cuff the rice into balls then neatly wrapped it with the nori seaweed and going back to the almost empty cupboard, some preserved apricots to put in the middle. Mamoru never thought that he had access to a great and skilful self taught chef, not a cook as her skills were greater. It was no surprise that in his portfolio of the people that he knows, Makoto took up a page and a half unlike the others who ranged from three quarters of a page to a page. She had a lot of advantages, her strength, her cooking skills, her protective heart, her interest in flowers was compatible, her honesty and why he phoned her up instead of anyone else, she was best friends with Ami and she wanted a man. That last part was important to Mamoru as he had feelings for Ami but she didn't return them on the grounds of her allergy and only affects men and some women.

Looking at the onigiri, Mamoru explained, "Honestly, I only loved Usagi's stomach."

Expected her to growl, he stepped back waiting for the snarl and the lowered eyebrows that she does when she's annoyed. Yet it never happened...

"It's fine, I rub her tummy too", giggled Makoto as she remembered the one night in the chalet.

Since they had started their relationship on closer friendship grounds at first, Mamoru felt best that Makoto would sleep on the couch as he didn't have another single bed and she agreed as she knows that he would have to do things in baby steps. A wet dream like what Mamoru had regarding Makoto would have been too much for him for the first night, they both knew that. Despite being on the couch with her feet dangling, when Mamoru got up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet, he looked at Makoto and smiled as she was sleeping away. He didn't realise how naturally pretty she was. Then he had another thought in his head, Makoto had her hair down and the first woman that Mamoru pursued was Rei, he got confused and thought that it was her. Being half a sleep, he kissed her cheeks that cause her to blissfully smile. He returned the expression as he enjoyed the kiss without any pressure and knows that it was a practice run for when they get closer together. In Makoto's dream, Mamoru was there and he gave her the kiss.

The next morning, Mamoru got up and was still surprised that Makoto had stayed the night instead of going back home as she was making a breakfast. She decided for them both to have some food. She wasn't having any so or an onsen tamago, the last thing she wanted was to pollute Mamoru's apartment with her flatulence. Instead she had already made the miso soup, some grilled asparagus and was sorting through the tin of pink salmon to remove the bones. There wasn't much in Mamoru's fridge and the salmon was bought months ago by Motoki. She was concentrating and pulled her tongue as she managed to remove the bones and put them inside the tin as she slightly warmed it up in a pan. She was disappointed that there was little to make a good breakfast but she had to make do. Five minutes later with her eyes closed, the breakfast was finished. They sat on a table and facing each other had the miso soup, the asparagus and the pink salmon. Mamoru was licking his lips as he hasn't had a breakfast that was tasty despite the lack of ingredients while Makoto was more annoyed yet still had a small smile as it was tasty enough.

Mamoru nodded, "I really enjoyed breakfast today, thanks Mako."

"No prob Mamoru", smiled Makoto as he complimented her cooking. "Later on, we are going to the food market and supermarket shopping to pick up some food from the heart."

After breakfast, he plugged his phone back in to contact Rei as Makoto had promised to give him a hug if she was mean to him. He told Rei that the relationship was officially over. Mamoru repeated what Rei had told him that was "Good, you're such a coward and you put me off men for life" and as promised, Makoto gave him a hug but warned him that he should have done it ages ago. He explained that he was too shy and Makoto understood due to Ami. Little did they know that Rei yelled and attacked Usagi for the rest of the day regarding Mamoru thinking that he went to Usagi instead of her.

For a change, Mamoru had made a green tea for himself and Makoto who smiled as they sat down together on the couch facing each other.

Makoto gently smiled, "I had a dream where you kissed my cheeks... It was so romantic."

Mamoru blushed as he really kissed her cheeks during the middle of the night, he felt shy but he also felt so calm as when Makoto is loved up it created a relaxing aroma around the apartment. He wanted to say it confidently but his mouth only made a stutter...

"Well... I... did... kiss... your cheeks."

Makoto dawwed as she enjoyed the kiss and knew that he really did love her, she was thinking how to return the love but was hesitating how to approach it. She would happily glamp on him with a massive hug but knew that it would hurt him and would do it another time. She turned her head and quickly kissed his left cheek while he was thinking, she smiled and he blushed straight away. She knew that he loved it but was too shy to say thanks yet gave a small nod to let her know.

On the table was Mamoru's notebook and he was thinking if himself and Makoto would work, why not match the other profiles with the others. Something like a more competent Minako. He already knew about Haruka and Michiru so that wouldn't change. The problem is that he knows two things, one was that he was shy and two love is a natural thing. The relationship that he would have had with Usagi was forced and Makoto had told him over the Sunday morning that Usagi can actually get quite controlling until she gets what she wants. She witnessed that Usagi and Rei are as equally control freaks with Minako also adding on top while she thought that she was more chill and Ami was quiet.

Suddenly Makoto had started to sing "One Night in Heaven" and Mamoru just blissfully smiled as it was his dream coming true. He didn't mind the deep voice at all, it was better than Mikan any day of the week.

Ten years have past and nearly everyone has had a happy natural relationship. Mamoru and Makoto, Usagi and Minako with Rei being the optional third partner, Ami and Rei, Haruka and Michiru, Nephrite and Jadeite, Kunzite and Zoicite, Naru and Umino, Setsuna and Hotaru as mother and daughter, even Queen Beryl and Mikan. All except one... Motoki.

Over the past ten years was rough for him, he was down to only his boxer shorts that had rips in them. He even got the nickname "Tokyo Drifter" as that's who he was. Forgotten by everyone including himself.

After he crawled from the tunnel, his head had popped up to reveal a palace looking like something from ancient history. That wasn't there before and considered going in as he found a gap through the wall. He managed to get down to a hallway that were just walls painted with patterns of crystals when he opened the hidden door that looked like a wall.

He had a look and his jaw dropped as the room was full of costumes, at least hundreds. Ranging from Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna with their standard clothes and Sailor Senshi outfits as they were naked skins next to them as mannequins to Mamoru, the generals and even that rapist Mikan was there with her nude sweaty body with that face mask of that brash smirk. The only person who was missing as he looked was Motoki himself, there was no mannequin or disguise there. It also had every single variation of Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko and Zenigata. Motoki smiled when he saw the pink jacket but he knew it wasn't going to be that day especially what he went through. Abandoned by Mamoru, beaten up by what he thought were his friends, the Game Center Crown got demolished for a McDonalds, finding out that his creator Naoko Takeuchi coldly called him big brother instead of his name at least from what Mamoru had told him in the past, eating an animal in a cave to keep himself alive and realising that he has no partner as every single man that he knows was taken. Since the only men that he could date were Mamoru, Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoicite who were all taken. He was the odd one out without a partner and Daisuke Jigen was a figment of his imagination. Motoki sniffed when he saw the costumes of him including his Part 3 self that he was dating. Reika was also an imaginary friend that he had when he was younger and she didn't exist because he had no one else and his sister didn't want to know.

Then as he stared at that costume of Inspector Zenigata, the Part 3 costume and as he grabbed onto the hat, he had figured something out with a smile. After he put his pink collar shirt and his grey tie, his black overcoat, his black trousers, his olive green trench coat and with the face mask and the hat for the finishing touch, Motoki looked at the mirror that was near by and just silently nodded with then a grunt trying to sound like Goro Naya. He was satisfied on how he put on the clothes, he walked out of the room but then going into the trench coat, he took a photo of the room with all of its costumes as evidence.

Now disguised as Inspector Zenigata hoping to get any dignity left, he just kept walking throughout the white space stuck as he needed to escape from his living hell. He wishes that he would either die or to break out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was inspired by Overdoing Masquerade Composition / Masquerade in Hell from Lupin the 3rd Part III written by Seijun Suzuki. (It wouldn't do it justice considering that Seijun Suzuki was a visionary) The original ending would have been Motoki as Zenigata confronted either Princess Serenity or Setsuna as one of them commit suicide but that would have been really ripping off so the white space walking would be a fine substitute as a nonsensical ending.
> 
> It was also where the title of the story came from.


End file.
